Overslept
by Alti'uin
Summary: What would happen if Drizzt had given in to sleep after his battle with Kempfana. What would Dove and her companions do if they ever caught him? Would they believe Drizzt or see him as just another stereotypical drow? Warning: Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Yes I am still working on my other two stories, but this stupid bugger wouldn't go away! So I decided to finally write it down. I'll be putting up individual chapters, but I won't post the rest until it's complete. Till then here is the first chapter so you can see if you'll like it or not. Drizzt might be OC, but I need him to be in order for this to work. It has been a while since I've read the series, so I'll be skimming the book. Some of this stuff I'm pulling right out of thin air. Warning there are a few spoilers, and you'll only really understand this story if you've read the first three books. And my last warning, yes the timing of everything isn't accurate, but I did that on purpose. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Drizzt Do'Urden series in any way, shape, or form. I do own the idea, if anyone else has also written this idea, I was not aware of it, so don't sue me for copying.

Overslept

Chapter 1

**Drizzt**

Drizzt groaned in pain. Lying there soaked in Kempfana's blood, he hurt so much, but even though he was in agony from his broken ribs, he couldn't help but smile. He had done it. The barghest he was lying under was finally dead. He had avenged that poor family. The fight wasn't over, but he had done what he had promised.

His pointed ears picked up sounds of Guenhwyvar, his dear friend and only companion, still battling. He grimaced, he needed to help her. He tried to crawl out from under Kempfana's corpse, but it was too heavy and he was just too tired. Drizzt tried once more, to no avail.

Coughing up blood, his eyelids grew heavier. Guen's growls and her enemy's yells were his lullaby as he struggled to remain awake. With his last conscious will he prayed to any benevolent diety who was listening for her to make it through, before he finally slipped into the land of dreams.

**Guenhwyvar**

Guenhwyvar was feeling extremely frustrated, this stupid wolf/barghest/whatever was delaying her in helping her master. She couldn't hear the battle from the cave anymore and was desperate to know if he was all right.

Her advantage was that she was faster and more agile; thus she was able to get this far by effecting a hit-and-run strategy, but he wasn't falling for it anymore. Guenhyvar needed to end this fast. If she could just get him closer to the edge, she could shove him over.

It took a few minutes of waiting and evading, but he finally got close enough to where she could do a surprise charge; successfully knocking him over the ledge.

She panted as she looked down, making sure he was dead. He had fallen quite a distance, there was no way he could have survived it. Satisfied, she hurried to the cave entrance, her paws loosening old rock in her haste, hoping that Drizzt was all right.

**Dove**

Dove Falconhand had hurried as fast as she could when she heard the news, gathering Kellindil, Gabriel, Darda, and a partially unwilling Fret on the way. They had just arrived the day before, after witnessing the location of the murder.

Dove wished she could have had time to mourn, she had been friends with the Thistledown family. However, their new addition to the team, Roddy McGristle, was insistent that they hurry after the drow. He was well respected in the village and the Party didn't want to cause a rift in the team before they had even started searching. As soon as they had investigated the Thistledowns' house, they were off.

Roddy McGristle... Dove wasn't sure what to make of him.

He was big, with a strange breed of dog that she couldn't identify, an ugly wound on his face and missing an ear. He had quite the temper and, except for the now dead Thistledown children, Roddy was the only one to have actually seen the drow.

McGristle's body language was telling Dove, that it's possible he was hiding something of importance. However, as they continued to travel that implied message was fading, was it just her imagination?

'No,' she thought, ' never doubt your instincts. He is hiding something, I'm sure of it.' They were being rushed, but she and the rest of her companions (except for Fret who couldn't stop complaining, much to everyone's amusement; and Roddy's annoyance) didn't find the village's conclusion on the murder to be quite accurate.

The scene of the crime had been strange. There had been two sets of footprints. One that was older and one that was fresher. The second set was the drow's. The first one was the same shape, but the depth of the print was deeper. Much too deep to be the light step of a dark elf. No one, not even a hunter like Roddy, had noticed this.

Who was the first set and why were either one there?

A drow didn't just walk around on the surface alone. There wasn't anything of true value, be it magical or financial, around here either. So there had to be another reason, one that she and her partners didn't know... yet.

Dove was forced out of her thoughts when McGristle's dog started to howl. The animal was currently tugging against his leash having found something of interest. They followed him, with Roddy leading, up a path that wound around a cliff. After carefully progressing up, they came across the item that was of interest to the dog. A plowshare, or what use to be a plowshare, was lying discarded with an impressive dent in the middle of it.

"That belongs to the Thistledowns." McGristle stated.

"Then why is it up here, with blood on it no less?" Gabriel asked.

Dove turned to Darda to see if he could identify what could have made such an impression on the plow. The short man walked up and bent over to examined it. "Well what ever hit it, hit it hard, and-" He turned to look over the ledge, "-since it was so close to the edge, the poor thing probably went over. We shouldn't waste time here trying to figure out what it was, these tracks are fresh, but they're starting to age."

The rest agreed and quickly hurried. They progressed closer to their destination, a mountain from the looks of it, before coming upon another strange sight at its base.

**Guenhwyvar**

The first thing that Guenhwyvar had seen was the dead body of Drizzt's enemy. She was happy to see it dead, but her dark friend was nowhere to be seen. She quickly darted around, desperately searching for him, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She was having a hard time smelling him too. All she could smell was that disgusting creature's blood. With a look of hate she advanced on the corpse, wanting to vent her anger out on something, the corpse being the closest thing to hit.

When she got closer, however; she paused. There was, what looked like, red hair spilling out from under the scarlet barghest. Curious she inched towards it, she hadn't seen this on it before, she crouched down, wanting a better view, and sagged the rest of the way down in relief.

Her friend was under him. Drizzt's hair having been soaked red from the blood. Her relief was short lived however, that was a lot of blood covering him and he appeared to be injured. The cat got up and started to pace around the corpse, she needed to get Drizzt away from here, but how to move the corpse without disrupting his injuries. She went to the thing's feet, and tried to pull it off that way, but froze when she heard a cry come from her master. She dropped the foot and rushed to kneel down by Drizzt's face again.

He wasn't awake. Guenhwyvar sighed, if she couldn't move the corpse she would have to wait for Drizzt to wake up and hold the corpse up while he crawled out of it. She bit onto the handle of his scimitar and pulled it out of the corpse's mouth. She placed it on the side so that it was out of view from the cave entrance. Don't want anyone to see it and then come for a closer look only to find Drizzt. Then she lied down to wait.

Guenhwyvar didn't like this idea, anything could sneak up on them while Drizzt slept and she didn't know how severe his wounds were. She was also tired from her battle and needed to rest in her own realm. The panther didn't know how long she would last, before becoming a useless guardian. Hopefully Drizzt would wake up soon.

A/N:

(please note that when I read/skimmed over the book, I couldn't find any real description for these 5 other than Darda is a short and heavily muscled man, Kellindil is an elf, Dove is a delicate and beautiful woman who has had visible experience as a ranger and Fret is a very clean dwarf, so please forgive the lack of physical image)


	2. Chapter 2

This is the updated version of chapter 2. And a big round of thank yous to Darksoar who has graciously offered his services as an editor.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Drizzt Do'Urden series in any way, shape, or form. I do own the idea, if anyone else has also written this idea, I was not aware of it, so don't sue me for copying.

Chapter 2

**Party of Sundabar**

The Party of Sundabar, plus one, were stunned at this... thing, in front of them. It was a strange cross between an animal and what appeared to be a red goblin. It was huge, and very dead.

"Um... any guesses?" asked Dove.

"A crossbreed?" suggested Gabriel.

"Who in their right mind would breed with an animal?" questioned Darda, and then after a pause, "Or a goblin for that matter?"

"Okay, then what would you suggest?" replied Gabriel

Darda remained silent, he wasn't too sure either.

"It's a shapeshifter." Kellindil stated, "Killed in the middle of changing,"

"Then what killed it?" asked Gabriel.

Dove frowned. There were too many questions and not enough answers. She turned way in frustration, but something about the body caught her eye. Asking herself aloud, she said, "Are those claw marks? It must have been fighting something," When she went closer to investigate, she clarified, "Something big."

"A wolf or a cat?" asked Gabriel.

"A cat probably, a wolf's paws would have been too small to make these." Dove answered.

Roddy, who had been unusually silent up to this point, remarked, "The drow kept a cat, a black devil just like its owner!"

"Yes. We know he has a cat, you told us this already. But what purpose would the drow have for killing this creature?" Dove shot at him, having tired of his previous spiels of 'how it must be the drow this' or 'the devil did that'. No matter how much she might agree with him, there still had to be a legitimate reason before she could see it as a fact, let alone state it.

"What reason would a devil need to kill!" Roddy boomed back. The rest of the group sighed in exasperation, they did agree with him, to an extent. His answer was sound, if you didn't understand drow. True they were blood thirsty demons, but drow wouldn't just leave a kill lying around for someone to find, they were much too clever. So unless there was a plan for leaving it lying there, which no one could think of one to begin with, then it couldn't have been the drow's doing.

The group was aware of why Roddy was truly against the dark elf. Having heard the story from the villagers, it was a simple matter of pride, but none would say it to his face, he was an ally, an annoying one, but an ally nonetheless.

There was no need to cause contention within their party, not when they were going up against a race famed for its merciless, clever, and dark nature.

**Guenhwyvar**

Guenhwyvar was not happy, an hour had gone by with no sign of Drizzt waking up, there were others heading this way (she could hear them from within the cave, but their smell had yet to reach her). The torches had run out a long time ago; helping the panther to blend in with the darkness.

Guen wished she could get Drizzt and take him away from here, but she couldn't. She was slowly losing her strength, and even if the feline could get her friend out from the under the corpse, the voices were now too close to leave undetected.

She waited, hoping that they weren't a threat, and would just pass by. That hope didn't last long though, not when she heard the voice of a man that made her want to snarl. Her sense of smell only confirming her suspicions of who it was, as the strangers grew closer. She quickly relocated away from Drizzt, in the hopes that they would just see the corpse and not him. Moving to a better position of attack if, or when, necessary.

**The Party**

The group had gone farther up and reached a cave, the dog kept pulling in that direction and the tracks led right to it. Kellindil had already confirmed they belonged to the drow (silently confirming to the others, except Roddy, that it wasn't the impersonator that had the heavier set of footprints at the scene of the crime). They were beginning to be curious about this drow, who seemed to be alone, and was more and more likely to be uninvolved with the killing of the Thistledown family. Then why was he here and why was his weapon found at the scene of the crime. Who would want to make them think it was the dark elf? And why?

The others kept thinking this, but Kellindil's thoughts lay elsewhere. He was not too happy to be meeting a cousin of his race, even if the drow wasn't involved, he was still a cruel hardhearted being. The dark elf probably wished he could have participated. The sooner they were done with this mission the better.

As they neared the cave, they saw a giant's footprints leading away from the entrance. What would make a giant leave? They all drew their weapons as they looked into the entrance. They could see very little, until one lit a torch. As the party advanced they could see a scarlet corpse up ahead. Seeing no immediate danger they sheathed their weapons, but kept them near at hand. When they got closer a few of them were full of anger.

"A barghest whelp!" growled Fret, he may not be a traveler, but he did study.

"A what?" asked Roddy, frowning in confusion, currently ignoring his dog who kept sniffing around and tugging at his leash.

"A barghest is a creature who will leave their young in another realm where they can feed and grow." answered Dove, who then paused at her answer. "Feed... the family, the mother was fed upon."

"I keep telling you it was the drow!" Roddy barked.

Dove ignored him for now, focusing in on Gabriel who was no remembering the shapeshifter creature just earlier. "That would explain the other one earlier."

"Yes," Kellindil agreed.

"Don't ignore me!" Roddy growled, releasing the leash to his dog unintentionally. The hound instantly bolted toward the corpse.

It's barks were quickly joined by roars. The whole group froze. Before the dog could touch the corpse, a black panther had jumped out of the shadows and attacked it. A yelp was heard from the surprised canine as it flew away from its target. It landed near the group, and didn't get up. The only sound that could be heard was the growling of the panther. Kellindil drew an arrow and aimed toward the dark predator. "This must be the one who killed the shape shifter."

"If the panther is here, then the drow must be as well." Dove concluded, before continuing in a softer voice, "We need to think of a strategy before attac–"

Roddy charged the cat in fury. He just lost both dogs to the same cursed thing. He would get revenge no matter what now; the reward was just a bonus. If the panther was nearby then he could hurry up and kill that blasted dark elf.

"McGristle wait!" Dove cried, trying to stop him advancing, but she was too late.

**Guenhwyvar**

Guenhwyvar, who had been waiting, was just starting to relax, thinking they wouldn't find Drizzt, when suddenly the dog had come racing towards Drizzt's location, almost giving him away. She quickly lunged towards it, not caring that she was revealing herself. There was no way she would let the dog or it's owner find Drizzt in his helpless state. Roaring in anger she quickly pounced on the dog, biting his neck before shoving him away. She stared at her prey as they were now aware of her presence. The elf was training an arrow at her. She waited to see what would transpire. She didn't have to wait long as the one who had attacked her master before, came charging in.

She wouldn't have it any other way. The others she didn't smell as a threat (the elf was just unsheathing his claws in self defense), but this one, he was thick with it. She crouched and prepared to strike at him, only to be struck with an arrow. She roared in pain, the man who had charged had stopped in surprise, just out of reach of an easy kill. She roared again, this time in frustration. She backed up a little bit, in case she threatened the elf to aim somewhere other than her shoulder. She knew that shot was a warning to her. If the next one was fatal she would be forced back to her realm, leaving Drizzt unprotected. She needed to think about this.

**Drizzt**

Drizzt pulled out of the darkness of sleep. He was still weak, but not so much where he felt like he would collapse immediately. He couldn't understand where he was, nor why he couldn't move much. Then it rushed back to him, the battle, Guenhwyvar, the humans! He quickly bit back a cry. He had avenged them, he shouldn't be this sad, but he couldn't help feeling like it was his fault. He then heard a roar, a _very close_ roar. 'Guenhwyvar!' He thought in panic.

Lifting his head as much as he could, he was able to see her right next to him, fur bristled up in angry. He tried to go to her, but he was still trapped. "Guen." He whispered, too weak to speak any louder. The cat, however; did hear him. She glanced towards him and could see he was awake. He saw her shift closer to him, still looking ahead.

Why was she on the defensive?

Then he saw the arrow in her shoulder. He let out a low growl as he tried to edge out, ignoring his aching ribs as he got an arm out from under the corpse.

His friend needed his help, Guen saw this and subtly backed up even more to put her hind paw in front of his exposed hand, preventing him from being seen by whoever was in front of her. He was curious as to why Guenhwyvar didn't want him to be noticed, then he could hear the voices, he didn't know what they were saying, and he couldn't lift his head up high enough to see in front of him yet.

He edged out a little more, trying to be as subtle as possible in moving the corpse. Now that it stiffened, some of its weight was now on its joints, making it easier for him to crawl out. Minding his ribs as he crawled, he finally moved forward enough to lifted his head and saw a group of four humans, a dwarf and... a surface elf!

**The Party**

The group was confused. Why did the cat just move in front of the dead barghest and take up a defensive position? None of them had heard the drow whisper to her... none except the elf.

Kellindil's sensitive ears had heard Drizzt's soft voice. His sharp eyes caught sight of a blood covered black hand behind the feline before it was hidden by a giant black paw. Kellindil grimaced. There, underneath the corpse, was the dark elf they had all been looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm happy that you guys are enjoying this. I just hope it turns out well. I've noticed that a lot of you have mentioned that you always wondered what would happen if the party and Drizzt met... well I was wondering that too. I had been hoping that if I waited long enough someone would write the idea. Apparently others had the same thought process and I just gave out first. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Drizzt Do'Urden (the broken record strikes again).

Chapter 3

**The Party**

Now Kellindil understood why the panther was protecting a corpse, her master was under there. He was covered in blood, but it could belong to the barghest. 'Is he wounded, trapped, or simply hiding? Waiting for an opportunity?' The surface elf thought, before whispering "Dove," Dove turned to her slim companion, "I've located the drow." Dove's eyes widened, then followed his line of sight to the corpse behind the panther. "I see so that's where the drow is." Dove said loud enough for the others to hear.

Gabriel was about to ask where he was, but was then interrupted by an angry McGristle wielding an ax "I demand ye show yerself ye cowardly devil!"

Kellindil sighed, "I don't think he can answer your demand."

Roddy turned his anger on the elf, brandishing his weapon threateningly, "What did ye just say?"

Dove quickly stood between them, with her own weapon drawn, "Mr. McGristle. I suggest you put that weapon away before you do something you'll regret."

Roddy, livid that a mere woman would challenge him, attacked. Dove easily dodged and tripped him as he went past. His weapon flying out of his hand as he landed; sliding over towards Darda, who quickly took it into his possession. "You are angry and I understand your want to get at the drow, but that does not excuse you threatening one of my companions." Dove said coldly sheathing her sword, "I suggest you remain sitting if you don't want to lose your other ear. We need the drow alive so that we can understand what has happened to the Thistledowns."

"I know what happened to them! The drow killed them and let his devil cat play with them!" Roddy said.

Dove glared at him, "You have let your anger cloud your judgment. I know you're not telling me everything. Until you do, you no longer have the right to speak in my presence. Now remain silent, or else I'll make sure you can't speak again. Gabriel keep an eye on him and prevent him from trying anything." She turned back towards the dark pair as Gabriel trained an arrow on Roddy.

The panther hadn't moved during the whole episode.

"He appears to be trapped." She observed, "What do you think Kellindil?"

"I believe he is trapped and wounded or is faking it."

Dove lowered her head in thought with the new information.

"Then the only problem left is how do we get to him with this panther in the way." Gabriel stated.

Dove looked into the cat's eyes, "This isn't a normal panther is it?" she asked seeing the intelligence sparkling in the feline's depths.

Kellindil nodded. "It is probably a summons. That might explain it's loyalty to the drow." The rest agreed with the observation, finding it strange for any living thing to willingly defend a drow. Dove kept staring at the cat, "A summons won't die if killed in this world. It'll just go back to where it was summoned from." She looked away and gestured to Kellindil, who drew an arrow and knocked it, gaining the creature's instant attention.

**Guenhwyvar**

Guenhwyvar knew what they were talking about, her kind has an innate ability to understand any language, she knew they didn't want to kill Drizzt right now, but that didn't mean they wouldn't later. She was not going to leave his side, if they wanted to get rid of her, then they would have to be prepared for the worst. She tensed up when she saw the elf knock an arrow to his bow. She wouldn't let him hit her. However he didn't aim it at her, sure it was pointed in her general direction, but it was aimed below her, she glanced down, behind her was a clear view of Drizzt's head, she now understood that he had been trying to get out from under the corpse, so far he was successful, but that success had put him in sight and within reach of an arrow. Kellindil released and Guenhwyvar did the only thing she could do. She blocked the arrow with her body.

**Drizzt**

Drizzt froze at the sound of an arrow being released, he had been so focused on getting free, that he failed to notice what was going on. Guen was suddenly down in front of him. He cried out when he saw the arrow go into her and she started to dissolve. He knew that deep down as long as he had the figurine she would be all right. She survived a pit of acid for Goddess' sake. He was still livid that they dared to fire at her. He growled and kept crawling out, ignoring his pain. He knew who made that shot, how could a surface elf kill an animal like that. Aren't they suppose to be kind? Aren't they different from drow! Drizzt was confused, he truly believed that his people had lied about the surface. Could they have been right? He looked up at the elf that was now glaring down the shaft of an arrow at him. Drizzt gulped, he was pinned his scimitar was not in sight and he was now at the mercy of this band who he could not understand. Drizzt was in trouble.

**The Party**

The drow had seemed livid as he crawled farther out from under the dead barghest. Dove signaled for Kellindil to aim another arrow at him, in case he tried anything. As soon as the elf had complied his darker cousin had looked up and froze, a look of slight confusion mixed in with his anger.

Dove looked at the drow and stated as calmly as she could in common tongue, "We won't hurt you if you cooperate with us," her face expressionless. 'Rule number one,' she thought, 'never show fear to an enemy.' This statement caused two things to happen. A growl from Roddy who was instantly silenced by Gabriel and the drow who still hadn't moved seemed to look even more confused. Dove frowned and tried again this time in another language, still no response from the drow. Dove sighed and turned to Kellindil before gesturing to the drow, "If you would, please?"

The elf didn't lower his bow, before repeating what Dove said, speaking in a tongue he despised. The drow's eyes widened in shock before becoming neutral. He looked down, his blood stained hair covering his face, before he looked up in anger and replied in his given tongue. Kellindil frowned and replied. His words making the drow grimace even more before snapping back. Kellinidil didn't answer at the drow's words.

Dove waited for Kellindil to translate, but he stayed silent, she turned to look at him and was surprised to find him in a state of confusion and curiosity. "What? What did he say?"

The elf focused on her, before answering, "He asked if he could trust us. I said we hadn't attacked him, isn't that good enough?" The elf paused, before continuing, "He replied that we attacked his friend. That's plenty of reason not to trust us. But when he said friend he didn't use the Drow language."

Darda frowned, "What is the significance of that?"

Kellindil glanced at Darda before returning his gaze to the dark elf. "There is no word in the Drow language that would mean friend the way you and I would understand it. So for this one to know it's meaning enough to have to use a different language for it... it's strange."

Dove was puzzled even more. She had been hoping that when they found the drow she would find the answers they needed, but all she found was more questions. "Kellindil lower your arrow, he is not armed, and we can't question him here much longer." Drawing their eyes to their torch now held by Darda, it was half way through, Kellindil complied. The drow didn't relax even with the arrow off of him. Dove was growing more and more interested in this drow. Dove continued "We need to move him to a more ideal location for interrogation."

Fret who was standing by Gabriel, had decided it would be a good idea to remain quiet, now that he was in the presence of a drow. He couldn't hold in his snide remark though, "And how do you suggest we do that? He's a drow, he's bound to have a plan in mind, as soon as we get close enough he'll slit our throats!"

The group sighed, it had been nice to have a silent Fret, but good things will always come to an end. Dove hid her smile before facing her stout friend, "Don't worry Fret, I managed to bring some sleeping potion. She pulled out a bottle from her pack. The Drow did not take his eyes off of her. She looked him in the eye and just noticed they were lavender, 'Strange,' She thought absently as she uncorked the bottle and threw it's contents near the dark elf.

**Drizzt**

The strange liquid became a gas around him, he didn't know what it was. He held his breath, but after a minute he was desperately needing air, all the while feeling their eyes upon him, waiting for Goddess knows what. He finally couldn't take it anymore and inhaled the strange yellow substance. After a bit nothing happened, but then he started to feel drowsy and numb. He couldn't hold himself up suddenly. Drizzt tried to keep an eye on his enemies, but as he breathed in more, his eyes closed as soon as his head made contact with the cold ground, unconscious.

A/N:

I really do hope I'm keeping these guys in character. I may be able to update soon, but don't count on it. Please go to the bottom of this page and push the little button who is squealing for attention. He would really appreciate it (and so would I, he has a really irritating voice).


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryuugakusei**: Since I couldn't reply to you I guess I'll have to answer this way. Drizzt knew he was trapped and surrounded, so he didn't see much point in fighting something that already enveloped him, maybe not quite in character, but he was also injured so he couldn't exactly thrash around from under the corpse so... yeah.

Kellindel... well, I figured that the Underdark is not explored that much, they know about dark elves, because they were banished to the Underdark, but other races? I doubt that he knew what a svirfneblin was, but it is a cousin to the gnomes, so he would sort of understand that language (with a different dialect so he barely understood the word friend).

Are those satisfactory answers?

**LadyofShadow**: Actually I didn't expect Roddy to attack Dove either, though to me, he was always a hot-headed type of person. So maybe I should have expected it? Lol, wow I don't understand my own writing.

Chapter 4

**The Party**

As soon as the drow was out Dove and Darda approached. Darda had to lift up the corpse as Dove proceeded to dragged him out from underneath. The Drow whimpered as he was pulled by his upper body, making Dove freeze. She got him out and checked him for injuries as the barghest corpse was lowered back down.

"He has a few broken ribs." She said after her inspection, "I'll need to heal him," pulling out a healing potion. Kellindil raised an eyebrow at this and quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Why are you wasting a potion on a drow?"

Dove, understanding his reluctance to heal a dark elf, explained, "If he is injured it will take longer to move him. I just want to give him enough to heal the broken bone, but not all the way. He will probably remain sore for a week."

The elf was still not convinced, "Might I remind you that a drow is a cold-hearted killer. A little ache will not hinder him from slicing your throat open."

Dove, acknowledging her friend's wisdom, used her other hand to pull out enchanted rope from her pack. "May I have my hand back?" She asked. Kellindil took the potion as he released her hand. Dove nodded her thanks and understanding to his reluctant expression and turned back to the drow; carefully, she rolled the drow onto his back (with a pained groan from said drow) and proceeded to tie his hands together. "There, now he can't reach me at all and the rope is enchanted so he can't wriggle out." she stated as she turned back to Kellindil.

The elf, now satisfied, handed back her potion. Dove lifted the drow's head by placing her hand beneath his neck and poured the contents of the vial slowly into his mouth. She placed the now partially full vial down and massaged the drow's neck making him swallow. She checked his ribs again and nodded her head with satisfaction.

"Darda if you'd please?" Darda nodded and slung the drow over his shoulder, grimacing at the smell of blood. "Is this his blood or the barghest's?" he asked. Dove shook her head, "Some of it, might be his, but most of it belongs to the barghest." Darda scrunched his nose, "Either way it smells, let's interrogate near a stream." The rest nodded in agreement. Kellindil turned to Gabriel, "How is our mute guest?" He asked looking down at a livid Roddy. "He's staying mute." Gabriel answered grinning. "Good." Dove said, "Make sure he remembers to stay as such." Gabriel nodded as he gestured for Roddy to get up. The party exited the cave just as their torch ran out leaving the corpse in shadow as they left.

**Drizzt**

Crawling back from unconsciousness, Drizzt groggily tried to remember what happened. He slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them from the glaring bright light. 'The sun' he recalled from his very first time on entering the surface. He lifted an arm to shade his eyes, but found that he couldn't. His mind snapped back into sharp awareness at this realization. He quickly relaxed his body, and continued to deep breath. He remembered now, the barghest, the party of surface dwellers that came upon him at a bad time ('Or were they deliberately looking for me?' Drizzt thought), the elf that could speak drow. The woman who threw the gas at him, him not being able to move away because of the corpse.

Drizzt stayed relaxed for a little while longer, then let out a quiet sigh of relief. No one had come to him by now, so they must not have realized he was awake, yet. He twisted his wrists, testing whatever it was that held him. It was tight, but not tight enough to cut off circulation, so why couldn't he get loose? He left it alone, figuring it must have been enchanted, remembering the same type of rope used on him when he had been captured, the first time he met Belwar. Drizzt quickly cut that thought off, still mourning the thought that he may never see his dear friend again. Drizzt's kept his face relaxed as he focused on his surrounds instead. He could hear water nearby and voices, Drizzt didn't bother listening since he couldn't understand what they were saying. He was also cold even though the sun was directly on him. He didn't smell that blood on him anymore either. 'Thank goodness for that, it smelled like something that crawled out from one of the nine hells!' Drizzt thought. It was then that Drizzt realized he was damp, not wet, but just damp. 'So that's why the blood was gone... why they bathed me I do not know, but at least they left my cloths on." Drizzt peaked out from under his eyelids, wary of the sun this time, trying to see his surrounding.

He was lying down on the green plant that covered the ground like a fur. He was near a tall brown fungus with a green cap and could see a stream to the side of him, which is where he saw his captors... laughing and splashing each other in the river. He opened both eyes wide at this, not remembering that he was suppose to be asleep. He had never seen such a thing in Menzoberranzan. The only thing there was the cruel cackling of his fellow drow. The first time he heard genuine laughter was the deep throated chuckles of his father and his two friends that he left behind. And even those were clouded with sorrow and pain.

This... this was pure happiness. He couldn't peel his eyes away. Drizzt had thought that he would be surrounded by them as he woke up, armed and ready to torture or kill him. But here he lay with the discarded equipment in the partial shade away from the sun that now for some reason felt warm and comforting, when earlier it was too bright.

He saw the elf get splashed by a burly male human, and couldn't help but smile. He laughed out right when the elf and the female got the human back by dunking him under water.

Of course when he laughed, he soon wished he hadn't. The others had heard him and were all stock still, staring at him in shock, the elf's a mix of shock and suspicion. Drizzt's smile soon disappeared.

The others swam to the edge of the stream. All approached him. Except for the one male off to the side, that he just noticed, tied to a tree (and gagged). His eyes widened with recognition. It was the male that had attacked Drizzt previously before that human family was killed. He frowned at the human's tied up state and then looked up into the faces of his captors. He swallowed in anxiety. 'Looks like fun and games are over.' Drizzt thought, bracing himself for the worst. At least he had avenged the family before he was captured, letting a small smile grace his lips.

A/N: I am so sorry I had to cut off there, I need to get ready for work, but I really wanted to post this up before then, don't worry I will try to update within the next week. Though I can't say I'm so sorry for the cliff hangers per say, after all, how else does a writer keep her readers coming back? Besides good writing of course.

Seriously people, review is getting annoying. He is a 2-year-old brat that needs way too much attention (not to mention I am going deaf from his constant complaining). Please! Please! PLEASE! GET HIM OUT OF MY HAIR!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait guys. I was having issues with my Internet and for personal reasons I just wasn't mentally in the mood to write for the past few days. But I'm back! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also I was just fixing some errors in the last chapter, so no need to really look into that. Enjoy ^^!

Chapter 5

**The Party**

When they had found a stream, Darda had quickly put the drow into the shallow water. Getting in himself he worked at getting the blood off of the drow and his clothes.

The rest of the group started removing their weapons (Gabriel proceeded to tie Roddy to a tree, who not liking this at all started to complain and received a gag for his efforts). Gabriel then went to help Darda with the now drenched dark elf.

"Jeeze Dove, just how strong was that sleeping gas?" Darda asked, seeing the drow shiver from the wind on his wet skin, but not wake up.

"Enough to keep a troll out for a few hours. Why?" Dove replied as she placed her pack with her sword. Darda shivered from being wet as he looked at the now clean drow, anyone would have woken up from that first contact with the cold water. The rest of the group made a mental note not to get on Dove's bad side.

Darda and Gabriel placed the drow by their equipment (in a sunny part to help him dry; they didn't want him to die from pneumonia after all) and placed his weapon among their own. Then went back to the stream to get themselves cleaned off, from the blood and grime of their trek. Dove, Fret and Kellindil having got in already.

About a half hour later they were all clean and refreshed. Fret started to sigh in delight of finally being clean and promised himself to never go another hike in his life. The group swam about in the water. Kellindil went to check to see if the drow had woken up, but after a call and a firm shake, the elf confirmed he was still out. The surface elf head back for the water. He noticed Dove near the edge facing away from him. A spark of mischievousness entered his eyes at the sight. He ran straight for his target and jumped in. Spraying water all over Dove and Gabriel who had swam too close. The dripping duo looked at the grinning elf and then looked at each other. The war was on.

They played for a while all having fun, none realizing the drow had woken up, until a bright laugh reached their ears. They all froze thinking someone else had come across them. They turned in the direction of the laugh and saw the drow smiling at them, though it quickly disappeared. Kellindil frowned at the drow wondering what he found so amusing. Dove was shocked at the genuine happiness that she saw in his smile. They all went to the bank and headed for the drow. Fun and games were over, now it was time to get some answers to the many questions they had. As they neared, the drow was shifting his eyes as if to look for an escape. They noticed his eyes landing on Roddy in recognition. As they towered over the drow a small smile graced his lips. The rest of the group still wet, all sat down around the Drow; curious at his odd face expressions, odd for a drow anyway. Dove turned to Kellindil in request that he translate for them. The elf grimaced at having to speak drow, but acquiesced.

Dove turned to the dark elf and proceed to question him.

**Drizzt**

Drizzt knew it was time for questions. He braced himself for the pain that was sure to come. He was surprised when he only received a question. Maybe they weren't like his kin after all. Any drow worth his name would have softened up their prisoner with a bit of torture. His mind must have wondered, cause the elf asked him again. "What is your name?"

Drizzt looked up, "My name is Drizzt Do'Urden."

The surface elf related what Drizzt said to the rest of the group. The young drow listened with interest to a language he had never heard before. They didn't cause him pain and he did not want to encourage the want of it, but he dared to ask, "What are your names?"

**The Party**

Kellindil looked him in the eye with a grimace, not wanting to answer. Dove waited for him to translate, but when none came she asked her companion what the drow ('No his name is Driz... Drizzit?" she thought) had said. Kellindil sighed, "He wants to know our names." Dove's mouth shaped into an oh of realization, now understanding Kellindil's grimace earlier. Darda quickly pitched in, "Best not to answer that question yet. Not until we understand what exactly the drow is here for." Dove agreed with Darda. Kellindil turned to Drizzt "We will not answer that at this time." He stated.

**Drizzt**

Drizzt nodded his head in acknowledgement, silently relieved that he hadn't pushed too far with his question. Drizzt didn't know what to expect from his captors, they were not like drow or svirfneblin, or any other creature he had encountered in the Underdark. He didn't think they were like other surface dwellers either, but they were carefree just a moment ago, like that group of elves his kin had killed. Drizzt decided to stop thinking at that point, the memory leading to other painful things, plus the elf had asked another question. "Why were you beneath the Barghest at that time?" Drizzt frowned at the memory, "I killed him..." he hesitated, they might not believe him for what he was about to say, after all he was a drow, but he continued "for killing the family of humans that I was watching over."

The elf stared at him in surprise, but then in disbelief, he quickly relayed what Drizzt had said to the rest of the group. Drizzt found himself faced with more disbelief from the burly male human, but puzzlement from the female and the other male human. The short one just looked back and forth between the others.

"tahw soed Drizzit neam?" The female asked. Drizzt winced at Drizzit, the little boy having pronounced his name the same way. The others seemed to notice his flinch and were curious as to why, but dismissed it for more pressing matters.

The elf seemed to correct her in his name, because Drizzt heard, "Sti ton Drizzit, ti si decnuonorp sa Drizzt." "Drizzt?" the female replied. The surface elf nodded, then turned to translate what the female wanted to ask,"What do you mean by that?"

Drizzt looked at the elf, wishing those suspicious eyes would believe him. "I am not like my kin." Drizzt paused, what exactly did he want to say, what could he say that would make this elf understand. Drizzt realized that the others were cautious and perhaps curious about him, but this elf was not so willing to drop his loathing for him. In his silence the elf must have thought he was done, for Drizzt heard more of that foreign tongue.

Drizzt studied their face expressions trying to see where he stood in their eyes. He so desperately wanted them to believe him. He licked his lips and took the plunge."I do not believe in their ways or the ways of Lolth. I have renounced my race. I ran away from the city in which I was born, but there are only so many places to hide in the Underdark. The only place I could go was up. I have been on the surface for a while now. I ran into a group of what looked like orcs. They wished to kill that family, I stopped them the only way I knew how. I killed them and after watching the family I decided to protect them." Drizzt stopped again. He waited for the elf to translate, but he heard nothing. He looked up at his lighter cousin and knew that he would not gain his trust this day. The surface elf stood up and walked away from Drizzt. The others instantly followed wondering what he had said. The elf did not answer them. Drizzt sighed as he lay there, with a gagged human who he knew hated his guts. He had tried, now he could only hope. He glanced to his scimitar that was just out of reach and realized that they had not fully searched him yet. Should he call Guen to his aid, to bite through these ropes and make an escape? He almost did, but he realized that in order to gain their trust he would have to stay, even if that meant risking his death.

He remembered this same situation with the svirfneblin. Only that time he had an ally on the other side. Here he was alone.

A/N:

So what do you think so far? Frankly my mind is starting to strain, do I want to continue this into a whole other branch of what happens to Drizzt, or do I want to rope around back into the original story? There are so many possibilities with this. Hmm, maybe I'll set a vote for that. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I also keep hearing about how others wondered how this would turn out. I would not mind at all if you guys took a stab at this. I would love to read someone else's take on this plot. It could help me come up with more ideas too. I also have another story that has been eating at my brain for a while, it is another Drizzt fic plus a cross over with The Lord of the Rings. It's a take that I have had for a while, and it is unique and most likely AU. Should I just focus on this one totally or should I give birth to the other soon? Your call.

Review is taking a nap right now, but he could wake up any second. So please if you talk to him, don't wake him up. I can't take his wailing anymore T.T


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry it took so long. I had finals, I had to reboot my computer (stupid virus), and to top it off I had an aggravating writer's block! But here is the next chapter. After some consideration I might make the story a little different than the original, but if it gets to where it is more of a chore than an enjoyment, then I might just cut it off into the original story. Also if I do start my other story, I will not post it yet. I agree with you guys, it is not a good idea for me to write two stories at the same time, having demanding reviews from both sides is just not something I want. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also after some consideration and reading your reviews I realize I might have been a bit too eager to post this and I did not fully complete it. Here is the updated version of this chapter and I do hope this is more satisfying. Sorry again for the wait.

Disclaimer: I realize that I haven't been doing this, but if you do it on the first chapter than what is the point of doing it for the rest? And after ranting that thought out, I will now proceed with the broken record: I do not own Drizzt Do'Urden or any other related characters I only own this idea that is currently being written down (with much aggravation and irritation and enjoyment and so on and so forth).

Chapter 6

**Kellindil**

He was furious, how dare that drow try to deceive him with something so unbelievable. He refused to believe Drizzt. True the drow's behavior was strange and not what he remembered from... 'No, it is not important, don't bring up that memory, do not bring up that memory!' Kellindil stopped walking and sighed, still ignoring his companions that were following him.

Unbeknownst to the male part of his group, Kellindil had an... encounter with drow before. The experience was devastating for him and he frankly couldn't get over it. That was what led him to meet Dove, to become a ranger like her and protect what was precious to him, before he lost more. He turned back toward their campsite. Still needing time to digest what he had heard, to analyze it and see the truth behind the lie.

**Drizzt**

When the group had come back, they were still asking the elf questions (Or what seemed to be questions from their face expressions and body language). Drizzt took this in silently. The elf didn't believe him or was in too much shock to believe him. Either way the elf remained silent about what Drizzt had said. That... hurt him more than he thought it would. His life's story was being ignored by a cousin of his race. A complete stranger, but his only hope of getting out of this.

Drizzt sighed. He knew this might happen, but he had been secretly hoping it wouldn't. If his only means of communicating with this group was not on his side, then how would he get out of this mess? The idea of summoning Guenhwyvar was getting more and more appealing. He did want to gain their trust, but then... Zak's sacrifice and all his work to get here would be for nothing. If he was going to be killed, then he would go for it, but until then maybe he could sway this surface elf to see the truth for what it was.

Drizzt turned to the silent elf who was currently just staring at the water and exhaled in frustration before speaking, "Why do you not speak to your partners?"

The group stopped talking and all turned towards him, the elf especially. "Is what I said that unbelievable? Is it truly so hard for a drow to turn good? Are all other races so pure and right and my race so dark and corroded that it is just not possible? I ask you this elf. Has one of your race ever turned evil? If so then why is it not true that a drow can turn good?" Drizzt asked getting more and more frustrated at his situation. He had come so far, he was finally out of reach of his race only to be shackled by his own appearance. It was simply not fair, but then again when had his life ever been fair?

The elf stared at him, his face going from a grimace to a confused frown. The others simply looked back and forth between them having, of course, not understood a word.

**Kellindil**

As Kellindil listened to more of what Drizzt had to say, he had to admit that for a lie it was thorough. If a lie was this detailed it was either very well thought out or... it was the truth and not a lie at all.

In Kellindil's mind he could still see the one he had lost. His precious little brother. And ironically, as if fate had a sense of humor, he was seeing his brother in Drizzt. He didn't know why or how, but he had not been able to handle seeing that right then, that was why he had to get away from the drow. Why he was silent and did not relay what was being said to his demanding friends who were growing worried at his silence. But as he stood there and listened to Drizzt's words, he started hearing a different voice.

_Start Flashback: _

_Kellindil was playing happily with his sibling, in the meadow under their hometree (a safe place for elven children to live away from dangerous predators or enemies). The long amber hair of his sibling flowed in the wind as he danced in the sun. Kyion turned to Kellindil with a smile on his young face as he asked"Can I talk with you now Kellindil?" Kellindil laughed, "As long as it isn't a question of why the wind laughs, but the earth roars, sure." His brother was always curious about things, and will ask about what he hears if he doesn't understand (_he had been dragged out here by Kyion so that his little brother could ask questions freely without being rebuked by their instructors for asking about an inappropriate topic; it had happened before. Now the meadow here was where they regularly went to chat)_.  
><em>

"_You ever wander why the drow were sent to the Underdark? If it was maybe the right thing?" Kyion asked. Kellindil's laugh instantly cut off, now he could see why he was dragged here so quickly. he should have known it would be about the drow. They had just had a history lesson that day, that had focused mainly on their darker cousins, the drow. Kyion had shown curiosity and wonder (to the worry of the adults), but Kellindil had not enjoyed that lesson. _

_Kellindil sighed, "You know why they were sent, they were causing unnecessary havoc, because of their connection to their Goddess. I think it was the right thing too. If a race such as that had no respect for life, then they do not deserve to be surrounded by it as we are."_

_The younger elf frowned at his brother, "But there is no race that is purely evil or purely good. We were just taught _that _recently! What if there were some good drow, they would be trapped with their race, having no way to escape." Kellindil frowned right back, "Didn't you already ask our teacher about this?"_

"_Yes and I got punished for it." Kyion pouted at this._

"_Well then maybe that should be a sign that you should drop it. Drow are evil, that's the end of it."_

"_Kellindil you are not being fair!"_

_Kellindil bolted up at this and advanced on his brother, who quickly backed up only to be stopped by a tree. "Fair! Was it fair that our parents were taken from us? Was it fair that we lost almost all of our clan to the drow? Tell me this Kyion. How can anyone who is good be born into that race?"_

_Kyion who was on the verge of tears at his brother for yelling at him simply whispered, "How can something as innocent as a baby be labeled as evil?"_

_Kellindil froze at this question, but the heat of his rage quickly melted it, "I don't care what you think Kyion! You were not old enough to see the glee on their faces as they tore into our mother and father! You can ask these questions so easily because you were sheltered. I was not as lucky as you. So go and grow up before you ask about something as painful as the drow!"_

_Kyion was now crying, as he pushed against his brother and climbed up the tree to get to their home in the branches. Kellindil let him run, still angry at the questions that made him remember that night of the raid. It was the last time he would ever see Kyion._

_End Flashback_

Kellindil couldn't breath as he saw the same look of frustration on the drow's face that was so much like his brother's. He could still hear that little voice asking as if were just yesterday _"What if there were some good drow?" _He turned towards Drizzt and advanced.

**Drizzt**

The elf walked towards Drizzt and knelt down in front of his bound form. The elf simply looked into his purple eyes. Drizzt looked right back, projecting all of his hurt and frustration into his stare. Not understanding how his race was so evil that he could not be given a chance, but as he started he saw something different in the elf's eyes. It wasn't disbelief like he first thought, but remorse, an emotion he only saw a few times before in his own father's eyes. The elf whispered, "Yam ym sseddog evigrof em rof siht." in his own tongue before continuing in drow, "I have not been viewing your side clearly and for that I do apologize, but you must see this from my side. You are a drow, I do not usually speak to drow, I have only witnessed your cruelty. I have been hurt by your race. Your kind has taken something precious from me, something that can never be returned. I don't know if I can fully believe you Drizzt Do'Urden, but I will be willing to give you a chance to prove yourself, what you asked me earlier is something to be considered, there are no purely good elves, this I know, it would be foolish and downright stupid to believe otherwise. However, if I look at you from that point of view, I do have to wonder, how many drow could have been like you seem to be? I will give you a chance drow, do not make me regret that decision.

Drizzt was shocked at first when he heard this, but his face broke out into a smile when he finally processed it. He nodded his head in understanding. The elf nodded back in satisfaction before turning to stand up. He paused however when Drizzt said, "I did not kill that family, I avenged them." Kellindil looked at him, but said nothing as he turned back to the quiet group of humans.

**The Party**

As Kellindil spoke to Drizzt, the rest of the group stayed quiet. Each of them were frustrated at not knowing what was going on, but they respected Kellindil's decision for not telling them, that doesn't mean they weren't each going to give him an earful for not translating, but they figured Kellindil simply needed time, whatever was said, it obviously effected him greatly.

Kellindil whispered something in elvish before speaking for a long time, then after the drow smiled Kellindil turned to them and finally ('Finally!' they thought) filled them in on what had transpired between Kellindil and the drow. As Kellindil explained what Drizzt said (what he had gone through and how he came to the surface to escape) Dove, Darda, and Gabriel each held thoughts of disbelief and instant mistrust. A strange drow he may be, but they all have heard the stories that were passed down about the drow, he may be strange, but he could also be tricking them.

Kellindil as if reading their thoughts, then related what had just gone on earlier. He too thought they were being tricked at first, but after cooling off and hearing the sincerity in Drizzt voice, something that couldn't be expressed by a cruel trickster, he finally listened with a new outlook in his mind.

"He might not be completely honest with us, but I said I would give him a chance." Kellindil finished. The rest looked at him silently, but turned when Fret exclaimed, "Why would you promise such a thing?" Dove couldn't help but agree with Fret, "Why didn't you talk to us first, before making such a decision?"

Kellindil looked at her, "You know he couldn't have killed that family, he stated so himself that he was seeking revenge. Why would a drow do that?"

Dove persisted at her question, "Yes I know he couldn't have, but why have you all of a sudden sided with him, earlier you were so cautious, but now?

Kellindil didn't know why himself, he thought about it and turned to look at Drizzt. The young drow (who was young by elf standards) looked back at him with hope and, surprisingly, trust in his lavender eyes. Kellindil turned back to his friends, "He reminds me of someone that I have lost. I do not know Drizzt that well, but for some reason I think 'that person' would be willing to give him a chance. Please just trust me on this." Dove knew who he spoke of, the rest were not as well informed of Kellindil's past, but they didn't push it.

Dove sighed, "Fine we will keep Drizzt under our custody, until we are sure he can be trusted, if not we will deal with him as necessary. McGristle, however; will be returned to the village and will be charged for falsely accusing the drow. Gabriel would you be willing to accompany me to get the head of that Barghest? we will need evidence to convince the townspeople."

Gabriel nodded and followed her out of their campsite. Kellindil turned back to Drizzt and explained the situation, stating that he would give further information and instructions once they had turned Roddy McGristle in.


	7. Chapter 7

Good news! The plot bunnies hit me! Bad news! They hit the wrong story! So yeah, I've been focusing on my Hunted story for the past week, until a stray bunny found this story, so now I'm back! Also for those of you who did not know, I updated my last chapter. I didn't get an e-mail saying it was updated so I wasn't sure if you guys got one either. I think I was just a little too eager to get it out. Note to self: do not get too excited or else story will be effected. Again sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

**The Party**

The party had arrived back after roughly 2 days of traveling. Dove explained that she would tell the others what had happened and she would take the barghest head with her to help back her story up.

As Dove went to explain to the mayor and the rest of the townspeople. Kellindil was left in charge of watching a complacent Drizzt while Darda and Gabriel were restraining a livid Roddy at the edge of the town.

"I'm telling ye that they won't believe a thing ye say! That drow's weapon was found at the scene of the crime! How will ye explain that?" Roddy bellowed at his captors.

The three companions looked at each other, they had forgotten about that detail in their haste to catch up with Drizzt.

"Well!" Roddy demanded.

Kellindil looked at his companions before calmly replying, "By finding out from the source." He then turned to Drizzt who had been watching all of this, the drow was probably wondering what was going on.

"Drizzt Do'Urden?" Kellindil asked, the youth looked up at his name, Kellindil continued "I need to know what happened to your other blade? You wear a belt for two scimitars, but only carry one. Why is that?" Kellindil had deliberately left out that Drizzt's broken blade was in the town, if he was going to lie, Kellindil would be able to accurately access if he was lying.

Drizzt looked confused at the question, not knowing why this was such important information. "When I fought those orcs I mentioned to you earlier, one of my blades broke in the battle, I did not see the necessity of carrying a worthless blade, seeing as it would only be a dead weight."

The answer of a true fighter. Kellindil nodded his head and then turned to let the others know what Drizzt had said.

"The orcs must have been working for the barghest." Darda said, the others nodded in agreement, while McGristle just stewed in anger. That explained the blade, but Dove had already left for the village. If they wanted this to work out properly, they would have to enter the village with both of their prisoners, but first to reapply the gag to the demanding motor mouth.

Dove had hoped that she wouldn't meet with too much resistance, but the others just couldn't believe that Roddy, a respectful hunter, would falsely accuse someone for something as selfish as pride. True he was all for going after the drow when he was guilty, but they are sure that McGristle knew what he was doing. 'Well they obviously don't know McGristle then.' Dove thought with irritation.

She had undeniable proof that the drow was innocent, until the fact that Drizzt's scimitar had been found at the scene of the crime was brought up. How could she have forgotten about something so important?

**Dove  
><strong>

Dove bit her lip as she looked at the mayor who was waiting for an explanation for the broken scimitar.

She was in a bit of a dilemma and didn't know how to answer. Dove opened her mouth, only to close it at the sound of a disturbance behind her.

Dove turned to look, along with the rest of the villagers, only to see Kellindil come walking in with a quiet Drizzt (still tied up and weaponless) walking just a bit behind him. Darda and Gabriel held up the rear, with McGristle held in between them; gagged and red in the face.

Dove turned to the mayer to excuse herself, before striding over to her companions, an angry scowl on her face.

"What are you doing here? Didn't we agree that it would be better to leave the drow outside of the village? And why is McGristle here and gagged? I am having a very hard time convincing these people that he is guilty of false accusation, and you guys just come strolling in with him trussed up like a caught boar? Yes this is really going to help our situation." Dove whispered to Kellindil, sarcasm with a hint of venom dripping off her words.

Kellindil took it in stride, understanding her attitude of frustration. Once Dove was done talking, Kellindil then explained that they had forgotten about the evidence of Drizzt's other weapon being found. Dove nodded her head at the answer, and admitted that she had just been asked that very question. Kellinidil then asked Dove if he could take it from here, and then, with the request that she keep an eye on Drizzt, walked up to said mayor, who was waiting impatiently.

Kellindil nodded his head in greeting, before stating, "You wish to know of the drow's weapon?" after receiving a confirmation Kellindil continued, "I have an answer for you, We found that the barghest who attacked the Thistledown family was also the commander of some nearby orcs who had planned to attack the village. The drow had come into contact with them by coincidence, they had a fall out with each other and the drow had killed them. During the battle one of the drow's blades broke. As any warrior would know, the weapon was beyond repair and would just be a useless dead weight. The drow left it there, only for it to be found by the barghest, who used it here to try and frame the drow, in order to conceal his presence near this village. There were two sets of prints at the crime scene, the second set were what belonged to the drow, after the crime scene. The first and older set were an impersonation of the drow's, but they were much to deep for the light step of an elf."

Kellindil had conveniently left out the fact that he found out the location of the scimitar from the drow himself, who would believe a drow after all... course with this thought Kellindil couldn't help but question his own sanity, but left it at that. He also might have used a bit of license with the battle description, but it was the best conclusion he could come up with as he and the others had been entering the village.

The mayor was a bit skeptical at the answer, but it was sound and he couldn't think of anything to counter it (the village had found the remains of orcs while searching for the drow) and the party had confirmed the weapon's origin to be of the drow's, plus he did not want to offend the Party of Sundabar in fear that they would not help them with a future crises.

However, there was one more question he wished to have answered, "But what about what happened in the barn? Do you expect me to believe that it was this barghest and not a great animal as Roddy McGristle had stated who devoured my friends?"

Dove interjected here, "The animal that McGristle mentioned was a panther a summoned beast that belongs to the drow. There was no evidence of a panther being in that barn."

The mayor was not placated with this answer, "I want proof that the drow even has such a panther, and if whether or not this animal was here or not. Not supposed facts!"

Dove turned to Kellindil, who sighed before turning to Drizzt. "Do'Urden? I wish to see the object for which you summoned that panther." Drizzt looked at Kellindil, then at his surroundings, before replying, "Why exactly do you wish for her?" Kellindil gestured to the mayor, "The leader of this town wishes for proof that the beast you carry with you is a panther as we say and not of a different origin that could have done the damage that was witnessed here." Drizzt glanced around again, clearly nervous about something, but what it was Kellindil couldn't tell.

"Do you plan on summoning her as proof?" the young drow asked. Kellindil nodded yes as a reply. Drizzt shifted to one foot before shifting to the other in anxiety, "I am not so sure if that would wise. You see-" He was interrupted however, by Kellindil's sigh of frustration at the drow before him, Kellindil offered to help this drow, but he was starting to wonder if that was such a wise decision. "Look drow, you are in a very precarious situation, you claim to be innocent, but your very heritage is enough for these people to believe otherwise. You may have the means to prove yourself, but if you do not tell me where to locate that summoning artifact, then I will be forced to search you here and now. I may not have been able to identify which artifact you carried was the right one before, but I will most certainly find it this time. If you put up resistance, it will not be viewed as such by these people, but as a means of attack. So are you going to cooperate with me or not?"

**Drizzt**

Drizzt grimaced at the response he was given. He knew his situation, he knew it very well. He was lucky that the elf was willing to even help him at all. However, Drizzt had never summoned Guen when he was a hostage. Granted he had been tempted to before, but he never went through with it. He didn't know how Guen would react or if he could even prevent her actions.

However, he had little choice. Drizzt sighed in dejection, then lowered his head before answering the elf, "She is a small statuette in my left pouch. The elf nodded, before reaching into said pouch to pull her out. Drizzt tensed as the elf studied the figurine.

"But please I beg you, do not summon her, I do not know how she will react to this situation." The elf gave him a weird look, "She is a summoning is she not, then she will obey the one who summons her." Drizzt shook his head at this, "You do not understand. She will not be compelled to follow what she herself does not want to do. I have made sure of that."

This time the elf just stared at him, before inhaling and then gave him another look tinted with suspicion. "I find that hard to believe, there is no record of any summoning being able to do as such. Now how do I summon her."

Drizzt hung his head at the inevitable outcome that was to happen, before answering, "Just call out her name."

**Kellindil**

Kellindil waited for the drow to continue, but when silence followed, he stated, "Which is...?"

The drow looked at him, then the figurine, before he gestured for Kellindil to come closer. Kellindil hesitantly came closer, before the drow leaned in to whisper the name to him.

Kellindil stepped back with this knowledge, and then turned to the mayor. "I have the object which can summon the panther." The mayor gestured at him, "Well then get on with it, I will not refute any suspicions on that drow, until all the accusations that were pinned on him or his possessions about the Thistledowns are proven false before my very eyes."

The party acknowledged this answer, before Kellindil placed the figurine down on the ground and called out, "Guenhwyvar come forth."

A/N:

Sorry again for taking so long, but I'm actually happy that I am finally getting ideas for my other stories.

I am so happy at you guys. I have gotten over 60 reviews, I have never even broken 50 with my other stories. You have made me one happy girl ^^.

Also thank you guys for not waking Review up last time. He is currently in his play pen, but he would love some attention. If you stop by say hi to him, please.


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! I just had my birthday and I got the next book in the Drizzt Series! I've just finished it and it put me in the mood for more writing!

Yes I cut my last chapter there, what can I say I love cliffhangers (when I'm not the one left hanging).

And it would seem I need to answer some questions.

**REINAMARIE:** frankly whenever I read, I like to think of different outcomes (some are just so out there though that I leave them in my head, but still enjoy them) this one in particular, I kept wanting to see the party's reaction to Drizzt. I would check to see if anyone wrote this idea and when none came out... well, I took matters into my own hands. Satisfying answer?

**Tamuril2: **To be honest, I didn't really think of throwing things at Drizzt. It's a good idea, but I'm not going to put it in. Why? First reason, this is a town that is out of the way, but is still peaceful. Second, if they did throw something there is the possibility of hitting the others, who they respect, too. If Drizzt was out of the way instead of being so close to Kellindil then I think the townspeople would have, but they respect the party and that would be some way to show it (oh yes I respect you so much, let me show you my respect by accidentally hitting you in the face with a rock). Funny, but that would lead into a whole other side plot that I just don't want to mess with right now.

Also for Guen. You asked about that, but I couldn't quite recall either so I did some rereading. Drizzt had basically gambled with his life in order to show Guen that he was a friend and that she could battle the urge to follow her order and kill him. She won in the end, and Drizzt ("though he had her in spirit" -quote) needed to get her statue so that she wouldn't have this same problem.

In the long run (and this is just a stray thought coming to the surface) I have no clue what he plans to do with her when he dies (of old age or whatever ends up killing him), but all I know is that Drizzt is not only Guen's friend, but also the guardian of her statue (in a way).

And Roddy's dog was killed remember?

And to all of you reviewers out there, thank you for giving me honest and constructive info. I enjoy the humorous moments, but I am happy that you aren't afraid to give me an actual answer other than (I like your story, please update soon) flattering, but not really helpful in the long run since I can't gauge much from that. You guys actually give off the aura of 'I love your reading and am eagerly waiting for more' with what you say.

If you don't know how to give a good review, it's all right, don't force it, just give me an honest opinion of what you think about the chapter and if you feel like something could have been done better then say it. Just like you like long good chapters, I like long good reviews, but hey any length is nice to get as long as it is good.

I've had my say, enjoy the chapter ^-^.

Chapter 8

**Guenhwyvar**

Guen was not happy. Forget happy, she was pissed. She had been sent away from her friend. She hasn't been called back in the past day and had no clue what became of Drizzt.

She hasn't even chased the deer, an eternal hunt that was sacred for her as the chase was natural, a part of who she was. She just paced back and forth, anxiety and fear, her only thoughts.

Having been through many masters the panther knew how to read mortals. That elf and the others, she knew would not wrongfully hurt Drizzt, but the man with the dog, had a horrible smell about him. He would willingly hurt Drizzt even if the drow wasn't guilty of anything, joyfully even.

Guen growled at this thought. She wanted, needed, to prevent that man from hurting her friend, permanently if necessary.

Guenhwyvar stopped at this. Pacing wouldn't help and her thoughts would only make her even angrier.

With a huff Guen lied down. She needed to calm down, anger would only cloud her natural instincts. Something that was vital for one such as her.

Guen may be smarter than the average panther, and even wiser than a human at times, but she was still an animal. Her thinking process was different than that of a mortal. She was aware of Drizzt using anger to help his fighting, and for him it would seem to work.

But for her and others like her, this was not the same. It would only cause her to make mistakes that could damage rather then help the situation.

Guen breathed deeply to help her temper. After a few minutes she soon felt calm, maybe even torpid.

The torpid feeling caused her to rest and help gain energy if she was called again, in the case of Drizzt escaping or an emergency.

* * *

><p>Someone did call her all right. But it was not Drizzt. She growled at the different voice that had the audacity to not belong to her friend. But she quickly shoved the anger into a corner as she ran towards the portal. Eager to see what had become of Drizzt.<p>

* * *

><p>So far she didn't like what she saw. Guen was surrounded by people that were just reeking of hostility and fear. This wasn't good, if push came to shove fear could lead to rage, not anger, rage. A blinding type of anger that made your actions seem justified and right; whether or not they were was another story all together. The crowd stirred even more as a voice started to speak.<p>

Guen's ears laid back. She became restless as she heard that voice, it was the one who had called her. It was the elf that had shot her with that arrow. He stood right in front of her, which was a little too close, she backed up a bit, to the discomfort of the crowd (she saw some mothers putting their human cubs inside), and studied the elf.

She dismissed him when he didn't make himself as a threat, she just wanted to locate Drizzt. The panther wished she wasn't surrounded by so many people, their scents were mixing together and made it hard for her to single out any individual scent. She stood up, smelling the fear in the air skyrocket at her actions, but didn't care.

As she turned about she saw two things that made her feel both amused and furious. The amusement came from seeing that evil smelling human tied up and gagged. She snorted in satisfaction at the sight of it, but what made her furious was her friend, tied up and surrounded by a crowd that obviously did not want him to be there.

Guenhwyvar growled at this. Drizzt seemed to be anxious over something, but what she didn't paused to consider. He was surrounded by a crowd who was fearful of him and therefore would react in a negative way, what did she need to consider? She turned back to the elf that was talking. Unlike her drow companion she knew what he was saying. Satisfied with the fact that nothing untrue was being said about Drizzt, she trotted up to the drow and, almost motherly, rubbed herself against his legs, growling at the crowd as she did so. If any went out of line, oh they would most certainly regret it.

**Drizzt**

Guenhwyvar didn't act as he had feared. She was definitely edgy with the townspeople around them, but she did not attack. Drizzt scowled at himself, he should have known better then to think Guenhwyvar would attack unthinkingly. She was his light when he had been in the Underdark; she even prevented him from killing Briza when his mind had been clouded with rage. The drow looked at the people around him, there were men and women, and even some children. Yes Drizzt was very disappointed in himself for doubting his first and currently only friend.

The drow smiled down at the panther as she rubbed against him, growling at those who glared his way. He knew that the level of fear had risen at Guen's appearance, but he didn't care. He was not alone in this anymore.

**Party of Sundabar**

After summoning the panther, Kellindil figured it would wait for his next command, so he left her to wait as he turned to the mayor in order to continue his case (as quickly as possible too, Kellindil didn't want the crowd to turn into a mob at the continual sight of the cat and drow). Though the mayor seemed distracted by the cat and the elf couldn't help a glance behind him to see what she was doing. His words halted as he watched the panther rub up against the drow. The image of a mother comforting her child, sprang to mind and he could almost hear that cat purring, if she hadn't been growling.

The elf shook his head and focused back on his task (to get the people to believe their claim that the drow wasn't guilty and to get said drow out of there so that they could start figuring this Drizzt Do'Urden out.

"As you can see she is a summoning of the feline variety and," Kellindil gestured at her paw prints, "her prints were not found anywhere at the crime scene." The mayor begrudgingly nodded at this, "Very well, you have stated your case, with proof to back it up. We will have Roddy McGristle punished accordingly." Dove and Kellindil nodded at this as a pair of men came forth to take the struggling and red faced man from Gabriel and Darth; both very willing to pass Roddy along.

As the party of Sundabar watched this, Kellindil's gaze slid to the drow, but was quickly drawn to the panther who was watching with a look that stated, if she could, she would be chuckling. Kellindil grinned a little at this, but was forced to turn his attention back to the mayor. "I do not wish this was true of Mr McGristle, but everyone heard him accuse the drow over and over. He will not be punished for that, anyone would have accused the drow, but for his crime of attacking you, that will not be easily forgiven."

The group nodded their appreciation at this. The mayor continued though,"But what do you plan to do with the drow? I do not want him anywhere near here, he has caused enough damage with his mere presence. I want him gone!" The crowd yelled out their agreement, and some of the men even loosened their blades. The drow being in their village, even if he was tied up and defenseless, was not viewed upon with understanding. They would only be satisfied if the drow was kept under lock and key. Kellindil could see Drizzt flinching at this and the panther's fur was bristling up. Dove and Kellindil glanced at each other, it would seem their stay had lasted long enough. "We do not plan on letting him roam free at all, we are taking him with us as a prisoner. Any drow on the surface is not welcomed here and will be shown as such." Kellindil stated, that last part mostly to please the crowd and prevent a mob and also to sate the growing anger in his heart. Yes Kellindil had said he was willing to give this drow a chance to prove himself, but to have to spend more of his time with a drow? Kellindil clenched his teeth into a grimacing smile as the crowd cheered at his words.

He turned to the drow who was beyond nervous now (those blades were still unsheathed and were being lifted in the air during that cheer). Kellindil looked down at the panther, before stating, "Guenhwyvar return." The panther stared at him and then snorted. The elf was a bit shocked, but then scowled. The last thing he needed to show this crowd, was that they were not in control of the drow, he tried again. "Guenhwyvar I said come." The panther just glared at him. Scowling some more, Kellindil bent to pick up the statuette that was left on the ground, before turning to Dove. He would pursue this, but not in front of the townspeople. Dove seeing this going on and happy that the crowd had not noticed over their own cheering, nodded at Kellindil's pointed look, she turned to bid the mayor good day, before gesturing for her teammates that it was time to leave. She held Kellindil and Darda back for a moment though, "Darda and I are going to stay and replenish our supplies, you try and control the situation with that cat. We do not want a mob after this drow." She whispered to them. Kellindil nodded, before following Gabriel who was now leading—but not touching—the drow, thanks to one smug looking cat that stayed close behind their dark prisoner. Kellindil raised an eyebrow at this, he would ask about that after they got back to camp.

* * *

><p>When they returned to their camp, it was roughly past noon. Fret, having stayed to keep an eye on their equipment, bid them goodnight, he was exhausted and needed to catch up on some desperately needed sleep after (in his own words) a thoroughly ridiculous trip that has put him at the end of his rope. They would have to wait for the others before having a meal, so Gabriel and Kellindil just let him be. In the mean time Kellindil asked Gabriel about that little moment before they left and as it would turn out, before Gabriel had even touched Drizzt, Guenhwyvar had quickly put herself between them, growling up a storm. In order to prevent suspicion Gabriel had quickly backed up a bit, before gesturing for the drow to follow him. Drizzt had complied after a bit of guessing what was wanted. Said drow was now resting on said cat contently wrapped around him.<p>

As Kellindil turned to the drow, he noticed a bit of a smirk on the drow's lips, causing his own to thin in disapproval. "You do realize, that your cat's actions could have made everything turn sour, don't you?"

The younger elf's smirk diminished a bit, but he couldn't help, but state, "I warned you that it might not have been a good idea to summon her to begin with. Guen is stubborn and might not even leave until she is satisfied with my current situation, even if I told her to go. I couldn't tell for sure, but you were trying to dismiss her earlier, were you not?" Kellindil spat out a yes, irritated from that close call, "She has a mind of her own. I said this already, it is your own fault for not believing it."

Kellindil balked at this, "You expect me to believe the word of a drow so easily?"

"You did so before."

"I did not say I trusted you, I said I would give you a chance to prove yourself to be what you claimed!"

Drizzt seemed to almost pout at this, after a bit, it seemed as if the drow would say no more, until Kellindil heard, "If you expect nothing but lies from me, then how can I?"

Kellindil frowned at this, but didn't answer, instead he asked, "If you would send your cat away... please."

Drizzt sighed and looked down at the cat, "Guen I'll be fine, go back to your home and rest." The cat snorted at that, but unwrapped herself from him, before pacing in a circle, becoming transparent as mist floated from her form, until she was nothing but mist, and then nothing at all.

Gabriel had been watching silently, waiting until Kellindil stopped talking, "Well at least the cat's gone, what did you two talk about anyway?"

The elf sighed, before answering, "Just... ugh, why the cat wouldn't leave when I told her too."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh... and that was all?"

"Yes."

"Didn't seem like it to me."

"Gabriel, please, I am not in the mood right now." Kellindil said, feeling a headache coming on.

"I know how you feel about the drow-" Gabriel started, was interrupted with, "I highly doubt that." before continuing, "-BUT, I think you need to be a bit more open about this, your not the only one who is confused about him." They both looked at the drow who was now resting against a tree, not even bothering to pay attention to the words he couldn't understand. "All I'm saying Kellindil is that we are here, we've been friends for years, and yet you seem to act as if the drow is your sole responsibility. You're not alone in this. Granted your the only one who can actually talk with him, but that can be easily remedied. In fact, why don't we go about fixing that right now." Kellindil looked up at this, "Are you suggesting I teach him common tongue?"

"Why not, it would be much more helpful, in the long run, if all of us could talk with him."

"I would rather I not,"

"And just why not?"

"Too much of an advantage for him." Gabriel stared at him, before groaning, "Fine we'll just ask the others and if they agree with me, then you're out voted. But if not, then I'll drop it. Okay?"

Kellindil did not like this idea, he knew just as much as Gabriel did, that he and the others didn't like having to wait for Kellindil to translate. Especially with that last episode of him not saying anything at all. Yes Kellindil was seeing himself as a language instructor very soon indeed.

If he agreed, but he had said yes anyway or else Gabriel would have hammered him even more, and right now Fret wasn't the only one who needed a nap.

A/N:

Yes I am leaving you at that for now, I love to write, but it would seem that my ideas for them, come short and far between. Grrr. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Review is in need of a baby-sitter. If you do it for me I might be able to write sooner. Holds the toddler out.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you guys who reviewed for my last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed Guen so much. I had fun writing her. Sorry it took me so long to write this story, I had to actually do a whole lot of research for this one. Reason being? Well... you'll have to read to find out. Enjoy the chapter ^-^!

Chapter 9

**Dove**

After she and Darda had returned with supplies, they had packed up and traveled a ways from the village before setting up for the night; now starting on dinner.

It was during the travel that Gabriel had explained what he and Kellindil had discussed.

They instantly agreed to the idea and Kellindil had dejectedly explained to Drizzt that he was to learn common tongue. From the drow's face expressions he was just as excited as they were.

The dark elf had then done something strange; he had bowed his head while saying, "Usstan tlun kr'athin ulu screa malla An'kin." (1)

What was strange about it was Kellindil's reaction. 'From the looks of Kellindil's face expression he wasn't expecting to hear whatever Drizzt had just said.' Dove thought in slight amusement.

Kellindil truly did look like the air was knocked out of him. When Drizzt looked back up, Kellindil stared at him, before hesitantly saying, "T'yin xal dos screa al. Whol Usstan orn naut tai'luen dos pholor jabplynnen." (2)

Drizzt just grinned at him, an eager look very apparent in his eyes.

* * *

><p>It was after dinner that Kellindil had started. The others were pretending to be busy with something, but all wanted to listen.<p>

It was fascinating to watch him teach the drow, and in a way the others were learning the dark elf's native language as well.

**Kellindil**

Kellindil sat cross-legged in front of his dark cousin, before explaining in the drow tongue how he would start, "Nin Do'urden, Usstan tlun aluin ulu kre'j xuil folbol rescho. Usstan orn mon'tu ulu l' bol Usstan ssinssrin dos ulu screa, Usstan orn telanth vel'bol ol zhah wun ilythiiri lu' t'yin wun rivvin. Usstan ssinssrin dos ulu ol telanth rath wun ilythiiri lu' t'yin rivvin h'uena Usstan tlun xunor. Xun dos kampi'un?" (3)

"Siyo An'kin" (4)

Kellindil nodded at this reply before beginning. He pointed to his own eye saying, "Sol... eye."

The drow then repeated, "Sol... eye." With a bit of a lilt in his voice. Kellindil could tell that Drizzt would draw many women's attentions with that lilt, even if he was a drow. His voice was almost musical in its exotic accent. From the corner of his eye he could tell Drizzt had Dove's undivided attention.

With a small frown at this he continued by pointing to his nose and then the lips, "Qloav... lips."

Drizzt repeated.

The lilt in Drizzt's voice would go away in time, after speaking the common tongue for a while ('Though how long Drizzt would be on the surface or even alive for that matter has yet to be seen.' Kellindil thought). However, the difference of the vowels in drow and common was obvious from the start. He would pronounce them the way Kellindil would say them, but once Kellindil was finished with the facial parts and had Drizzt repeat all of them back to him. Drizzt had trouble. The drow would pronounce eye as aye or ear as eir as if he said heir.

Kellindil sighed before correcting him, very well aware of the eyes watching him and Drizzt. He knew his friends were listening and probably trying to learn the drow language while Drizzt learned common. He even saw Darda mouth the drow word 'har' for ear.

They had asked if he would teach them before and he had declined, the reason being that they would hardly meet drow on the surface and last time he checked they most certainly weren't going to the Underdark. Why they didn't go somewhere else to learn Kellindil didn't know. But it usually was wise to learn from an elf if at all possible; maybe that was it?

But from that glint in Gabriel's eyes that was starting to be matched by Dove and Darda, they might see this as an opportunity to ask again; and more likely then not, succeed this time.

Kellindil finished his first lesson with Drizzt, before going to bed afterwords, but not before hearing a, "Bel'la dos whol l' zhaunil dos inbal belbaunin uns'aa nindol tangi." (5)

Kellindil paused, turned towards the drow and replied with, "Xal dos guy'ya zhaunil dal nindol zhaunil l' huthin tangi." (6) before leaving for his bedroll.

**Drizzt**

Drizzt was over joyed to hear he would be learning common; a means to know what his holders (he couldn't say captors, at least not until he fully understood his situation and where he was being taken) were talking about. At this point in time he had guessed what their names were. The elf who was teaching him was Kellindil, the human female was Dove, the burly male was Darda, the other male was Gabriel.

The short one walking around he hadn't quite figured out yet, but that's because the dwarf was usually by the river washing his clothes and would make entertaining cries at the state of said clothes before he would dejectedly throw one of them away. The others would just smile at each other, but none would call out his name until they were out of his earshot.

Drizzt recalled Kellindil not wanting to tell him who they were, he respected the elf's caution and didn't reveal the fact that he knew their names at this point (that and he was a drow; no matter how good of heart he was. He was still raised with his own race; withholding information from others because of lack of benefits was an unconscious habit he had yet to break).

Drizzt felt like he did well for his first lesson and Kellindil was right it was easy since all he taught was about 7 words; words that Drizzt was determined to remember before sleep called for him that night.

* * *

><p>The others were soon getting ready for bed, but one was on watch; it was Darda.<p>

Not being very tired as of yet and having repeated the new words many times, Drizzt watched him silently. Neither could talk with the other so there was nothing else he could do... except maybe sing to relieve the boredom and help himself relax. But that wouldn't be viewed upon too well (if anything the human may mistake it as a chant or something and knock him out as to prevent him from further spell casting). Causing their level of trust for him to go down, even if he did explain.

Drizzt was at a disadvantage. So the best he could do is try to sleep for the night and learn as fast and as much of the language as was possible.

* * *

><p>Morning came quicker than he felt was possible. Being high strung from what happened in the village – having not understood a word that was said – and<br>then finding an elf who didn't trust him for a teacher, while still being tied up – thus making his comfort level not very high – Drizzt didn't wake up very happy. And having someone spoon feed him? (That was an uncomfortable and embarrassing episode for it was the female who did so, with Kellindil hovering over both of them).

Drizzt did not fully trust the female, at least not yet (from their earlier behavior female humans were nothing like female drow, but he wasn't about to throw caution to the wind after all). As for the food... there was a very common phrase in his homeland, 'Jala cahallin xal tlu elg'cahlin' (7). That saying saved him so many times; especially in Melee Magthere. He had always run certain tests that his fath- that the _Weapons Master _had taught him to check if the food was safe (that memory was still a little painful, even though almost a year had past since his father's second death).

He hadn't been able to test this strange smelling meat so, of course, he was hesitant. They weren't about to untie him either so that he could check for poison.

At his hesitation the female just smiled at him (which did anything but comfort him; a smiling female was a dangerous female) and simply took a spoonful herself, swallowed and then scooped up some more of the food, putting it back in front of him. Drizzt waited for a while to see if their were any effects, after none were apparent, he hesitantly took a bite.

At the first taste his eyes had lit up. He was a decent cook, make no mistake of that. But Drizzt had never had fish. His first taste, was soon met with a want for more. He eagerly opened up for the next spoonful.

* * *

><p>Drizzt could tell Dove was amused with his reaction to the whole thing, but he still had his pride so he would now remember to compose himself before the next meal.<p>

The others were packing up and Kellindil came over to help him up, holding a knife in one hand to help "convince" Drizzt not to try anything and prevent it if he did anyway.

It was time to leave.

**The Party**

The party had discussed during breakfast that morning that they should go to Silverymoon. They had connections there, so they would be able to get a drow in without too much trouble. Plus it was one of the closest places that had a genuine Truth Viewer who would not lie about what they saw; Alustriel Silverhand being one of them.

And Dove also wanted to see her sister, who she hadn't visited since the Moonlight Festival last year: a celebration of the Moon Bridge's anniversary (which, ironically, was finished on the night with a full moon).

As they traveled Kellindil was beginning Drizzt's second lesson. He had reviewed with Drizzt to make sure he remembered last night's lesson. Being satisfied he simply pointed at certain plants or locations and would do what he did last night. Drizzt's voice repeating back.

"Lorug... tree"

"Lorug... tree" Drizzt said

Kellindil pointed up when they were going through a clearing.

"Anulo... sky"

Drizzt looked up at this, before almost whispering, "sky." in what seemed like an awed voice to the rest.

Kellindil paused, understanding the drow's wonder for an out of reach ceiling that was never the same. If he himself lived under rock for a long time he would be awed at the sky too.

The drow had probably looked at it for many days, if his actions were anything to go by.

Kellindil continued, "L' Sssiks wun l' Anulo zhah Sun." (8)

"Sssiks... Sun"

Kellindil paused before speaking about identifying the next item, "Gaer zhah nau xan'ss wun dosst xanalress whol nindol, ji Usstan orn naut eszak bauth ezual l' ilythiiri xan'ss ust. Nindol zhah natha olva ul'kas grass.." (9) Gesturing to the small greenery on the ground.

Drizzt looked at the plant before repeating "Grass."

This continued for most of their traveling, with identification of things that either came near or went by. Some having a word for it in drow and others not.

Suru for bird. Tonashssen were rocks. Daisy was a type of 'anonen, or flower. A river they passed by was niar'hanin flowing with clean niar or water. On and on until it was time for lunch.

Dove volunteered to feed the drow again, much to Kellindil's chagrin. Dove sighed at this, Kellindil was like a brother to her and she loved him for it, but he was sometimes more of a brother than she liked, especially his over protectiveness, but she understood why he was overprotective. She was the sister he never had and he already lost his family at such a young age, to drow no less.

She sighed, getting her own food before taking Drizzt's share to him. Kellindil was with the drow now reviewing what Drizzt had learned. Patiently correcting what Drizzt did wrong and nodding approvingly to what the drow did right. Kellindil never smiled around the drow.

Her friend was being quite the good teacher 'Probably, because he wants this over and done with.' Dove thought with a giggle.

Dove knelt before the young dark elf, blowing on the cooked rabbit before bringing it up to Drizzt's closed mouth.

The drow looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Dove smiled at him, knowing what he wanted her to do, before taking the bite herself and then readying another for him. She wanted to laugh, she knew why Drizzt wanted her too, but really the drow was being as cautious with her as Kellindil was with him.

Dove laughed outright at the comparison in her head and made a mental note to not let Kellindil ever hear her say that the drow was like him.

The drow was about to take a bite, but stopped at her laughter, studying her more closely, before leaning back and closing his mouth.

Dove sighed at her mistake, took the second bite for herself in proof that she really didn't do anything to the food and waited to see if he would take the third bite.

After a minute Drizzt did so and with the same look in his eye after he had tried the fish, he held his mouth open eagerly for more, 'Like a chick just waiting for his mother to give him more.' Dove thought with amusement.

The lunch was finished soon after Drizzt was done eating, but they took a bit of a breather to refill their water pouches by the river and to rest their legs.

The drow was leaning on a tree, Kellindil having given him some water. Oddly enough, only Kellindil could give him water, the drow wouldn't except any from anyone else; not even Fret. After Dove asked him about it Kellindil had explained to her that Drizzt saw him as an abban (10); not as an enemy, but not as a friend either. The drow could trust Kellindil to not want to kill him, but he could also count on the fact that if it was in Kellindil's best interest he wouldn't help Drizzt.

Dove understood then why Drizzt excepted Kellindil's water. It wouldn't be poisoned for what gain would the elf have after he promised to help Drizzt?

None.

Food was a different matter, for Drizzt could go without food for a few days at least, but he would always need water.

They set out after their break, Kellindil reviewing with Drizzt what he had just learned as they walked on towards Silverymoon.

A/N:

I am now done with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I hope I did a good job with Drizzt's lessons (never taught a language class before so I was sort of going with what I've seen and with how I learned from the past). I know it's been kind of mellow and all, but I'm still trying to figure out where I want this plot to go to exactly. So please be patient.

Here are the translated versions of the drow language that I did not provide within the chapter. Please note that for you some of these sentences may seem out of character, but let me just put this thought out there. Some of the English language is not in the drow language so I had to improvise and I ended up with a type of polite traditional interaction between a student and teacher. Also Drizzt is trying to get Kellindil to tolerate if not trust him. And respect is a good way to do that (also this is the drow language and this is how he would respond to a male or female drow that would expect if not demand respect or even submission). If I wasn't clear in that explanation and you want a more detailed one then just review/e-mail me.

1: I am ready to learn honored teacher.

2: Then may you learn well. For I will not spare you on errors.

3: Now Do'urden, I am going to begin with something easy. I will point to the item I want you to learn, I will say what it is in drow and then in common. I want you to say it back in drow and then common once I am done. Do you understand?

4: Yes Teacher.

5: Thank you for the knowledge you have given me this day.

6: May you bear wisdom from this knowledge the next day.

7: Any food may be poisoned. (I did not make that up)

8: The Sun in the sky is

9: There is no word in your language for this, so I will not worry about saying the drow word first. This is a plant called grass. (there really wasn't a word that I could find)

10: Ally (let me explain that Abban is ally and then there's Abbil for comrade or trusted friend. Since abbil means you can trust them, I sort of took some license and made abban for not-enemy, but not-friend either. Hence why it means ally, but in the drow terms of ally it is someone who you can trust for the time being.)

See you guys in the next chapter. Review is currently pulling at my hair and has quite the grip (the little munchkin) so please help me. I don't want to have an early and painful balding episode T.T


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, I'm surprised that I actually wrote this one so fast. Usually it takes me over a month for inspiration to come (That or it comes and it's for the wrong story so it takes a month for the inspiration to switch). I'm glad that you liked the last chapter.

Also LadyofShadow (I wish I knew if you had an account or not, there is one LadyofShadow, but she's from Italy. Is that you?):

I wanted to comment on something.

First yes I did have a few high school language lessons, but frankly those don't count because all you really learn are a few words you never use for the rest of your life. So I had to improvise. I went off of what I've read before or have seen in movies or from my own personal experience (I watch anime in the Japanese language and as a result I've picked up a few of their words). So it's just a matter of time and exposure that you eventually learn a language.

Second I know what you mean for abbil not really being a 'trusted' friend from a drow's point of view, but it does literally mean comrade, friend, or trusted friend. Weird, I know, but that's what it means.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 10

**Drizzt**

The past few days were like this: They would eat breakfast, Dove would feed him, Kellindil would teach him a few words and review with him the ones he already learned until he had them memorized. They would then get ready to leave, Kellindil would teach him more words and a little about the grammar as they traveled; always making sure he was hydrated.

They would take a break in the middle of the day, near a brook or other source of water, to eat and rest their legs. The dwarf (which by this time Drizzt learned was named Fret) would make those entertaining moans and groans as he massaged his own legs.

During this time Kellindil would start teaching him sentences with the words he already learned after Dove fed him again.

The elf never smiled at him, so it was hard to tell just how satisfied Kellindil was with his progress, but Drizzt found him to be a very good teacher and wondered if Kellindil had done this before.

After lunch they would continue to travel to wherever it was they were heading. Drizzt did not know and no one told him so he didn't bother asking.

He figured either they would tell him or he would have to learn when they arrived. It was at night on the 5th day of travel that Kellindil started to talk with him about furthering the lessons.

"You are making good time in your learning. After a few more days I want you to begin talking only in common, if you return to speaking in drow I will act as if you did not say anything at all. Do you understand?" Kellindil explained

"I understand Teacher." Drizzt said with a slight bow of his head. Kellindil, it would seem, was no longer shocked by Drizzt's show of etiquette; to bow before someone willingly was stating that person had an advantage over the other. No one did so, unless they didn't want to get punished for not showing respect to the higher ups. What Drizzt was doing was rare in drow society, but was still part of his culture. The elf's face remained neutral during this display before nodding and turning for bed.

The rest of them soon went to sleep. It was Gabriel's turn for first watch this night. The human stood a ways from Drizzt.

The drow had yet to be able to fall asleep properly while still being bound.

The lack of comfortable positions limited him greatly and he found that, like the other nights, sleep did not come easily.

The dark elf glanced in the direction of the human and estimated that he would not hear or if he did the drow would be able to stop in enough time before the human neared.

With an intake of breath the drow started to quietly sing a song in the hopes of relaxing enough to fall asleep.

**Ghil lotha dalhar**

**H'ros dos kyorl**

**L' jiv'undus lu' zakath**

**L' ulnarii nindel zhah bauth dos**

**Xuat dos daewl whol ssuth**

Drizzt glanced at Gabriel, the human didn't react so he must not be singing too loudly. The dark elf continued.

**Xuat eszak lotha dalhar**

**Usstan orn kulggen dos**

**Dal l' menvis dos inbal ulu alu**

A tear escaped his eye as he sang.

**Lotha ilythiiri, b'vecko ilythiiri**

**Ph' dos saph l' v'dre**

Drizzt was too into the song to notice that, even if Gabriel didn't hear, another set of ears was listening from the bedroll that was the closest to him.

**Lotha ilythiiri, waela ilythiiri**

**Xun dos ssinssrin tlu saph l' v'dre?** (1)

Drizzt was silently crying by this time.

"Where did you learn that song?" A voice came out of no where, startling the drow.

**Gabriel**

When Drizzt first began singing it surprised Gabriel. The human listened to the drow sing in his tongue and was intrigued by the song. As he listened, he could feel the haunted emotions in the words; even though he couldn't understand any of them.

He did not wish for the youth to stop, so he did not reveal that he could hear the dark elf's voice.

When the drow did quiet, Gabriel chanced a glance in his direction. He was surprised to see Kellindil awake and talking with Drizzt. Gabriel, thinking the drow and elf would argue was about to make his way over, but he paused. The body language between the two elves stated they were uncomfortable with the conversation, but not hostile.

Gabriel turned partly so he could keep an eye on them, while still keeping an eye out for goblins or bandits.

**Drizzt**

Not wanting to show any weakness, Drizzt kept his head down, his long hair shielding his face away from the light, hiding his tears.

"I know that the drow do not have such a song as that. No books that I have read show music as part of their culture. Where did you learn that song?"

Drizzt could now identify the speaker as Kellindil, who from his tone was getting a little impatient at the silent drow. The young dark elf sighed, before answering, "You are correct that the drow do not have a musical culture. The only songs that are sung are for the Spider Queen."

Kellindil was sitting up in his bed roll as he listened to Drizzt, "Then the song you sang?"

"It was a song that I heard my father sing. At the time I did not know he was my father, so I did not realize the significance of the song at the time. I was young and just starting to learn about fighting. He was busy in his room as I practiced, it was then that I heard him singing. I was curious for I had never heard anyone sing before. I stopped to listen and once Zak, my father, didn't hear me practice he stopped singing. I asked for him to continue and he had reluctantly done so. I loved the song and I wanted to learn it. Zak was hesitant at first, but he eventually taught it to me under the strict rule that I never sing it if I know a fellow drow was near."

"Why have such a rule?" Kellindil inquired.

"For him to sing anything but the chants and prayers for Lolth would be blasphemy, it is possible that if he were caught he could be turned into drider and for teaching it to me I would be an accomplice." At Kellindil's blank look, Drizzt explained, "A drider is a drow who has committed an act so horrible he deserves more then death. He is cursed to become part drow/part spider. I cannot easily explain what is like to be near such a creature. But he would no longer have a thinking mind like you and me. He is simply a mindless killer."

Kellindil shuddered at this.

"So that would have happened to you as well if anyone heard you sing it?" Drizzt nodded at this. The elf seemed to hesitate before asking, "What is the significance of the song?"

A few more tears had leaked from Drizzt's eyes, hopefully unnoticed. Drizzt took a shuddering breath, before answering in an almost whisper, "He was singing about me."

"Why was he singing 'Are you like the rest'?"

Drizzt glanced up at the elf who did not seem to be suspicious of him in anyway (this on it's own was making Drizzt a little wary), before saying with pride, "Because I am like my father. He did not wish to be like other drow. Sadly, he was already too deeply trapped in that world... and he couldn't come with me."

Kellindil tactfully did not pursue that (much to Drizzt's relief), but he wouldn't let the song drop, "Is that all there is to it or is there more?"

Drizzt hesitantly answered, "There is another verse."

"Would you be willing to sing it for me?"

At first Drizzt did not want to. This was a precious memory of his father. He did not want to share it with Kellindil, who had yet to show any signs that he could be fully trusted, but then again. The surface elf did not show he had any ill will towards Drizzt himself, just his heritage.

The drow nodded before finishing the song

**Ka naut t'yin doer**

**Z'haan tarthe dal nindol tresk'ri**

**Z'haan p'los dos ph' renor a xukuth**

**Lotha ilythiiri, b'vecko ilythiiri**

**Xun dos ssinssrin ulu dofith**

**Lotha ilythiiri, s'gos ilythiiri**

**Xun dos ssinssrin ulu zexen'uma l' toha **

**Ssuth**

**Vel'klar Usstan gumash naut**

**Queelas dofith nindol k'lar** (2)

Kellindil was silent throughout the second verse. Drizzt was grateful for that, it took a lot of effort to sing without giving away the fact that he was crying; Rule number one for a drow, never show a weakness.

"It is a beautiful song. Your father has talent."

"Thank you."

"Now if you don't mind, I am going to get some sleep, you should as well. It will be a few more days before we reach our destination."

Drizzt's ears perked up at this and took a chance, "Our destination? Where are we going?"

The elf was beginning to lie down, but paused in his progress, "That's right, I did not inform you did I. We are heading for the city Silverymoon in search of a Truth Viewer; to see if you are being completely honest with us."

Drizzt's face was still hidden by his hair, so the frown was not seen by Kellindil.

**Kellindil**

The elf did sense a bit of unhappiness at his words, even if the drow's hair shielded his face. That and he was viewing Drizzt with heat vision. He saw the cooler streaks of heat down Drizzt's lavender eyes. The drow had obviously been crying, but Kellindil was tactful enough to not mention he noticed it.

He instead tried to help sooth the feeling of frustration he put in the drow, "Drizzt you have proven that you are not quite like your race, even I can see that from your behavior around us. However, you will have to forgive me. I can not easily bring myself to trust you in anyway without proof. I have already told you about the bad interactions with drow before when I was young. It has left a scar that is not healed. So forgive me, but I need evidence of your honesty, before I consider you to be trustworthy around me or my friends."

The young drow was surprised at this information and inquired why Kellindil would admit to such a thing, "You have just revealed information about your father, which is obviously a sensitive subject for you. It is only fair that I do the same. That and there is a saying that my race lives by. 'Those who can truly sing, cannot lie' When you sang your voice was haunted. There was deep sadness in your words. A liar, no matter how skilled, cannot fake that kind of emotion. You Drizzt, are a strange drow."

With that Kellindil settled fully into his bedroll, effectively ending the conversation. 'A strange drow indeed,' He thought, 'Any drow with the mannerisms of a surface elf is strange.'

**Drizzt**

Drizzt stared in awe and disbelief at the elf. With a smile on his face. He turned into one of the few comfortable positions he had before glancing at the sleeping elf, and whispered "Thank you."

Kellindil may never know quite how much his words effected Drizzt.

For Drizzt, he went through many sacrifices to get to the surface. He had to leave behind his only humanoid friend, Belwar. He had to kill his other cursed friend, Clacker. And he had to kill his father in order to reach freedom from Lolth's reach.

That had haunted him for many days. He thought that if he made it to the surface he would be able to shake the feeling, but it still persisted.

If anyone would have been willing to tell him that he could belong here, then he would feel like his father's death wasn't in vain, but sadly all he had been met with so far was... well, basically what any drow would receive from a none drow: mistrust, anger, fear...

Kellindil's words just now, proved to Drizzt that he was truly not like other drow; all his self doubts were just that, him doubting himself.

Drizzt kept grinning even as he fell asleep.

A/N:

Phew, well that's done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, though it still feels a little rough around the edges to me.

Here is the translation for the song. I just want to let you know that even though I wrote it in drow, this song doesn't actually exist. I made it up. After a lot of research I have come to the conclusion that the drow do not have a musical culture. That is why I had to make this up. So here is the translation; I hope it is all right.

1:

Here little child.

Can't you see,

The pain and agony?

The lying that is around you?

Don't you wish for escape?

Don't worry little child

I will shield you

From the path you have to go.

Little drow, strange drow

Are you like the rest?

Little drow, foolish drow

Do you want to be like the rest?

2:

If not then come

Run away from this world

Run before you are black at heart

Little drow, strange drow

Do you want to flee?

Little drow, brave drow

Do you want to stay the same

Escape

Where I could not

Quickly flee this place

Review is now quietly playing with that toy *crash* (flinch) okay, well, not quietly. But he's in his play pen, far away from my hair. So if you want to review, make sure you keep his hands away from your head.


	11. Chapter 11

After reading some of your reviews, I've been getting the feeling that some of you think I'm translating into drow on my own. This is not the case and I would like to clear that up. I found a website that will automatically translate between drow and common. The hard part is trying to get a sentence to work when some words won't translate (I'll take credit for doing that, but I'm not the one actually translating, that was someone else's work). If you guys are interested in this I am willing to send you the web address, let me know if you want to know its location.

Also some of you were requesting the music to that song. Sadly I do not have a means of recording myself and then posting it on the Internet. I also don't have a program that will let me create sheet music on this computer (wish I did though, it would make writing so much easier for some of my songs). As such I am sorry to say that I cannot post the music. I apologize to those of you who wished for that.

Okay now that I've cleared all that up, I would like to make a few comments.

**MaiWishes:**

You commented on the musical culture part. I do imagine that they had music like you said, but when I said no musical culture I was leaning more to the side of that the drow do not encourage growth in the arts. And if they did it would either be focused on their Deity or be really... twisted and probably not unique unto itself.

In most cases of a society being suppressed into a mold that would suit the leaders, to where everyone is, personality wise, the same; creating music and art and whatnot are not allowed, forbidden even.

If there are drow like Drizzt, but they become twisted then the drow society (in my opinion) is probably being suppressed into an image by their Goddess.

That's what I was getting at when I said no culture (that and I couldn't for the life of me find any on the internet, which only confirmed my suspicions)

**Ranger Do'Urden:**

Yes I have been getting those kinds of reviews, but I do not mind getting them over and over, lol (I admit it, I am not humble). Just don't let my head swell up too much or else I will rush to please and then... well you get a bad chapter that wasn't worked on too much.

Anyway enough of me talking, on with the chapter.

Chapter 11

**The Party**

Being able to speak to a drow... is a very odd experience. Having heard stories about them when young, a child will automatically feel fear when seeing one, an adult will just want to kill them. For Dove and the others, hearing Drizzt speak in common, effectively making it possible to communicate with him was a new and thrilling moment in their life. Drizzt was proving to be trustworthy and the others couldn't help but want to ask about his original habitat: The Underdark.

A place no human, or any other race for that matter, has entered and returned from unscathed or at all.

The drow was curious about them as well, so they would each ask a question about something, like the creatures or plants. One of them would ask a question and then the drow would ask one in return.

There was a silent agreement that personal background would be off limits as of right now. Though names were introduced (Drizzt didn't give away the fact that he already knew).They were becoming comfortable around the drow, but none were willing to fully take that last step into friendship until it was confirmed he was safe.

**Drizzt**

As for Drizzt, he already shared some of his past with Kellindil and frankly, that was enough for him. It was a positive experience, but it was far too uncomfortable for Drizzt to express his feelings when he had spent most of his life making sure others can't read his thoughts.

He was having trouble keeping up with the conversation at times, but the others would speak slowly to help and Kellindil would, unexpectedly, be lenient with words that Drizzt hadn't learned yet or weren't easily translated between languages.

Kellindil himself was warming up to Drizzt. The dark elf was conflicted at this. On the one hand he was finding Kellindil to be quite the ally. On the other the elf might have another method in his sudden warmth (Drizzt was just not use to this type of kindness and so was unconsciously growing wary).

**The Party**

Drizzt was not the only one who noticed Kellindil's change in attitude, so when Dove pulled him out of Drizzt's earshot to ask why the change of heart, Kellindil had a bit of trouble explaining, "I'm not sure myself. I've been studying Drizzt for days and he is just so young, I can't help but see – and the Gods know I've tried not to – my little brother in him. I'm... well, getting to be protective of him like I am with you, Dove."

Dove smiled at this, Kellindil was spreading his reach for another family member. If her sister confirmed Drizzt's words... well, it was possible that Kellindil might get a little brother in the shape of Drizzt, and if that was the case...

Dove smiled at a thought that was beginning to form, but quickly shoved it aside, 'One step at a time, first we need to make sure Drizzt is what he says he is. Still...'

The woman wrapped an arm around Kellindil's shoulders, "If that is how you feel Kellindil, then it looks like our little family might have a new member."

The elf blinked at her before smirking, "Oh? Are you sure you want him as a little brother or something more?"

Dove's eyes widened as a blush rose to her cheeks. She shoved the elf away, "Kell!"

Darda, having overheard, couldn't help but join in, "Oh come now Dove, we've noticed the way you look at him. Are you in love?"

Dove was covering her face now as she muttered, "I don't believe this."

Kellindil and Darda laughing all the while at their "sister's" embarrassment.

**Drizzt**

Drizzt, having heard the laughter, was looking at the others curiously, but his attention was quickly brought back to Gabriel who kept asking more... personal, questions. The male, who was probably in his early thirties, seemed to be the most interested in Drizzt's home life. When the rest had left (Fret was taking a nap before they continued traveling), Gabriel had quickly taken advantage of it and almost pounced on the poor drow asking, "What was it like at your home?" or "How did you get away?".

Drizzt wasn't answering at all, but this seemed to only encouraged Gabriel. Still being tied up, the drow couldn't just get up and walk nearer to the others so that the silent rule of 'no personal questions' could be reenacted.

After a while he decided that silence was his best bet.

The human frowned at him, realizing that his curiosity wouldn't be sated he tried with one last question (the others it would seem were coming back into earshot). "I heard that song you sang." Drizzt tensed at this, he had been so sure that Gabriel hadn't been listening. "I would really like it if you could sing it again, during a night shift; if that's all right with you of course?"

Drizzt studied Gabriel at this, but he remained silent and by this time the others were in earshot.

The human sighed in defeat, but Drizzt got the feeling that if Gabriel got first watch that night, he would need to fake sleeping in order to prevent another episode such as this.

**The Party**

The others returned from the edge of their campsite; Dove unusually red and the other two randomly snickering. It was time to get lunch started and then to move. Gabriel seemed to look a little dejected, but the others figured it was because he couldn't figure out how to ask one of his questions for Drizzt. Gabriel was a fanatic when it came to the unknown. He desperately wanted to learn things that he didn't know. And a drow was a goldmine of unknown information. There aren't that many records of the Underdark, or of the races that live there, and the few that did exist were quite old and becoming illegitimate.

Ignoring this, lunch was now being set up as Darda went to awaken Fret.

* * *

><p>It was during lunch time that when Dove was getting Drizzt's portion that Kellindil stopped her, "Dove wait a second."<p>

She paused and looked at him, the others turning to him too. Kellindil seeing he got everyone's attention, walked passed Dove, heading for Drizzt.

"I think we can trust him now to be untied, at least during the day." As he stated this, he had Drizzt lean forward, before untying the knots and releasing the drow.

Drizzt rubbed at his wrists and smiled up at him in gratitude. The others looked at each other and smiled as well. Dove handed Drizzt his portion who, for the first time in a week, fed himself with the spoon that was handed to him next.

Having spent over a week with the drow was showing the others that Drizzt was becoming a friend, even before seeing the Truth Viewer. Caution was just a safety measure, but caution would not be necessary for long. There was a day left before entering Silverymoon.

**Unknown**

She watched him, being with others not of his race. Smiling! _Laughing _in _ENJOYMENT_! She struck at the water that showed her his face. Rippling the surface, making his form distorted and ugly. The image pleased her, but not for long.

How dare he. How dare he do this to her, to them. To all of them. That... creature needed to die. Die and soon. She grinned at the thought. Yes, but not right now. No, she was not strong enough, did not have the means of bringing him to justice. She needed to get stronger, or else she would die just like the others.

Canceling her scrying spell, she turned away. Leaving the room behind her.

Patience, she just needed patience.

A/N:

That is that. Here is the next chapter and I hope you liked it. Please wait patiently for the next one. Review is on a play date over at a friend's and I'm expecting him back any minute. He's going to be turning 3 sometime soon. If anyone can guess the date of his birthday you will get a surprise that I will e-mail what said surprise is to the winner personally (and if you don't like the prize then you can let the second place person get it and so on and so forth.)

Hint: the date is not randomly selected, there is a reason for why his birthday is what it is.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys, please stop trying to guess who the unknown person is, please. It's killing me, not being able to answer your guesses, because if I did respond in any way, shape, or form, it would give away the plot and frankly that would just be horrible. So if you are guessing, please don't mention it in your review. Also for those of you who have guessed, I can't say if you are right or wrong, just read to see if you are.

And congratulations to Tamuril2 who was the first to guess correctly when Review's birthday was. Her prize was that she got to pick the focus for a side story of Overslept. When exactly I'll be posting that I do not know, but I am currently working on it now.

Disclaimer: It's been a while since I've done this and I don't want to get into trouble so without further ado, I do not in any way, shape, or form own the Drizzt Do'Urden series or characters. The plot idea is generally mine and any added characters are also mine. But any information about this world is not my own; it is research provided by others who graciously bestow it upon those who look for it (*cough* *internet* *cough*).

Enough of my talking, on with the chapter.

Chapter 12

**Drizzt**

Silverymoon was a breath taking sight for the drow. The city was full of greenery and life. A river curved through the city, cutting it in half, but it remained connected by a clear bridge that reflected a multitude of colors. It arched prettily over the water, covered with citizens that went back and forth over it. It couldn't have been normal glass or else the sheer mass of people crossing would have caused it to break.

After a quick question, Kellindil explained that it was the moon bridge, having been built by magic, it would take much more than a few carts to crack its surface.

Awed, Drizzt continued to study the city as they got closer. Having come through a small mountain pass, the view provided was excellent. The city seemed to be half of a forest. Some of the buildings were actual trees, while others were in elegant twists and curves that resembled something close to art. All the while Drizzt was receiving a short history from Gabriel about how Silverymoon was often dubbed "the Gem of the North", it was the prime signatory state of the Confederation of the Silver Marches. It was, for that reason, viewed as a capital.

"Lady Alustriel Silverhand has been the leader for years, having been the first chosen by the people to rule. The city itself resembles the lost elven city Myth Drannor, in many ways. Hence its choice of décor. It is one of the few places where so many different races are willing to be together." Gabriel ended with a flourish.

"And for that reason," Kellindil continued as he dug through his pack, "We need to hide your skin or else we might have quite the mob on our hands. Many elves reside here and they would not look kindly upon a drow entering, unless you had Lady Alustriel's approval," He finished after pulling out a cloak and gloves. Drizzt resigned himself to the cloak, but wasn't too eager to wear the gloves, it was an unusually hot day for winter and he knew it would be uncomfortable under that cloak. The gloves would only add to it.

Kellindil seemed to sympathize with him, but quickly explained that in the case that someone does notice what Drizzt was, they would have his hands tied up to show that he was (for the time being anyway) a prisoner. Until then, his hands would be visible without them.

At this Drizzt placed the cloak around himself, pulled the hood up and then proceeded to put on the gloves. Dove removed the rope that held Drizzt before and, with a quick apology, tied his hands in front with one end of the rope before wrapping the rest of it around his wrists then placing the other end in his hands. If he was discovered then he would let go of the rope and one of the others would grab it, making it look as if they were leading a prisoner. Dove pulled the cloak around his figure, hiding his bound hands.

After a minute or so Drizzt figured it wasn't so bad, the cloak helped shelter his sensitive eyes and he was actually colder than he thought. The Underdark was always warm, there was no such thing as seasons there, as such winter was a new thing for him.

It wasn't until they neared the gate, that the drow grew nervous. He kept shifting as they waited behind a few travelers to enter. Kellindil glanced at him, before whispering quietly, that he was acting suspiciously. This only agitated Drizzt's nerves further.

The elf sighed, "Drizzt, calm down. We are known here and will not be searched or fully inspected, the most you will gain is curious looks. So _stop_ shifting or you will start making me nervous. Honestly, who knew you were so twitchy."

Kellindil meant this last part in jest, but Drizzt took it the wrong way, "Twitchy? Twitchy!

Let's have you get surrounded by drow, bound I might add, who would be out for blood as soon as they discover what you are and let's see just how _twitchy_ you would be."

The elf put his hands up in surrender at the irked drow, before chuckling silently, "Fair enough,"

His anger sated, Drizzt turned to face the ever nearing gates once more, keeping his head lowered.

* * *

><p>'Okay. So... maybe Kellindil had a point,' Drizzt thought begrudgingly.<p>

They got through without incident, but the drow promised himself, mentally, to not let the elf know his thoughts. Kellindil would never let him live it down. As the others warmed up to him, Drizzt was starting to realize that the elf had an annoying side to him; a devilish side and it would seem Darda was his willing accomplice.

One was almost always around the other. Gabriel also seemed to be the learned one of the four. They all had an education of course (they were of noble rank), but only Gabriel seemed to want to learn more. Dove was the fighter and sometimes leader. As for Fret... well, it wasn't until yesterday that Drizzt learned the dwarf didn't usually travel with them. He mostly stayed at his home, with political matters; far away from the dirt of the road.

They traveled towards an extravagant building that looked more like a temple then anything else. This caused Drizzt to question, "Are there any religions residing in this city?"

Gabriel's face darkened at that, "There are many religions here, but one has been banned recently. The Cyric religion. It was just discovered what actually happens during their rituals. I would rather not say what it is they did either. I would recommend staying away from them."

Drizzt grew silent at this answer. They entered the building and quickly made a request to see Lady Silverhand.

They were disappointed to find that the ruler of Silverymoon was not there at the current time and was not expected back for at least a few days. They left the message that the Party of Sundabar was waiting for her. The woman told them she would send a notice when the Lady returned.

The group, at a loss of what to do next (the absence of Lady Alustriel was not anticipated or planned), they went looking for a place to reside for the time until she returned.

They set up three rooms at the Dancing Goat: Fret and Dove, Gabriel and Darda, and Drizzt with Kellindil.

For Drizzt, this was a set back. As a drow, he couldn't just wonder the city even if one of the others was with him. The likelihood of being discovered was too high. As such he would, more likely then not, have to stay in his room for the time; where he wasn't bound.

This did not sit well with him. It was during this time that he began to wish (not for the first time) that he was something other than a drow.

* * *

><p>They all decided to have dinner in their own rooms. Not having anything else to do afterwords, they soon turned in for the night. All but one.<p>

Drizzt couldn't sleep.

He tried but all he found himself doing was just staring at the ceiling, having nothing else to really look at. There were no windows in the room and the door was locked; to prevent exposure of what he was to strangers.

After a while he found himself glancing at the door. He wanted to see more of the city. What was the bridge like at night, when it sparkled so beautifully during the day? What did the buildings look like under star light?

What else was held in this city, that could be just as breath taking?

Drizzt glanced at Kellindil's sleeping form then back to the door. If he was careful, would anyone really bother a cloaked traveler out for an evening stroll? Gnawing at his lip, the drow sat up in his bed, wincing at the squeaks from the mattress. Another glance at Kellindil, showed the elf didn't even stir.

Letting out the breath he was holding, Drizzt stood from the bed, and before he could really give his idea thought, dawned his cloak and gloves, borrowed Kellindil's sword (his last scimitar had broke during a mock fight with Gabriel the other night), grabbed the spare key to their room, and quietly stepped out.

* * *

><p>It was just as beautiful as he had imagined. The night sky was clear and full of stars. The plant life around him gave off a silver look from the light reflecting off the leaves (how they still had leaves during the fall while the other trees in the forest had already lost their leaves was beyond Drizzt).<p>

No one bothered him and Drizzt didn't stick out as much as he had feared. There was a bit of a chill to the night and Drizzt wasn't the only one wearing a cloak.

There was a group of people, all wearing black or dark red cloaks that were near him at the moment; he was far less conspicuous then them.

Drizzt wouldn't have paid them any mind at all and would have kept walking by, except something about the group was bothering him. As he continued to walk away the group dispersed and only three of them started walking down the same road as him.

It wasn't until he walked a few more blocks that he realized, they were following him.

He contemplated stopping to see what they wanted. This could just be a harmless misunderstanding. Maybe they were hoping for directions, but as he chanced a glance back, he realized that this wasn't a harmless misunderstanding. He saw the glint of a weapon being unsheathed. Turning about Drizzt finally realized what was bothering him about these strangers. The others that were out at night were deliberately avoiding his followers. When he glanced at people he passed, he noticed a looks of sympathy and fear; he did not want to see what would happen if he was caught.

Drizzt didn't know the layout of the city, if he tried to lose them, he would become lost himself. So that was out.

The group of three were getting closer to him, Drizzt gradually picked up his pace. He needed to get rid of them before he could go back to the Dancing Goat. If he didn't and they saw where he stayed, it is possible they could harass his new friends or even worse lay a trap for them.

Plus it would lead to the question of what was Drizzt doing wondering the city.

'Yeah, definitely don't want to lead them back to the inn.' Though his chances of losing them were slim. They seemed much more familiar with the city them him. Drizzt chanced another glance and saw the three start to slow down. Curious Drizzt slowed down himself before looking up ahead... and almost froze.

Two more from the same group were just ahead of them and they were picking up their pace. Drizzt took a quick right (hoping it wasn't a dead end) and the chase continued.

* * *

><p>After other similar scenarios Drizzt came to the conclusion that he was being herded. But herded where? At this point Drizzt had no clue where he was and he was beginning to fear that he might not be able to make it back to the inn at all.<p>

He really wished he had left a note or something in the case of Kellindil waking up, but he wasn't sure if Kellindil could read drow and Drizzt certainly couldn't read, let alone write, in common.

Drizzt took a left turn to avoid the most recent group that appeared ahead of him. The one's behind him were up to about 16, these two new additions would make it 18.

Drizzt looked ahead and saw two more blocking his path to the left, looking down the path that wasn't blocked, Drizzt he could see a building that had a feel about it that made Drizzt want cringe. The feeling was similar to when he felt the blood lust of his fellow drow. He did not want to go to that building.

But from the looks of the drawn weapons from all 20 of his pursuers, Drizzt didn't have much of a choice. He ran ahead towards the building, hoping that there was a side exit that was overlooked, but as he drew near he was suddenly met with a blade swooping in out of no where.

Drizzt dived to the side, drawing his own borrowed sword, mentally wishing he had his two trusted scimitars. As he turned to face his assailant Drizzt realized too late, that the ploy wasn't to attack him, but to distract him from running; Drizzt, in stopping, had given his pursuers plenty of time to catch up.

He was surrounded.

A/N:

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm thinking of a surprise birthday party for Review, but I'm not going to focus on it so much yet, seeing as I have a few months yet.

You are all invited to the party. What gifts could you give him you ask? Well that's simply, a review of course, he loves to have playmates.


	13. Chapter 13

Yay, Review has friends. *cuddles with a happy Review*(... Tamuril2, I think you're rubbing off on me). Okay I'm ready to answer some questions and comments.

**Login:**

If you have read the books, then please remember that it was mentioned in book 3 Kellindil was using heat vision, and then when Entreri was disguised as Regis he was using heat vision as well. Drizzt didn't seem surprised to see a halfing using it, but he was when he saw a human using it. So I think other races besides the Underdark ones have the ability. But humans aren't among them.

**The Suburban Coyote:**

You so totally made me die.

**OhShirleyUJest:**

Yes, bad silent person, lol ;)

Thank you, I'm happy I've made progress. Yes the lack of line breaks makes it hard to read a story, but sadly any pretty ones that I do come up with disappear when I save the chapter. So I'll be sticking to the ones I have which would be the character's name or a page break.

And yes you would think that the reader is fine, but I've read some stories that were really good, except for the fact that I had trouble figuring out who was who until after the first paragraph. Frankly, that was irksome, so I'm trying to avoid that in my own writing. I already know who is speaking, but I'm not the reader, I'm the writer so of course it's easy for me. I'm not saying you guys are stupid, I'm just saying that I'm trying to make this a fun reading experience, not a chore.

If I keep getting reviews saying it is unnecessary then I might stop doing it. Until then, it is an effective line break that doesn't disappear on me.

Also, people are guessing... Why are you guys still guessing? I do not mind guessing of the plot line, it's natural for readers to do that, but PLEASE stop with Unknown. I can't say anything, because its going to ruin the plot, and it's driving me nuts!

Okay, I'm done ranting, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the religion, that is from research that I have looked up. I used a bit of license with it, but other than that I do not own Cyric.

Chapter 13

**Drizzt**

The situation was not good. The ones that had chased Drizzt here were now blocking off all exits. The drow looked at the man who had stopped his attempt at escape.

He could tell this was, more likely than not, the leader. Unlike the others, this one wore a purple cloak. The material looked very expensive and the design, though simple, was very elegant. But time to study, it would seem, was over. The figure that stood before the drow was lifting his long sword.

Drizzt tensed, borrowed sword in hand, ready to defend himself. But, surprisingly, the figure just sheathed the weapon on his back, then lifted both hands to remove his hood. A young handsome man was underneath that purple material. His long hair was a healthy brown, and his face was smooth of facial hair. A friendly smile was plastered on his face.

"Do forgive us for the rough invitation, but we didn't think you would just come willingly with a bunch of strangers." At these words the rest of the group lowered their hoods, all young, and well kept. They smiled at him as well.

What?

The politeness and smiles disarmed Drizzt, he relaxed slightly, but didn't sheath his sword or his hood. "And what is it that I am being invited to?" Drizzt winced at his accent, clearly stating he was of elven descent. He didn't know who these people were or what they wanted, and the last thing Drizzt wanted known was his drow heritage.

As if reading his thoughts, the man's smile turned into a grin, "Do not fear, friend, we know that you are a drow-" Drizzt instantly went onto defensive, "-and we mean you no harm."

Drizzt still remained tense and ready for a surprise attack. This caused the man to sigh, "You're distrust is understandable, after all many would instantly attack you, but not us. No. To us, you are an honored, and very unexpected, guest."

"For being unexpected, you sure were prepared for me."

"I admit, we did not even know you were here until recently."

"How did you know I was of drow descent?" Drizzt cut to what was bothering him. They knew... but, how?

"That is to remain unknown, but just know, and I quote, 'that you have an ally who is very willing to lead you to your true desires'."

Ally?

True desires?

Drizzt liked this less and less. They knew he was a drow, but he had yet to hear them confirm he was different from other drow. Drizzt needed to get out of there, and quickly.

"And what are these true desires of mine?"

"Why, what we worship of course. There are even a few drow among us already, though not located on the surface, they join in via other means. I must admit, your kin have the most amazing and creative ideas. But enough of this we have wasted valuable time. It is almost midnight. Come, brother, we are eager to welcome you into the fold." The man turned revealing something on the scabbard strapped to his back. There was a black sun, with a jawless skull in the center.

Drizzt shuddered when he saw the symbol of their faith. Drizzt knew now, he most _definitely_ did not belong here. The only question was, how to get out. Drizzt reluctantly sheathed his sword and followed, having no other choice. His options were limited.

These people had met drow before, and that was on friendly terms. They would be suspicious of 'odd behavior' from him. Drizzt was armed, but he was greatly outnumbered. Then, there was the mysterious "ally". Drizzt had been mentioned as a welcome participant of whatever even was about to go on. They thought of him like any other drow willing to join in. Drizzt mentally snorted at this, 'True desires? If this person is my ally, then I'm a follower of Lolth.'

They entered the building, there were no visible signs on the outside, but Drizzt was of the belief that this cult was not welcomed in Silverymoon, yet they were still around. They were, as one would say, the shadow of the city. The Underdark of Silverymoon. More likely than not, it is possible that this was the religion that Gabriel mentioned before. But wasn't it banished?

'What was that name again?' Drizzt wondered. He looked at the one leading him, before figuring what was the harm, "Excuse me... I'm afraid I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Oh where are my manners, I never introduced myself. Sadly we do not reveal our real names here, in case of a traitor, but you may call me Liar."

"... Such a lovely name to instill trust in." Drizzt couldn't help but comment."

Liar laughed, "It is an honor for my name to be as such. You may find many others here with similar names. Cheater, Insanity, Shadow, Murder, Bloodlust... All of us have chosen our name. The rule being that it cannot be taken again once claimed by someone. So, friend, what do you wish to be called?"

Drizzt was silent for a bit. So they wouldn't know his real name. That was a blessing in disguise. He didn't like the theme of names he was given, but after a bit of thought, he found a name that made him smile, "You may call me Deceit, if that is not taken of course." Liar turned to grin at him, "No it is not, the one who had that name has passed away."

"I am sorry to hear that." Drizzt said genuinely.

Liar waved him off, "Oh don't be. Deceit was a traitor. Because of her, we were almost caught and had to feign leaving Silverymoon. As such, she has received her fate. The fate we give all traitors."

"And that would be?"

Liar's smirk caused Drizzt to shiver, but the answer made him freeze, "We give them as slaves to the drow, effectively hiding the body and claim them to be dead after never being found by authorities."

Drizzt, now deemed as Deceit, remained silent at this. Very glad that his hood was still up and hid his expression of horror.

'Oh yes, I most definitely need to get out of here.'

"Anyway, Deceit, you had a question?" Liar turned back as they walked down a hall and took a left.

Drizzt nodded, "Yes I was wanting to know exactly what it is that you worship."

"Oh that. Silly me, I seem to be making all kinds of mistakes in manners. Ah Master will scold me something fierce. We are of the religion Cyric. We follow N'esr."

"N'esr?"

"Surely, you have heard of him?"

Drizzt thought quickly, "I'm afraid Lolth does not like competition."

Liar nodded at this, "Ah yes, I see. The other drow were also on the caution side when joining us. I now understand, Deceit, your ignorance. Very well, I will now enlighten you. N'esr is the God of Madness. His attitude is of illusion, intrigue, lies, deception, and murder. Those who are named after such things are of high rank and honor. So I hope you can live up to your name, Deceit. You are a drow after all." Liar turned to look at Drizzt again.

Drizzt just smiled at him, mentally grimacing all the while. Liar smiled in return, taking a right into a large room "Continuing on, we administer sacrifices to him every week. Tonight is when his tribute is due. You are very lucky to join us on this event."

Drizzt wasn't listening at this point, as soon as they had entered the room, the drow's eyes landed on what was in the center. An alter of dark elegance was seen sitting under moonbeams that poured from the glass ceiling.

However, the beauty was lost on the drow. For bound and gagged to the altar was a girl... being raped.

"Lust! Shame on you for starting without us. You're lucky our God is not fickle and requires a virgin. Or else I would have you go and search for another tribute."

The one on top of the girl, Lust, turned towards the others, "Well you know me Liar. I live up to my name." The man didn't remove himself from the girl.

Drizzt was disgusted, they were talking about rape as if it were lunch. He looked at the girl, she was barely into her teens.

Drizzt couldn't bear to see this. But what could he do? He frowned in thought. His face expression must have been noticed though, for Liar made a comment.

"Before we proceed, Deceit, you need to become one of us. Brothers! We start a joining ritual!" Liar had turned to the rest of the group as he shouted out.

Drizzt and Liar were circled about by, Lust had reluctantly left the girl, the rest of the group.

Drizzt glanced around before looking at Liar, "And what does this ritual entail?"

The man shrugged, "Oh nothing much, I just share blood with you as you repeat a line after me."

Drizzt arched an eyebrow, "A line?"

Liar only responded with, "Usstan valbyl usstan ulu nindol mal'rak a nindol vlos (1)."

The hair on Drizzt's neck rose up. That was in drow. Not only was it in drow, but it was a binding spell. A simple one, but effective all the same, "Where did you learn that phrase?"

Liar shrugged, "From the drow I mentioned earlier, they have been of most help and have the most amazing ideas. We never thought to seal ourselves to each other until they came along. It is most effective in searching for traitors."

Drizzt had to think fast, if found out he would be sent back to the Underdark, and he knew how much they would welcome back the renegade Drizzt Do'Urden.

"Do you know what that sentence means?"

"Of course not, it had taken forever just to memorize that phrase."

'Well Liar, you may have met drow and lived, but you certainly don't know much about them. Rule Number 1: never reveal weakness to a likely enemy.' Drizzt thought smugly, as an idea came to mind.

"I commend you for memorizing the line, but I'm afraid you are saying something quite ridiculous."

"No I made sure that the drow taught me what I wanted to be said."

"Well I will gladly pledge myself to the moon and dance the night away then."

"What?"

"That is what you said to me, I must pledge myself to the moon and dance with blood pouring from my hands."

"I never said that!"

Drizzt sighed at this in exaggerated annoyance, "If you do not believe me then I see no reason as to why I should join such a juvenile group. Honestly, I was only trying to help, but-"

"Oh all right! Suppose I did just spend my time wasted in memorizing the wrong sentence as a prank from a drow. What is the correct phrase then?" Liar demanded, seeming disgruntled.

'Oh, when I'm done with you, you will seem much more then disgruntled.' Drizzt thought as the idea started to take form.

"It is quite simple, the sentence you wish to say I believe was...?"

"I bind myself to this forever, by this blood."

"Ah, yes. In drow that would be 'Usstan swariy usstan ulu nindol neitar a nindol vlos' (2)."

"Usstan swariy usstan ulu nindol neitar a nindol vlos." Liar repeated back, "And how am I to believe that this is the correct sentence as well?"

Drizzt merely grinned at him, "Well now, I am a drow, and my name is Deceit. You may answer that for yourself."

At first Drizzt thought Liar would take that too literally, but after a moment, the man laughed out, "Fair enough, this is a religion of illusion and deceit, either way I'm sure would please N'esr."

Drizzt waited a bit before daring to put his plan forth, "If I may Liar, seeing as you have been using the wrong binding spell all this time, perhaps we should be doing everyone and not just me."

Liar thought about it before nodding, "Yes I do believe so, very well, I shall go first and you shall join me as second."

The man pulled a dagger out from under his cloak. It was made out of some sort of black material, for the blade itself was black. The handle was wrapped in purple cloth, the symbol for Cyric was printed onto it.

Liar proceeded to chant as he cut into his hand, "By the blood that I spill am I now Cyric. By the blood on my blade am I Cyric. By my own soul am I Cyric. Usstan swariy usstan ulu nindol neitar a nindol vlos (2)."

Liar gestured Drizzt forward, "I will now cut your hand you will clasp it to mine, sharing blood and after doing so repeat what you have just heard."

Drizzt nodding, not even flinching as the skin on his palm was sliced into, his mind already set on what it was he had planned.

A/N:

Sheesh, I've been trying to figure out what would go on and frankly I don't think I did too bad a job. Sorry for the wait, I had a bad case of 'good ideas for wrong story' disease.

Note: I am also updating some of the previous chapters, if you wish to reread them you may, I will let you know if anything plot wise was changed.

Drow translation:

1: I bind myself to this forever, by this blood.

2: I swear myself to this never, by this blood

Also, Overslept has now past 100 reviews! Thank you my devoted readers!

Review is playing with his new friends, he is eager for his birthday too. I must admit I was tempted to do a fake chapter on April Fools, but I'm not that mean... okay I am that mean, but I decided not to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I've been working on my other story again and I just came to realize something. I don't remember the Lord of the Rings that well... crap. Does anyone have any good website suggestions for a refreshing of the memory, except for Wiki of course?

**Yayubaru1:**

Thank you! *hugs back*

**The Suburban Coyote:**

Yeah, I've had that mindset too, where it's not really that funny, but you're just so tired, that everything makes you crack up. My opinion, who needs alcohol, just stay up really late, eat lots of sugar, and hang out with people who make you laugh. Trust me when I say this. You will be high, hyper, and drunk. That is until the sugar wears off.

**HeidiFox:**

LOL... oh I love you. That brightened my day!

**Dracarot:**

Don't I know it. Especially when it's from someone you care about. OUCH!

**MaiWishes:**

Hmm, now that you mention it, probably a bit naive, but I was thinking from this perspective that if you believe a drow at all, then you will believe any drow. Also Liar was of the mind set that the drow he had met before were just pulling a prank of sorts on him. Do I need to clear that up in the chapter better?

And a thank you to Darksoar, who has become a beta for this story. He's already helped me with chapter one, hence the updates, and I'm waiting for chapter 2 from him.

Okay, enough of my chatting, on with the story.

Chapter 14

**Drizzt**

Drizzt lifted his left hand, palm up. After a questioning look from Liar, he explained that the binding spell would show if you were really a traitor or not, by the flame in your upraised hand. If violet then you were devoted, if blue then you weren't completely devoted, but you were not an enemy either. If green, you were a traitor.

At this, Liar sheathed his dagger and raised his hand up as well, to complete his own joining. Once Drizzt said, "Usstan swariy usstan ulu nindol neitar a nindol vlos (1)." A blue flame appeared, burning above his black hand. At the same time, Liar held a violet flame.

Liar glanced at Drizzt's blue flame, but still nodded his head in acceptance, "Welcome brother to the fold."

Unbeknownst to Liar, Drizzt was casting Faerie Fire (2) above both their hands. With a closing of his fist, Drizzt extinguished the flame. Liar copied him.

They unclasped their bloody right hands and Drizzt stepped back for another to take his place in the joining. The next one up wasn't who he wanted.

Drizzt only wanted one of the members specifically. However, he would have to wait. During this time, he tried to memorize the facial features of each one. If Drizzt was going to get out of this, he would need to be able to point out the criminals to Kellindil and the others.

Cheater was the first one after Drizzt: He was a young man, much younger then Liar. 'Must be in his late teens.' Drizzt thought, looking for any distinctive features to remember... 'There.' On the boy's left hand that held the flame, the pinky finger was missing its nail. Committing it to memory, Drizzt gave him a violet flame.

Insanity... 'Well it's easy to see where he got his name from. He looks insane.' Drizzt thought, it would be very hard to forget that look in the man's eyes. They were so cold. So merciless. So lacking in life. Violet flame, definitely. Just to be safe, Drizzt took note of the streak of white in the man's hair.

Shadow was easy, he had dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes, dark everything. Drizzt didn't remember seeing too many humans like him in the city during the day. However, he noticed the man glance in the girl's direction with a look of disapproval. Drizzt considered before giving him a blue flame.

It continued like this until the one Drizzt wanted came up.

Lust.

The man, probably in his mid thirties, arrogantly stood before Liar, holding his hand up expectantly, "Let's just get this over with already, I want to continue where I left off." He looked towards the weeping girl and licked his lips. He hadn't even had the decency to cover her when he had gotten up and took full advantage of that fact as he leered at her.

Drizzt almost snarled at him, but quickly restrained himself. Keeping his face a neutral mask. Not even a smirk could be noticed if he was to pull this off, for Lust would cause a commotion. Plus Liar knew Lust better than he did "Deceit".

Drizzt studied Lust, he wasn't plain looking. If he wasn't leering right now, Drizzt assumed he would be showing quite the charming smile. Probably had a whole group of women pining for him. The thought disgusted the drow. He had seen this sort of behavior among his own kin. Male drow wanting a female's attention just because of her high standing. Female drow having intercourse with a male because of his looks or battle prowess. Yes, Lust would fit right in with the drow.

Liar started the ritual, then had Lust repeat back to him what had been said. Lust did so, not really looking at Liar or his hand, just his victim. He didn't notice until a painful squeeze brought his eyes to meet with a livid Liar.

"What is the meaning of this Lust?"

Lust didn't understand what his companion meant until he noticed the flicker in the corner of his eye. He brought his full attention to his left hand in horror.

Lust was holding a green flame.

**Kellindil**

'Where is that drow!' Kellindil thought frantically. He had woken up sometime in the middle of the night.

To an empty room.

Kellindil hadn't thought much of it at the time, figuring Drizzt had gone to the bathroom, or visiting with one of the others. The drow hadn't been happy at being cooped up in the room they shared, so it was possible.

When a minute or two went by the elf decided to investigate. He didn't see the drow in the hallway and the bathroom was empty.

Kellindil got a bit anxious, but didn't go into full blown panic until after he found that his friends were all still asleep. He jerked Gabriel and Darda awake, demanding if they had seen Drizzt.

Neither of them had seen him. Kellindil left them in blurry bewilderment before he entered Dove's room.

He didn't have much luck with Dove either. Fret was sleeping like a log. After a few tries, Kellindil gave up on him, if he couldn't wake the dwarf up, then he doubted that the drow would have even made him stir.

* * *

><p>This had been half an our ago.<p>

Kellindil was now out searching with the rest of his friends, after a quick conference of where he might be. They all had agreed that he probably went to explore, it was night after all. One of the best times to really see Silverymoon. Who would bother a lone nightly visitor that was there for the first time?

'Anyone and everyone who was desperate enough for a bit of money, that's who!' Kellindil thought in irritation. It was a cold night and the elf had nothing to keep away the chill. The drow had, not only Kell's cloak, but his sword as well.

The elf was not of the naïve belief that Silverymoon was perfect, she had her fair share of criminals and thieves, just not as much as the average city. And now he had to face them with only his bow. Yes, Kell was very irked at Drizzt right now. As soon as he saw the dark elf, he was going to give him a piece of his mind. As would everyone else, for being dragged out into the cold in order to find a friend that should have been staying inside.

They were all worried about him, but there was nothing like a late walk in the dark and frigid night to make someone irritated.

**Drizzt**

Drizzt took deep satisfaction in Lust's obvious horror, though the drow hid it well. And very happy, for the man was acting more subdued than he original thought Lust would. The look alone, unless words would follow soon, which he doubted, was enough to assume Lust was guilty.

"Liar wai-" Lust began.

"Silence." Liar hadn't yelled, but the ice in his voice was enough to make Lust freeze, "You, Lust, are guilty of betrayal. Do not deny it either, you're previous trial, even if it was a joke by our drow allies, was still questionable. You are not a true follower of N'esr. You are not even interested in him at all! If you were, you would at least be blue."

Liar turned to Insanity, "Tie him up and gag him, I do not wish to hear his pitiful attempts of denying the claims. A spell will always speak the truth."

'Unless of course, it's the wrong spell.' Drizzt thought smugly, his face still a blank. Though, it felt a little too easy to him, but the drow brushed it off as him just being nervous.

'Now to just get the girl out of here and me along with her.' Drizzt was lucky that these people did not know about a drow's abilities. Just how far could he push it?

Drizzt stepped forward, "If I may speak, Liar?"

"Go ahead Deceit." the man gestured to him, anger still burning in his eyes.

"What exactly does... our God require for a sacrifice?" Drizzt had to pause before almost saying 'your' God.

Liar arched an eyebrow at the question, it had nothing to do with their current situation, but he answered nonetheless, "The person we offer, has to be of high standing, young, and in turmoil."

"I see. Is it possible that Lust might have done something with the girl before we entered? He could have given her a poison, so that she would die soon. If N'esr received an offering not to his liking, he would be very displeased. Isn't this something a traitor would want?"

Liar glanced at the girl, it was possible, "Fine, I will inspect her."

Drizzt caught the man's arm, "If I may be so bold, Liar, but I am a drow and as such I probably have a better knowledge of such things as poisons or spells pertaining to someone's death."

Liar seemed to be on the verge of disagreeing, but stopped, took a deep breath before smiling a less than sincere smile at Drizzt, "I would suppose so, you may do the inspection then... drow"

From Liar's tone, Drizzt was starting to wonder if he had pushed too far, but after a hesitant moment of looking at Liar's eyes, the drow shrugged and proceeded toward the altar.

He could hear the ritual continue behind him, so he made sure to summon fire whenever it was necessary, but his attention was mostly on the girl. The poor thing was all out weeping now and shivering from being cold. Drizzt quickly lowered her dress, both to help warm her and to give back at least some of her dignity.

The girl glanced at the drow questioningly. Drizzt winked at her, before he knelt before her, and proceeded to "examine" her. His hand slipping into his pouch for a certain statue.

Drizzt glanced behind him, no one was paying attention to him, only to the ritual and the next occupant who should have had a flame show up by now. 'Oh, right.' Drizzt thought casting the spell. Bloodlust let out his breath, as a violet flame appeared at last.

Drizzt quickly lifted Guen's statue, placed her on the edge of the altar, and whispered her name. Drizzt looked into the girl's eyes, "Don't be afraid. I'm going to get you out of here. Pretend as if I am an enemy, or else they will suspect me. I am going to summon a friend who will feign trying to kill you. For me to "save" you from her I will need to cut you from the altar and drag you off. Please pretend to fight me."

The girl's eyes had widened as she listened, but she gave as small nod. 'Figuring she had better chances with a drow than with this lot? That is saying something.' Drizzt thought as he quickly pocketed the statue. And just in time for the mist was starting to appear around her. Drizzt made to reach for her before falling back with a cry as the black panther appeared, snarling above the girl.

'Good Guen, keep acting that way.' The cat always seemed to understand what Drizzt wanted, on an almost psychic level. He doubted the cat was, but it seemed like she could be sometimes.

Guenhwyvar leaped at the drow, who quickly dodged away, before she turned to new quarry. Drizzt turned to Liar in anger, "What is this Liar? You brought a witch? As soon as I neared her she summoned a creature!"

"A witch? Of course not! She's just a normal girl."

"Then explain that!" the drow gestured to Guen, who had pounced on Insanity, pinning him down and scratching at him savagely, before the man could retaliate. When she went for another victim, Insanity didn't move. He was bleeding severely and would die any minute from blood loss.

Liar had nothing to say about that but, "Get the girl! We are leaving. If that cat continues we will all die or the authorities will show up from all the commotion." That was exactly what he wanted the man to say.

Drizzt, praising his good luck, drew his sword before cutting her bonds. The girl started to make a break for it, before Drizzt had her in a tight grip, his sword at her neck,

The girl wasn't struggling, even a bit. Drizzt frowned at her lack of trying to get away. He quickly whispered in her ear, hoping she would get the message, "Be a good girl and come with me." He said menacingly. The girl looked at him in shock, not understanding why his tone was like that. She yanked on her arm, but Drizzt's grip was firm.

The drow smiled coldly at her, mentally glad she was being a bit more genuine then before. He was probably scarring her to pieces, but he would be able to explain his actions later... that is if later ever came.

Liar quickly led them to a side of the room, he pulled a candle holder, and directed Drizzt into the new opening provided.

They both went into the darkness, away from chaos that the panther was causing. Drizzt gave the cat one glance, before mentally bidding her good hunting. Drizzt trusted Guen's judgment, if she left any alive, that was her call.

For to Drizzt none of the ones behind him mattered, his prey was the man in front of him.

There was only darkness around them when the door shut, Drizzt went to heat vision, and quickly took his chance, before Liar got a light source going.

Releasing the girl, Drizzt brought his sword to Liar's neck, "Don't move."

Liar stiffened, Drizzt removed his knife and handed it to the girl, telling her to take it when she didn't grab it right away. "Take w-what? I can't s-see a thing." Drizzt glanced at her, she had removed her gag as soon as she was released. Drizzt flipped the dagger and moved the handle to where she could feel it. The girl grasped onto it tightly.

Drizzt's attention was brought back to his prisoner when he heard him speak, "Why are you doing this Deceit? I thought you were devoted to our cause."

Drizzt smirked before whispering in his ear so the girl would not hear and misunderstand, "You should never trust a drow, Liar. You are a fool for doing so. Not once, but twice." Drizzt grabbed the man's arm. "Girl, what's your name?"

"I-I am Lauda (3)"

"Lauda, grab onto my shoulder, I can see in the dark and will lead us away from this place."

"H-how can I t-trust you?"

Drizzt sighed, "You can or you can't, that is your decision, but I am going whether you are coming or not."

Drizzt took one step before, "Wait!"

The girl crashed into him, before grasping at his shoulder as if it were a lifeline.

Drizzt's sword arm had jerked with the crashing, causing a line of blood to appear on Liar's neck. The man hissed, but otherwise remained silent.

With a glance back at the frightened girl, Drizzt proceeded forward.

"Your eyes are lavender." Drizzt looked at the girl questioningly.

"I have seen elves with the heat vision, it was always red, but yours are purple. Is it a drow thing?"

Drizzt laughed, "No, it is a Drizzt thing."

"What's a Drizzit?"

Drizzt winced, "Drizzt, not Drizzit. It's my name. You gave yours willing to a drow, so I give you mine, Drizzt Do'Urden."

The girl relaxed at his tone of voice, seeing as she couldn't see his smile, "But you're not like the drow I've read about. You're nice."

"Thank you." Drizzt was glad, a human girl was more trusting of him at their first meeting then a certain elf was in his first encounter with Drizzt.

**Kellindil**

Kellindil sneezed (4). The elf stopped in horror. 'If I catch a cold I am holding you responsible Drizzt!' The elf thought before continuing his search, shivering as he ran.

**Drizzt**

They reached the end of the tunnel, but Drizzt didn't know how to open it, "Liar, if you would be so kind as to tell me how to open this door?"

"Why would I help my captor?"

"Well if you want to still live-"

"If you kill me, then you will never know how to open it. If you don't then I will be turned in anyway, so I see no point in helping you."

"-a normal life then I would be a bit more accommodating if I were you." Drizzt continued after Liar's rant.

"...What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I know of ways to make you talk without damaging you too badly, but most of my techniques aren't as harmless." Which wasn't a complete lie.

Liar was silent, before whispering angrily, "There is a switch on the left upper corner that feels like a knot in the wood."

Drizzt nodded, "Very good."

He would have to let go of Liar's arm in order to reach the switch, but with the sword still there, Drizzt figured he wouldn't need to worry.

That thought was soon thrown out the window, for as soon as the door opened, the man elbowed Drizzt in the gut.

The drow, taken by surprise, released Liar with a gasp.

The man dashed outside, away from Drizzt and Lauda. Drizzt panted, that had knocked the wind right out of him.

Lauda knelt beside Drizzt, trying to help him up. He was much taller so the girl had a bit of trouble. After the third try, the drow was able to breath enough to help her with her efforts.

They both left the tunnel. Liar was no where in sight.

Drizzt searched with his gaze, but did not see him, his footsteps were already cooling. The drow would not be able to catch up in enough time. Drizzt didn't try to follow, for that would mean having to leave the girl behind, he doubted she would be able to keep up, so he stayed. The poor thing had been through enough already.

Drizzt looked at Lauda, "Do you know how to get to your home from here?"

"Yes." Her stutter was gone and she was warmer, though she still shivered. Drizzt opened his cloak and wrapped a part of it around her, "I'd give it to you, but it's not mine to give. Plus I don't think it would be a good idea for others to see you with a drow."

Lauda laughed, before a sob broke through, "I t-thought I was g-going t-t-to die! I don't m-mind shivering a-at all. It j-just m-means I-I-I'm st-st-still alive." She was crying at this point.

Drizzt looked at her in shock, before holding her to him more securely. Lauda held him just as tightly, as she cried into his shoulder. 'She must have gone into shock earlier.' Drizzt thought, not caring that he was getting wet. She needed to let it out now, or else she wouldn't fully get over this experience.

Drizzt doubted she be all smiles once she was done, but it would the first step towards healing. Drizzt knew this from personal experience. A certain weapons master coming to mind.

After a few minutes, Lauda backed up a bit, but still held onto him. She lifted a quivering hand to wipe away some of her tears, "S-sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Drizzt just smiled, before patting her reassuringly. They turned toward the street, Lauda leading the way, with Drizzt right by her.

It was to this scene, that Kellindil appeared out of no where. At seeing Drizzt, relief, surprise, curiosity, and anger were having a four way battle on the elf's face.

The dark elf gulped. He was in trouble.

A/N:

Phew. I got it out of me. It took a bit of struggling, but I finally got this chapter written.

1: I swear myself to this never, by this blood

2: I would like to mention to those of you who might be questioning the different colors. I did some research and it said that the spell could be in those three colors depending on what the caster wants before they actually did the spell. Granted Drizzt always did a violet color in the books, but R. A. Salvatore never said that Drizzt couldn't do it in other colors, now did he.

3: **Lauda** \la(u)-da\ as a girl's name is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Lauda is "praise". Also a medieval Italian form of dramatic song.

4: It is a Japanese thing, where if you sneeze someone is talking/thinking about you behind your back. Frankly I couldn't resist.

So that is the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

Review and his friends are playing outside right now, if you want to talk with him the door to the backyard is right over there *points down*.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, sorry this took so long. 'Trying to Escape' had sunk his claws into me and wouldn't let go for a while. 'Let Me Rest' was also vying for my attention. (Sigh) story ideas, they never know when to wait *giggle*. Anyway, here is the chapter. Thank you guys for your reviews, I enjoyed reading them. They put a smile on my face.

**AnonFR Fanatic**:

Thank you for correcting me on that, although I would like to mention that I hadn't used Cyric as the god, but N'esr. I thought Cyric was the name of the religion. Is that wrong? Please let me know. I haven't read that book series so I am not too sure what most of your references were about. Drizzt is where my knowledge falls under.

**Tamuril2**:

There there Tamuril2, I still love you *hugs*.

I would like to apologize to you, the side story is being stubborn. I can't force it or else it won't be very good. So please be patient.

Also, please guys I really do need help with refreshing my memory of Lord of the Rings. If anyone has any good website suggestions please let me know.

Chapter 15

**Lauda**

"Kellindil! Wait, I can explain!"

"What were you thinking?"

"I–"

"–Nothing! That's what! You weren't thinking at all! You are coming with me right now and so help me Drizzt, if _anyone_ has seen you_—_no matter how much of an accident it was—you can wave this city goodbye! No, do not talk!"

The drow obediently shut his mouth with a click.

Kellindil was currently dragging Drizzt behind him. The elf hadn't noticed the girl that was standing by the drow. Lauda, afraid for her rescuer, followed after. Amusement gradually spreading across her face. 'He outsmarts a deadly cult without fear, and yet he cowers before an angry elf.'

The girl grinned slightly.

Kellindil led them towards an inn. Where she could see 3 others waiting for them.

As soon as the others noticed them, Drizzt was surrounded. Lauda kept herself to the side, as she watched Drizzt get a verbal thrashing. The elf was explaining to the rest (who she found out were the Party of Sundabar) where he had found Drizzt. Once he was done, the rest exclaimed over the drow's actions. Poor Drizzt stood there, silently taking it. It wasn't until Lauda saw them cool off that she decided to help her new friend.

"If I may?" This didn't get much of a response. Dove was crushing Drizzt with a hug, to the teasing of her male companions.

"Excuse me..." Lauda sighed in irritation, before wedging herself in between Gabriel and Darda. She placed herself by Drizzt and waited, after a minuted she finally gained there attention.

"If I may ask, young lady, who are you?"

"I am Lauda _Nerel'thos (1), and if it weren't for Drizzt_ I would most likely be dead now."

The elf looked at her then at Drizzt. His eyes ending on her again, "If what you say is true, then please explain to me what happened."

"I was kidnapped by a noble of high standing. I did not realize the deception until he... he..."

Drizzt noticed her hesitation, he wrapped an arm around her soothingly, "Was it Lust who tricked you?"

"Lust?"

"They all had nicknames while they were there, the man who..."

Lauda looked at Drizzt before sighing, "You can say it, he... raped me"

Dove gasped before rushing to her side. Drizzt was knocked away as the woman enveloped the girl in her arms, "Oh you poor thing!"

Drizzt glared at Dove before nodding at Lauda, "Yes... he was nicknamed Lust by the others."

Lauda nodded her head, "Yes he was the one who tricked me. His actual name is Ansel Starsworn (2). He has been seeking my hand in marriage for the past week. I was flattered, after all Ansel is a very sought after young man. He came to me last night wishing to see me. I snuck out that night to meet up with him. The next thing I knew I was waking up on that stone slab. He was already... he just laughed at me when I wanted him to stop. I started to scream and he gagged me after. I had to endure that... filth all that day. He made me filthy!"

Lauda wept, Dove instantly comforted her, "You are not filthy. You are a victim, you had no control over the situation. Just because you couldn't stop it, does not mean you let it happen. He is the filthy one, you are not. Do you understand me?"

Lauda at first shook her head, Dove stopped it, "Do you understand me?"

Lauda gave a broken nod. Dove smiled at her reassuringly, "You are a brave girl. You can get through this. I know you can. Come on now, lets get you out of the cold."

Dove led her inside the inn. The others following after, Drizzt pulling his hood up before entering.

* * *

><p>Lauda sat down at the table in Dove's room, a bowl of warm soup in front of her. Dove was watching her like a hawk, making sure she ate. The others were around the room. Drizzt was sitting on the bed with Gabriel. Darda was by the window and Kellindil was near the door.<p>

"Lauda, please continue your story."

"I was to be a sacrifice for their religion."

Gabriel sat up at this, "Religion?"

Lauda looked at him, "Yes, I can't say what the name was, but... I remember a flag that had a strange symbol. One of the followers there had the same symbol on his scabbard."

The man leaned in, "What was that symbol?"

Lauda leaned back a bit at Gabriel's intensity, "It was a black sun with a jawless skull in the center."

Everyone except for Drizzt inhaled sharply. Kellindil was shocked, "How are they still here? Lady Silverhand banished them and purged the city of them 5 years ago!"

The elf looked at Gabriel.

Gabriel only shrugged, "5 years is not that long. They could have easily gotten back in undetected. Especially if some of their followers are of nobility."

Drizzt looked up, "I don't think we have to worry too much about them... at least not that particular group."

The others turned to the drow, "Why is that?"

The drow shifted, "I might have set Guen loose on them."

"What!" Kellindil demanded.

"They were going to kill Lauda! I had to do something! They believed I had joined willingly so I took advantage and made it seem like Lus– Ansel was a traitor and that she had summoned Guenhyvar in self defense."

Gabriel looked the drow in the eye, "They recruited you? How did they approach you exactly?

Drizzt shrugged, "I was more herded along then simply approached."

The human sighed, "Drizzt that is not how they approach new members. I don't know what they do during their rituals, but I know – from others witnesses – that only one will approach you and that is _after_ they are sure you will join willingly. They do not force random people to come to them. It is not how it is done, it would gain too much attention from higher authority if they did that all the time."

"If it was not to recruit me then what was it for?"

"Oh Drizzt, you were being selected for their next sacrifice."

Drizzt stared at Gabriel, "They specifically told me that they already knew I was a drow and they believed that I would be willing to join from an outside source."

"Outside source?"

Drizzt shrugged, "I know not who it is, but the person claimed to be my ally who was willing to show me my 'true desires.'"

Kellindil's eyes narrowed, "I do not like the sound of that. Someone knows you are here, on the surface, and is determined to show you are like other drow. They already forced you into circumstances that are seen as evil."

Gabriel looked at Drizzt, "Drizzt did this group call themselves The Sworn by any chance?"

The dark elf shook his head.

"Then it wasn't the main followers. These were probably young men wanting to gain power. They must have heard about the religion from one of the main worshipers. Drat! This will make it harder to warn Lady Silverhand about them and get it fixed."

"I may not know their names, but I have seen their faces."

"You have? Drizzt, can you remember them?"

"I think so. If necessary I could pick them out from a crowd, but I don't know their names."

Gabriel hummed his worry, "Even if we did pinpoint them, we wouldn't be able to prove that they are what we say over the word of a drow... no offense Drizzt."

"None taken."

Laud looked up at this, "I was there as well. I can say who they are and also give you names to go with the face. Most of them are common born but some are among my rank. I can be the witness."

Dove instantly responded, "Yes, that is all very well and good. However, my sister is not back as of yet. Also Lauda you have been through enough as it is. I want you to just eat, and get some rest if you can. We will be taking you back to your family come the morrow and I will be explaining to your father what happened. I think we can all agree that he will not want you to see this Ansel again."

Lauda could only nod her head in agreement. The others left for their own rooms.

Fret slept through it all.

A/N:

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

1: Nerel'thos and any other last names I write are not my own, but are actual noble bloodlines from Silvermoon (a blood elf city that is in the game World of Warcraft) that are considered councilors in the city (according to the website suncrown (dot) shivtr (dot) com/pages/government they are anyway). I am not saying these guys are councilors for Silverymoon, but are nobles that live there.

2: **Ansel** \a-nsel, an-sel\ as a boy's name is pronounced _AN-sul_. It is of Old French origin, and the meaning of Ansel is "follower of a nobleman". Also variant of **Anselm** (Old German) "God's helmet".


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry guys. The mother of writer's block hit me, _hard_ (and when I say hard, I mean it came crashing on me, leaving me unconscious for a week. Then I wake up light headed from blood loss and have to go to the hospital and recover for a month). Dramatic? HECK YEAH!

Sorry, I'm weird when I end up waking too early and don't get more than 5 hours of sleep. Anyway, reviews, right...

**Tamuril2:**

Thank you, I will try my best on the side story. Also THANK YOU for the websites, they are proving to be quite helpful on refreshing my memory. Also I'm hoping to answer some of your questions within the story itself.

**Immortal Bubblewrap:**

*clears throat* THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING A GEEK! *breaths slowly* *a pause* *giggles* Yeah, couldn't resist. What's wrong with being a geek? I'm a dork myself. And, you're right, the game's awesome!

Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 16

**Drizzt**

Drizzt didn't think he could have been more embarrassed, if he had tried. He was dragged off by Kellindil as if he were a child. He gets scolded by all four of his friends, as soon as it is revealed where he was at. Drizzt had been at an abandoned church (not so abandoned anymore) where Cyric was once worshiped.

"If you had been found by anyone else other then Kellindil, then there is no telling what could have happened!"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"You are in trouble, do you hear me?"

All in front of his new friend who was barely an adult herself. On and on and on.

And as if that wasn't enough, when Dove finally ran out of steam... she hugged him.

A female hugged him...

Drizzt was still trying to get over the fact that females on the surface aren't necessarily like the ones from his city, but it had only been a week since he had met Dove.

He stiffened right up. Unluckily (or luckily, depending on how you look at it), the males around him took his frozen state as embarrassment instead of fear. They were still teasing him about it come the next morning. It didn't help matters that Lauda had also hugged him before she left with Dove.

The group was currently on their way to see if Lady Silverhand had returned, minus two. Dove was taking Lauda to see her father and explain what had happened to her. The knowledge revealed to him would, hopefully, lead to a council where the perpetrators – those that survived Guenhwyvar, anyway – could be revealed, without leading to Drizzt being exposed.

'This is all very well and good.' Drizzt thought, as he walked with his four male companions. 'However, that wasn't the main group. For that reason the time needed to cleanse the town of their influence will last much more than a day. It could take over a month, at least. And if we need to help, that would mean I would have to remain in one place for a long period of time.'

Drizzt grew troubled.

The drow did love the city – it was beautiful and peaceful – however; the longer he remained stationary, the more likely he was to be discovered by strangers. Especially with an unknown identity aware of his existence.

If this person's influence could reach him through something as unsavory as a dark cult, then what else was in store for the young dark elf?

Drizzt shuddered at the idea.

* * *

><p>They arrived at their destination under ten minutes or so. Drizzt's dark mood must have transferred to the other four. They had remained silent during the whole walk, even Fret didn't breath one word of complaint over the dust settling on his clean clothes... well he did grumble a little bit, but it was quiet mumbling, and couldn't truly be heard except for those with keen hearing.<p>

With a very sober air, they entered. Hoping that Dove's sister would be there that day. And as luck would have it, Alustriel had been there, but not for long. Lord Nerel'thos was in need of her audience, it had been urgent. Not much information was given to the party after that. They figured that it must have been Dove's doing that caused the summons and left it at that. But that wasn't important. Lady Silverhand had departed. She had left only minutes ago.

They had just missed her.

Drizzt's groan wasn't the only one heard.

The young woman, who had informed them, smiled apologetically, "If it would help, may I send word to her that you wish to seek an audience?"

Kellindil shook his head, "No. Thank you, but we can't wait for the time it would take for the Lady to return. We know where she is going. We will simply have to talk with her there."

The woman curtsied, "As you wish my Lord. And... this may not be my place to say, but I would advise you to be on the side of discretion. It would not be proper for others to hear about you seeing Lady Alustriel in such a way. Especially with such... unknown company." Her eyes had drifted to Drizzt's cloaked figure.

Drizzt understood her caution. He was a stranger, and therefore a possible threat to the woman she works for and possibly admires. He remained silent.

His elven friend didn't seem to take it as smoothly as Drizzt did. Kellindil scowled at the her, "I thank you for your advise, but next time I would appreciate it if you would wait for me to ask first." He quickly turned away from her shocked expression.

The others turned away with him, Darda wearing a small grin. Gabriel was scowling along with Kell. Fret scowled at the elf for his lacking in manners, but remained silent.

Drizzt turned, about to join the rest, but stopped instead, looking at the poor girl.

The drow turned to fully face her and bowed to her, "I would like to apologize for my friend's rudeness. As you can see, he is quite protective of me."

The woman gave a small smile, before bowing back, "And I would like to apologize for suspecting you, if a member from the Sundabar Party believes in you, then who am I to judge. Lord Kellindil was right in scolding me."

Drizzt straightened up, a smile on his face ('Lord Kellindil? I was not aware of your nobility.'). They nodded at each other, before Drizzt rushed to catch up with his friends.

The grin on his black face vanished when he saw Kellindil was at the door waiting for him, his arms crossed, "You are not to leave my sight. Do you understand?"

The dark elf flinched, "I understand."

Kellindil had mentioned earlier that morning that there was going to be a punishment involved... Drizzt just didn't think it was going to be the 'set a guard' kind.

From this point on, until they leave the city anyway, Drizzt was to have at least one of them with him. Kellindil was the one who instigated it. So he was the first guard assigned to the drow.

Drizzt sighed. He understood caution, but this was bordering onto the ridiculous.

However, the drow was also at fault for disappearing in the night. The only way he could get out of this gracefully was to just take it without complaint. Drizzt was still young, much younger than Kellindil. The dark elf had it beaten into him, literally, to respect those of older/higher rank.

But that did not stop the glaring directed at Kellindil whenever the elf wasn't looking.

Drizzt was starting to have a mischievous side of his own, thanks to Kellindil. He might take this silently, but there would be repercussions for his friends in the future. With some help from Guen, the possibilities were endless.

He had survived on his own in the Underdark for a decade. Drizzt was not a child in need of guarding and protection. Kellindil would have to learn to see that.

Or else...

**Dove**

That morning Dove had been as gentle as she could with Lauda. Not crowding her too much. Last night was an exception seeing as Lauda needed to be put back into the right mindset. Lauda was a victim, not something disgusting.

Dove made sure the girl had gotten a good sleep (which was quite a challenge, the poor thing had kept waking up from nightmares). The older woman had a light breakfast brought up for them both. With plenty of water to replenish what she lost while crying.

Only after Lauda had eaten everything, did Dove say they could leave.

They made themselves presentable before letting the others know they were departing (Lauda gave Drizzt a goodbye hug, causing the drow to stiffen slightly before he returned it).

Lauda meekly led Dove to her home afterwords.

The walk was silent, Dove not knowing what to say, and Lauda didn't want to say anything at all. The girl was trying to prepare herself mentally. She was about to relive her experience in a matter of moments. She wished she didn't have to repeat it, but her father needed to know.

They both relaxed when Lauda's home came into sight.

Neither one had expected to suddenly be grabbed from behind.

**Alustriel**

Alustriel had come home, silently hoping for a break. Nothing too big, just a quick breather.

She had returned from a meeting with another Lord. Their two cities were not on the best of terms. Normally that wouldn't be such a problem. The trade between each other was nothing of necessity. No wars or conflicts were being waged. They could have gone on ignoring each other, except for the fact that they were neighbors.

The problem was a usual one, some of the trolls that lived in the Evermoors got too close to a farmer or other resident from one city. The result was a dead body, but the blame would be pinned on someone from the other city. For varying reasons: rivalry, some past offense, so on... a person would be falsely accused. The two leaders would have to meet as a result, in order to completely fix it.

Again nothing too complex, but...

If this recurring problem wasn't eradicated soon, then their proximity to each other would make it grow into a possible war.

Past experience pretty much assured both leaders of that outcome.

Thankfully, it has been fixed, and a truce of sorts was set up between Silverymoon and the newly established Fireburn(1). The truce was a temporary salve, but it would have to do until a more binding solution was found.

Mentally worn and physically exhausted, Alustriel Silverhand entered her home, desperately wishing for a day off.

Alustriel's hopes for peace were quickly set aside when her servants informed her of visitors. Curious she sent word for her head maid.

As she waited a servant came in saying that a messenger had come requesting for audience. Alustriel let him in. The boy was out of breath. Alustriel gazed at him with sympathy, the poor child must have run as soon as he left, "What is your name child?"

"M... Miguel, your grace." The boy panted out, "I b... bear news fro–"

"Well Miguel, catch your breath, and then I will have your message." Alustriel interrupted, she glanced to the side, signaling one of her staff to come forward, "Please bring Miguel some water."

The young man bowed, before leaving to do his task. Miguel looked at Alustriel gratefully.

Once the water was fetched and the messenger had caught his breath, he proceeded, "I have brought a message from Lord Nerel'thos, he said it was of up most urgency." As he spoke he pulled out the letter, presenting it to Lady Silverhand.

Alustriel beckoned him forward. She broke the seal that stated it was indeed from Merek (2). Her eyes scanned over it, before she bit her lip in worry. The news was not good, something had happened to his daughter and he was afraid that it was more complex than just a simple kidnapping. He needed to council with her at once.

Merek was an old friend, and Lauda was a sweet girl that Alustriel had quickly grown fond of. She glanced up at Miguel, "Please let Lord Nerel'thos know that I will be there as soon as I can." The boy nodded and was escorted out.

Alustril quickly rose and got herself ready. It took a matter of minutes for her to get properly attired after her previous journey. Another for her carriage to be prepared, and she was off.

* * *

><p>Lady Alustriel arrived after about 5 minutes or so. Her own dwelling was not far from Lord Nerel'thos.<p>

The sight that she entered upon was not what she was expecting though. Merek had not mentioned that Dove would be there. While Alustriel had been wishing she could see her sister... Dove being held captive by Merek's guards was not how she had wanted their reunion to be.

"Merek, what is the meaning of this?" Lord Nerel'thos was currently seated in his seat, looking as if he had aged 10 years in a week.

He glanced up at Alustriel's voice, "I was hoping you could tell me Alustriel."

A/N:

That... was harder to write out then it should have been. Sorry for the cliffhanger guys but I had to stop there. I tried to write further but it kept feeling forced and I had kept you guys waiting long enough. So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

1: This city does not exist in the book series (at least not to my knowledge). Two major cities in Salvatore's books had something in common, an object then an adjective put together; Silverymoon and Waterdeep. So using that for basis, I just came up with Fireburn. Whether it will have any further influence in this story or not has yet to be seen.

2: Merek is another medieval name. It is the first name of Lord Nerel'thos.


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to mention here that this story is coming to a close soon, BUT NEVER YOU FEAR. There is a sequel...(It just might take a bit to be posted up, since I might take a break from this and focus more on my other unfinished stories).

**Immortal Bubblewrap:**

Yay Warcraft!

**Emily:**

Thank you! That makes me so happy ^^!

**Tamuril2:**

The one shot has been published, it is titled Just a Friendly Spar. I hope it is satisfactory.

Chapter 17

**Dove**

"Alustriel! Good, maybe you can talk some sense into him!" Dove struggled to be released, but the guards held her arms securely.

Her sister looked from her to Lord Nerel'thos, then back, "Merek I would like to know why you are containing my sister in such a way! I hardly think she has done anything wrong!"

Merek seemed to jolt at this, "Wrong? Of course not! I'm holding her like this to stop her from running to her death! If she continues, I may just have her locked up."

"My death! If you don't let me go at once, it will be the death of your daughter! The Cyric have taken her! If you do not hurry they will sacrifice her tonight!"

"What rubbish. That cult has been banished long ago. They would not dare to enter this city again. No it is someone else who has my daughter. I can not let you rush into this and possibly endanger her even more. I need to get more information than what I have before I take any action. My precious Lauda is depending on it!"

Alustriel looked at Dove intensely, "Cyric? What do you mean the Cyric are back?"

Merek looked at her in shock, "Tell me you don't believe that?"

"Are you accusing my sister of lying?"

"No! I simply think she is confused and does not realize what she is talking about. Dove was not here when those brutes were at their prime. I very much doubt the people my guards described are The Sworn."

Dove glared at him, "I've told you already that Lauda has witnessed first hand that the members were new, all young. Some of them are even nobles from this town!"

Lord Nerel'thos stared at her, "The ones who ambushed you but moments ago, were all bloody and wounded, their faces were not easily recognized. For you to claim they were nobles is an offense that you can't take back. You are lucky that only we have heard you state it. If anyone else had, you would essentially be a walking corpse right now. _Especially_ if you are wrong."

Dove huffed in irritation, she hadn't been able to get anywhere with this man, and poor Lauda was probably back in the hands of her rapist as they speak. She turned to her only hope, "Alustriel, please! You must see that I am speaking the truth! I am not confused or a delusional girl that speaks her imagination!"

Alustriel breathed deeply, "To think that the Cyric are back is... a terrible thought to process let alone believe. Are you sure?"

Dove looked Alustriel straight in the eye, "They possessed the symbol of their religion on them and their church."

"Which was?"

"A black sun with a jawless skull in its center."

Dove's sister staggered back, "It cannot be, they caused such havoc here! Oh Dove, I know you don't lie, but I so wish you were wrong! You do not know just how much damage their cult did here..."

Dove grew even more frustrated, "Whether I speak the truth or not is irrelevant at this point! They have Lauda. A girl they were planning on sacrificing just last night. She was saved by D-... a friend of mine, but now they have her again!"

She turned to Merek, "They will not send a ransom. They will not trade her. They only want her life sacrificed to their God. You must get her back immediately!"

The father slumped in his seat, "Even if you say so, how? I do not know where they are. They slipped away from my guards. My warriors lost them in the city. I do not know where to even look!"

"That is simple. Kellindil, a friend, knows where they were last located. It was an abandoned church that last cult had used. If they are not at that one, then they must be at another. We have time, Gabriel has told me before that they only sacrifice at midnight. Alustriel, do you have any records of their church locations? We will need it if the first proves wrong."

Alustriel straightened up, pulled herself together, and took command," I will have a servant fetch it from my home. I will need to meet with your friends in order to know where the first one is. I will have guards sent out immediately. The first time Cyric came here, it left this city devastated. I will _not _let it come back or cause any more damage."

Merek seemed to come together as well, "I will not let my little girl die! Release Lady Falconhand at once! She will be the one to help lead you all to Lauda's rescue."

Lord Nerel'thos arose from his throne and approached the now free Dove Falconhand, "I ask for your pardon in restraining you so, but I truly did believe your actions would lead to Lauda's death."

Dove nodded her head in acknowledgment, "I understand, and I would also like to apologize for not protecting your daughter. If I had been more aware we would not have been taken by surprise as we were. And she would be here now instead of who knows where."

Lord Nerel'thos looked as if he would say more, but a servant came rushing in at this moment, "My Lord, the Party of Sundabar is waiting to see you."

"See them in."

Kellindil, Gabriel, Darda, Fret, and a cloaked Drizzt entered in.

Alustriel raised an eyebrow at Drizzt. This caused Dove to worry, they had yet to introduce Drizzt to her. The original purpose was to make sure Drizzt spoke the truth of his past.

But actions speak louder than words, and everyone silently agreed that Alustriel's truth viewing would no longer be necessary. However, there was still the need to let her know that a drow was now in their party.

After all, Alustriel was originally a member. It was a rule among them, that all must agree before including anyone else into their group.

Drizzt actions on helping Lauda and damaging the cult would put him in good standing. To introduce him in front of someone besides Alustriel, would not be a good idea, however.

Lady Silverhand looked to her sister in question, but Dove chose to ignore the look for now. There would be plenty of time to discuss it _after _Lauda was rescued.

A/N:

Hmm... okay, I think I now know where some of my inspiration comes from. I read a review yesterday from LadyofShadow. It commented on Lord Nerel'thos' behavior towards Dove. Originally I was trying to decide if the ones who jumped Dove and Lauda would be his guards or the cult. I was still undecided when I posted the last chapter. That review clinched it and the rushing flow of inspiration came forth. I'm ending it here so that you can understand the ending scenario from chapter 16 better (Also because I need to go to work and... well the inspiration died).

Review is eagerly awaiting playmates for his birthday party. If you talk to him, he will give you an invite.


	18. Chapter 18

Over 150 reviews and over 9,000 hits... This is one _happy_ writer! Thank you all so much for making this girl feel wanted!

...Also I posted that song. The one that Drizzt was singing. Some of you requested to hear it. Originally I did not have the programs to do so, but now I do. Although, I'll be honest, I wasn't very comfortable doing it so I used that as an excuse. I don't have any now. So I ignored my nerves, recorded myself singing and posted it onto Youtube. If you want to watch it then just type up Strange Drow from Overslept. My youtube avator is named Arkillria, so you'll know you got the right one. If you can't find it that way, then type in Arkillria, then select Arkillria's Channel and you should find it there.

Please don't expect too much. I had to use my camera so there's an annoying clicking sound with it that I can't get rid of. Also I didn't realize until it was too late, but I mispronounce drow. It is really hard to record when I don't have a sound proof room, I kept getting interrupted a lot so I'm not going to bother with the head ache of fixing that mistake.

So, yeah... I hope you like it, and please be truthful. There is no instruments to go with it, it is just my voice. If it sucks, don't sugar coat it, if it doesn't then great.

**Tamuril2:**

As usual I always love reading your reviews. I'm glad you liked the One-Shot. It took a while for the little sucker to come out, but he was finally given life (kicking and screaming all the way). Oh and before I forget, here are two invites; one for you and one for Review III.

*Review leaves to hand out invites to other reviewers*

**Ranger Do'Urden:**

I'm sorry you had a bad day :(. Those are never fun, but I'm glad I could cheer you up. Hopefully you didn't have another one when I posted this. Have an invite.

**HeidiFox:**

What do you mean you aren't good with small children? He still has the fox you gave him. Don't you little one? *Review nods happily* Still... *Takes away candy* maybe we shouldn't be giving Review candy before his dinner. I'll give it to him later. Thanks for the treat!

I just reread all of your reviews and it put a smile on my face! Invites for everyone!

Disclaimer: … this seriously is a broken record that I need to get fixed or... something! I do not in anyway own Drizzt Do'Urden or any other characters that belongs to R.A. Salvatore. The plot itself and any unfamiliar characters not in Forgotten Realms is my own. I'm just using an already created story to produce it.

Anyway enough of my ramblings, on to what you really want, the _story_!

Chapter 18

**Lauda**

Lauda woke up to darkness. She tried to open her eyes, but a cloth prevented her from seeing anything.

'Why is there a cloth over my eyes?' She thought dazedly.

Still slightly out of it, the girl went to remove the cloth, only to find her hands were not obeying her. Her fogged mind cleared in an instant as she tugged at her bound hands and feet.

Lauda's breathing was becoming erratic as her memory came back to her.

**Flashback**

_Dove was silent for reasons unknown to Lauda. Although the girl didn't mind. She wasn't in the mood to say anything at the moment either. _

_She had been mentally preparing herself to recount the events of last night, when she felt someone grab her from behind._

_Her wrists were instantly restricted behind her._

_Lauda cried out from shock and instantly began to struggle. All the while she could see Dove wrestling with her own attacker._

_Trying to pull away, the girl started to kick behind at whoever was restraining her. A grunt of pain revealing to her where to aim._

_She tried to attack him some more, but was shook hard for her efforts._

_Before Lauda could regain her barrings she was whirled around to face her captor. The girl cried out in anguish. There were claw marks that made it difficult, but she knew it was one of the Cyric. She thanked her lucky stars it wasn't Ansel. She never wanted to see him again. However, as she was dragged away from Dove, she began to fear that thought might actually be happening._

_Lauda did what any girl would do in this situation. _

_She went ballistic_

_The girl kicked, thrashed and bashed her head against the man behind him. She started to scream at the top of her lungs. When the man went to cover her mouth; Lauda bit him._

_He was about to let her go when another came to join him, however he didn't restrain her at all. The man just stood there and stared at her. _

_Lauda went to scream again, and that was exactly what the man had been waiting for. On her first inhale, a rag was thrust into her face. A sickly sweet smell enveloped her senses and..._

**End Flashback**

And... that's all she could remember.

The girl couldn't breath. She knew where she was.

Lauda was with the Cyric.

She woke up to a similar situation with Ansel...

Lauda's thoughts quickly turned to Dove. The girl stiffened. Was she all right? Did they do something to her?

Lauda wanted to call out for the kind older woman, but was prevented by the gag shoved into her mouth.

She couldn't be back. She didn't want to be back. This should be a dream, just a nightmare. Like the ones she was having last night.

But, no amount of wishing would change Lauda's situation and she knew it.

Tears began to soak the blindfold.

'Someone, help me!'

**Drizzt**

Drizzt was getting strange looks. He expected as much, but they still made him slightly uncomfortable. Said looks were coming from one of Lord Nerel'thos' guards. Drizzt didn't know his name, and frankly he couldn't be bothered to care, as of right now. The drow ignored the staring and continued to walk briskly towards their destination.

The guard, Drizzt, and Kellindil were one of the groups that had been formed in order to search for Lauda. More groups of three were being spread in other parts of the city to find all of the abandoned Cyric churches.

The situation had been explained to the party earlier. Drizzt wanted to demand how this could have happened, but he remained silent. Kell had warned him earlier that his accent was still present. The accent of a drow wasn't easily recognized, unless someone had already heard it. Meaning the person would instantly know Drizzt was a dark elf.

If that was the case, the last thing the drow or any of them wanted was for others to take an interest in Drizzt, or reveal his origin, before he was introduced to Alustriel. The only solution to that problem, that they could think of, was for the drow to be silent.

Drizzt's lips remained sealed during the entire discussion, but inside he was seething. His friend, Lauda, was back in the hands of those... creatures!

His cloaked form was beginning to pull ahead of his companions. They had tried 4 different locations already.

All were abandoned without even a hint as to where the cult might be.

Drizzt's increased speed forced the other two to break into a run. Kellindil would have been shouting at him to slow down and not waste energy, but the guard was too curious about the silent figure. They never gave Drizzt's name and didn't have a fake one for the dark elf, so Kell could only remain silent. Drizzt knew this and took full advantage over it, he kept pulling ahead of the other two.

"Your friend sure is desperate to find Miss Lauda." Drizzt could hear from behind him. A curse from Kellindil was heard after, before the drow rounded a corner.

Drizzt pulled his statuette out as he ran. Giving a quick whisper for Guen to come and help locate the lost girl. A mist soon surrounded him, quickly solidifying into a panther. The large cat could sense her master's urgency. She bounded away once Drizzt told her what he wanted.

The cat was gone by the time the human and elf had also rounded the corner and put on a burst of speed to catch up with Drizzt.

Kell was fine, if maybe slightly annoyed with him, but the human was being hard pressed to keep up with two elves.

Drizzt did not care, he never slowed down, he kept running toward each destination they were assigned.

All were empty.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon by the time they all gathered back together. No one had any luck. And they were out of ideas.<p>

Drizzt's fists were clenched in his silent anger, 'Is there no one of magical skill to seek her out?'

The dark elf quickly grabbed Kellindil to ask as much. The surface elf was surprised at the manhandling, but willingly went with him.

A thoughtful look came across his features once Drizzt asked, "Yes, I suppose we could try. Lady Silverhand might be able to do it."

Drizzt's lavender eyes narrowed at this. If one of their members could have done it, then why not do so from the beginning? He waited impatiently for the elf to bring up the question, "Is it not possible for one of you to seek her out?"

Lady Alustriel looked up at this, then looked back down, "Seeking... I would have done it, but... it has been a few years since last I have seen Lauda. I'm afraid that I would not be able to do an accurate job."

Merek looked at her, "Please try."

The woman inhaled, "Bring me a dish of clear water. As wide as you can carry."

Her request was instantly obeyed.

The drow glared at her. 'Why? Why have the ability and not do it? It would have saved them so much time.'

Alustriel, it would seem, felt his heated gaze, for she looked at him. The others didn't notice their staring contest. Lady Silverhand drew closer to the drow so as not to be overheard, "I know why you glare at me so, stranger. I noticed you pull Kellindil away before he asked that question. Why you stay silent I know not." The woman glanced towards her sister, "Dove will explain it to me eventually I'm sure."

Her eyes returned to Drizzt's hidden face, "Why did I not do this before? I know that question burns in your mind. Seeking is not an easy spell, though many like to think so. Do not take my lack of using it for a lack of wanting to find the girl. One has to have a clear mind in order to do it. Mine is currently in chaos from grief and fear. Grief for Lauda and fear for what has taken her from us. Do not presume to judge me, stranger."

Drizzt lowered his eyes. He backed a way from her a bit. The picture of being properly cowed. He was still angry, but what the female said made sense. It was not his place to judge her actions, when he himself didn't pull out all of his own resources immediately, in order to find Lauda.

At this point the water was brought to Alustriel. The woman knelt gracefully in front of the bowl that must have been at least two feet wide, "I require quiet and peace. If you wish to stay and see what I find, then you must not breath a word. It will be difficult enough for me to concentrate.

The servants, the guards, Darda, and Dove left. Kellindil was about to depart as well, but he noticed Drizzt was staying. The elf quickly u-turned and tried to pull the drow out as well. He didn't move an inch. The elf sighed, for Alustriel had already started and too much noise would be made if a wrestling match was started. The elf stayed with the drow.

Gabriel remained as well, probably because he wanted to see the workings of the spell. Lord Nerel'thos remained as well, anxious to see where his daughter could be.

Alustriel's breathing evened out.

A minuted went by.

Another soon followed.

Nothing was appearing in the water's surface. Merek's face was showing anguish. Gabriel's held troubled curiousity. Kell was keeping an eye on Drizzt. Said drow was pacing back and forth impatiently.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, the water began to stir.

A/N:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope you like the song. I may put more effort into it and fix it up later, but today it will have to do. I need to get ready for work soon. I hope you all have a great day. Until the next update.

Oh and review is watching a video right now, so don't walk in front of the T.V. when you go to see him please. He's been a right terror all day and this is the first time I could get him to sit down quietly for longer than 5 minutes. What's the movie? How To Train Your Dragon of course! I _love_ that movie! Can't wait for the sequel! *Squeals off into the distance*


	19. Chapter 19

10,000 hits! *Screams off into the distance*

Success, I found a recording program on my computer! So I updated the song, that annoying clicking sound is gone and I actually pronounced drow correctly. The website address for the song is now in my profile under Overslept. It is the english version, not the drow version. For those of you who haven't heard it yet, I hope you like it.

**Immortal Bubble:**

Yep there is a sequel, it is estimated to be coming out around 2013 or 2014, the latter is more likely though (sigh). I desperately wish it was sooner.

No one told me either, I looked it up as soon as I finished watching the video. At first there were rumors, but now there is genuine information stating they are working on it and that all the original voices are going to be in it too. I can't wait!

**Tamuril2:**

DRIZZT! *Tackles him, then clings on* Can I borrow him? Please! *Hugs the drow tightly, while giving the puppy dog look* Oh, and thanks for showing me that typo. However, your statement wasn't quite correct. Drizzt has a drow accent. Most people would hear that and probably think he is of elven origin, but not the darker cousin. A drow accent isn't heard by many, I'm sure. So those who have will instantly know what race he would belong to.

I updated the last chapter. I hope it makes more sense now.

**Heidifox:**

If I were you, I would back away from Review slowly... he likes to tackle/hug people. *Looks at the grin growing on Review's face* *Backs away slowly*

**Dracarot:**

True, very true. Depending on what author you favor will depend on just how magic works. Some have a balancing method (where you have to do something or give something up as a price for the spell). Others have it where you just use your physical energy. Some are where you can use the energy around you. There are many different theories on how magic works. It's fascinating really, seeing everyone's different views.

**Yulandia:**

What gives you the impression her father's involved?

**Ranger Do'Urden:**

You know I don't think I ever commented on this, but I love your name. I'm happy you had a great day and enjoyed the chapter. What was the other story you wanted update? I'm always looking for new reading material. Care to share?

Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt or anything related to him that has already been published. I only own the plot, my song, and any characters that I created.

Warning: I tried to not be too graphic but still get the point across of what was going on. If I failed, well... warning it's graphic.

Chapter 19

**Drizzt**

Ripples started to form over the water's surface. Distorting the reflection, leaving blurry shapes and images – whether or not the shapes were their reflections or Lauda's location – had yet to be seen.

Alustriel deepened her breathing before she physically relaxed. The water also started to smooth out, as if to echo her calm. After the last ripple had settled, Lady Silverhand slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze was distant and blank.

The other occupants quickly gathered around the bowl.

At first only darkness was seen, but after a bit the image backed away to reveal a black altar. Lauda could be seen struggling on top of it. Cloaked figures around her were securing her limbs in chains, in order to keep her in place. One of them actually stroked her thigh as he shackled her leg, in mock comfort.

The girl did not take to this kindly. She struggled even more. The figures could be seen laughing. The one who had touched her, raised his head.

It was Ansel.

Drizzt growled. It would seem that Lust wasn't sent to be a slave as the drow originally thought. The rest raised their heads up, to reveal scarred and bloodied faces; courtesy of a certain panther.

That put a satisfied smirk on the dark elf's face, but it didn't stay for long.

Liar appeared.

Besides Ansel, he was the only one who hadn't been wounded. The tyrant glared down at Lauda. He raised his eyes towards Ansel, before nodding.

A lecherous grin spread on the other's face.

Drizzt knew what they were about to see, he clenched his fists in anger. His eyes desperately seeking anything that would identify her location.

As Ansel began lifting Lauda's dress up, the drow saw something that was... off, but before he could study it fully, Merek had cried out, "Cancel the spell!"

Alustriel instantly struck the water. The ripples calmed down, reflecting their horrified expressions. Drizzt almost growled. They were running out of time. Lauda's state of mind needed to be in turmoil. The fact they were doing so already, when it wasn't even past 1:00 yet... It did not bode well for them.

The drow didn't care if he gave himself away, he instantly spoke about what he had seen, "There was a strange statue there."

Drizzt's lilt received some curious looks, but it was Alustriel who started in shock. Kell quickly replied before the female could say anything, "Strange? Strange how?"

Drizzt tilted his head in thought, "The statue itself wasn't strange, it was the figure of a unicorn. What I find strange is that it was in the building the Cyric were using."

Gabriel cried out, "Of course! No wonder we couldn't find them before. They must have known we would look in all the abandoned Cyric churches. They are currently occupying a church of Mielikki."

Alustriel, still staring at the drow, concluded, "Yes, it is to be reconstructed by the end of the month. I had it cleared out until then, it would be the perfect place to hide."

"Then we must find it on the map, quickly." Gabriel stated.

"We do not need one, I know where the building is located." The woman replied.

Merek spoke up, "What are we waiting for then? We must hurry at once! I must stop that... that... Lauda must be saved right this instant!" The father turned to leave the room. Intent on his task. The others let him go before facing each other.

"Do you think this is a trap?" Gabriel asked.

"It is possible. They know we are after them and if it weren't for Dr- us, they would have already finished their ritual." Kellindil answered, "We best go warn Lord Nerel'thos about this possibility before he goes rushing in."

They turned to leave, but Drizzt was stopped by an iron grip on his shoulder.

"Wait one minute. Will someone explain to me, why a drow is in your group?" A heated whisper could be heard.

Drizzt turned to meet Alustriel's glare. Habit kicked in, and the drow instantly went into a submissive pose before the livid female. His head lowered as his body relaxed into a none threatening state, waiting anxiously for what was about to happen.

**Kellindil**

Kellindil quickly put himself between them, "It isn't what you think Alustriel!"

"What is it then?"

The elf gulped at the angry woman in front of him, "I know that you are thinking of back then, but this is not the case. Drizzt was–"

"–Oh, so his name is Drizzt is it?"

"... Yes. We would have told you earlier. In fact, he is the reason why we came, but then Lauda's situation came up. Believe me Alustriel, if Drizzt wished to cause harm, he could have done it a long time ago. Allowing Lauda to be sacrificed, is only one of the many instances!"

Alustriel's gaze cooled, but not by much, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it was Drizzt who saved Lauda from that cult originally. I only came across them both after they got away. If it wasn't for this drow, that girl would already be dead."

Alustriel backed off, but only a bit, "Where is your proof that he is what he says he is? How is he any different then the one we met in the past? How do I know he isn't using a spell to manipulate you all? Can you tell me he isn't like Nathel many years ago?"

**Drizzt**

Drizzt jerked at this, 'A spell? Is it possible for a spell to do such a thing?' The drow only had a short lesson on spell casting, his knowledge on magic was minimal. The variety? Next to nothing.

Kellindil and Alustriel were almost on the verge of arguing, the drow did not _dare _bring notice of himself to them. He instead turned to Gabriel, who had drawn nearer during the confrontation.

Raising his head, Drizzt asked, "Who is Nathel?"

Gabriel answered, "He is another drow we met – or more accurately – Alustriel met, when she was still a member of our party. He became a close friend of hers, until he betrayed us all, by trying to sell us as slaves."

The human leaned in closer so that only the drow could hear, "I think Alustriel had a bit of a crush on him. The treachery almost destroyed her. She stopped being a member after that, but not before she made us promise that all five of us would have to agree with each other, before any new members could join."

"Enough!" Alustriel cried, "I demand to do a truth viewing right here. Right now!"

**Kellindil**

Kellindil lowered his head, before nodding. The elf had hoped they could introduce Drizzt under better circumstances. Alustriel had been burned by the drow race just as much as he had. The woman nodded in satisfaction at this, "Drow, step forward."

Drizzt cautiously closed the few steps between them.

"Lower your hood." Drizzt did so.

**Alustriel**

Alustriel started a little at just how young Drizzt was, but she held herself in check. Her face never giving away her shock. He was quite handsome.

The woman raised her hand before the drow, the tips of her fingers touching his forehead.

The spell left her lips in a whisper, "Ut in coram me verum tantum." (1)

A blue glow surrounded the drow, before it faded away. Alustriel removed her hand, then stared Drizzt in the eye, "State your name."

"Drizzt Do'Urden" ... nothing, that at least was true.

"Why are you here?"

"I ran away from my kin." Nothing happened again. Alustriel frowned. He ran away?

"Too vague of an answer, why were you running away from your kin?"

"I was not seen as a true drow. I hated the way they did things and wanted nothing to do with Lolth. My family did not take kindly to my desires. I had to flee." This was also true.

"Why the surface? Surely there are many places a drow could hide in the Underdark?"

"You do not understand my kin very well if you think such a thing. I was chased for many years while I resided there. I finally ran out of places to hide. I could only go up from there." The drow was still speaking the truth. Alustriel bristled at being told she did not understand his race, and the spell having it confirmed as true.

Her eyes narrowed. Was the drow tricking the spell? Only one way to find out...

"Tell me you are a pink dragon in disguise readying herself to devour all of mankind."

The drow stared at her. Alustriel could hear a surprised snort come from the other two, but she ignored it.

"Well?"

"I... I am a pink dragon who is getting ready to fill herself by devouring all of mankind." The drow stated, a blush forming on his face as the snorts turned into snickers.

A red glow surrounded Drizzt.

"Did you truly rescue Lauda?"

"Yes." The glow faded away with this answer

"Do you wish any harm to come to her?"

"_Never_." Again nothing

Alustriel wracked her brain for more questions. However the mention of Lauda brought up just how little time they had.

Alustriel nodded, "What you have told me is the truth. The spell has shown me as such. I... I think I can trust you... for now. Forgive me Drizzt Do'Urden, for not trusting my own friends who stated you were not like other drow."

**Drizzt**

The dark elf nodded at her. He was a bit embarrassed over the unexpected sentence. The constant mistrust was also to be expected, but that didn't stop it from hurting. However, this was a friend of his friends and she was willing to try. He would not mess this up, by being stubborn.

**Alustriel**

"It is understandable for someone to not trust me when you have already been burned by drow before."

Alustriel winced at the reminder, "Yes, well. Just so long as we are clear on one thing. If you ever hurt my friends then I will have you hunted down, and this time you won't be able to escape, like you did the drow."

The drow stared at her defiantly, "If such a thing ever happened, then I would willingly give myself up. For they are my friends as well."

They stared at each other. A smile spread across Alustriel's face, "Welcome to the group... friend."

She replaced her hand on his head, "Is alio orator veritas." (2)

Canceling the spell that reassured her this drow was, indeed, a friend.

**Dove**

Dove wasn't sure what was happening in the room after Lord Nerel'thos left, but when the others didn't come out, she began to feel nervous about Drizzt being in the same room as Alustriel. If Kellindil was the older brother of the group, then Alustriel was the mother.

Ever since the Nathel incident, well... her sister was just never as daring. Her thirst for adventure evaporated with her broken heart. Dove's thoughts turned to that drow.

Nathel had been daring, handsome, exotic, and very alluring to a young girl such as Alustriel. When he fed her his heart breaking story of how he only wished to find peace with other races, she fell head over heels for the dark elf.

Alustriel introduced him to the rest of the party, hoping for him to join, but Kellindil was not willing to trust him.

This hurt Alustriel. She hadn't spoken to him for a week after. Nevertheless, Kellindil's paranoia made him keep an eye on Alustriel. None of them looked kindly on this, however, if it hadn't been for Kellindil's attitude, her sister would be a slave to the drow and them along with her. For that was Nathel's plan: to capture other races and sell them as slaves.

Dove bit her lip, she needed to know things were going all right in there. She turned for the door, only to see everyone exit. Drizzt's hood was still up and Alustriel was relaxed. Was their secret still safe?

Dove sighed. The need to ask would have to be later. They had dawdled for long enough. Lauda was running out of time.

**Lauda**

No... No no no no no no no _no_!

This was not _happening_!

Someone make this end!

'Oh Gods! Kill me! Kill me right now! I don't _care _if it's to a twisted Diety, just as long as I don't have to live through _this _anymore!' Lauda cried out mentally. Her blindfold was gone, so that she could see what was going on. That was the only thing removed though. The gag was still in her mouth.

The chains bit into her skin as she was forced into a rocking motion.

Ansel hovered over her. Smirking down at the girl. Oh, how Lauda wanted to strike him. Hurt him. To wipe that smile right off of his face! To make him pay for all the damage he caused her in only one day.

The humiliation, betrayal, and hurt that just ached inside of her was caused by Ansel.

And all he did was smile.

Tears fell from Lauda's eyes. She tried to stop them, to no avail. She didn't want to cry, not in front of _him_.

He only laughed as he licked them away. She flinched away from his tongue, glaring up at him.

No comfort was in his eyes, only pleasure. Pleasure from the pain he was causing her.

How could she have ever been attracted to him? How could she not have seen what he truly was?

Lauda's tears kept falling.

Not able to speak, she could only pray inside, 'Please! _Please_ put an end to this torture soon!'

**Drizzt**

Lord Nerel'thos gathered his troops together. He was ready to rush out, but the others kept him back, in order to better prepare.

If Drizzt didn't know any better, he would think they were prepping for an army invasion.

The planning and gathering had taken about an hour. Drizzt was irritated at the time that was simply slipping away, but they couldn't just rush in. None of them knew if this was the cult trying to complete their ritual, or if it was a trap for Lauda's rescuers.

Or a combination of both.

They had to think of the possibilities and counter them. There was enough time, Lauda wouldn't be sacrificed until midnight. However, they were all aware of what the poor girl must be going through at that very moment.

Drizzt wanted to leave right now. He had Guen with him and Lord Nerel'thos had been willing to equip him with two scimitars, at Alustriel's request. They were nothing fancy, but they were of good quality and that's what counted.

The drow would have left, except for the fact that he didn't know where the church was, and Kellindil was constantly keeping an eye on him.

* * *

><p>After what felt like an eternity, they were all ready to leave. It was agreed that Kellindil and Drizzt would act as scouts.<p>

To sneak in and see just how many there really were. If they charged in, the cult might just slit Lauda's throat.

It was the elves' jobs to locate the cult and then lead their group to them – silence anyone who saw the group coming. This was a sneak attack, and they needed to make sure it stayed that way.

Merek was confused as to why the "cloaked stranger" would be with an elf and doubted if Drizzt tagging along would be a good idea. That doubt was dispelled when Drizzt was suddenly behind him, a scimitar to his throat.

After calming the guards down – and Kell having given Drizzt a verbal lashing for such rash actions – they were off.

It took about 30 minutes for everyone to get to the location. Having left in small groups. They all went to their posts, getting ready for the signal.

A panther's guiding figure to lead them in.

* * *

><p>Drizzt and Kell had gotten near the church without a hitch, but there were guards at the entrances. Being on stealth duty, they couldn't just attack them. There might by patrols in the hallways that pass by every so often. The elves circled the building trying to find another way in.<p>

There. Left side of the building, second story up.

An open window with a ledge just under it. There were trees surrounding the church, getting up there would be no problem.

Their swift reflexes and slim forms didn't even stir a leaf as they climbed.

As they jumped onto the ledge, they quickly got onto either side of the window. Both had heat vision activated. Nothing was in the room.

They climbed inside.

The hallways were also empty. Not much light was up there at all. Except for the moonlight pouring through the windows, everything was dark. Drizzt was feeling uneasy about this, but Kellindil just blew it off as "They are focusing on the ritual." The dark elf looked at him in doubt, "At 8:00 at night? That is much too soon for them to focus solely on the ritual and be so at ease that no guards are up here."

Drizzt's companion shrugged, "They are young. They have guards at the doors, and probably don't think anyone could get by them, let alone climb a tree, unnoticed."

Just the same, Drizzt summoned Guen. The cat stalked ahead of them, and quickly disappeared around a corner.

The two soon followed after her. It wasn't until they found the staircase that led down, that they ran into a bit of a problem.

Alustriel had mentioned the building was in need of reconstruction, what she forgot to mention was the reason for it. The stairs had completely collapsed.

**Kellindil**

"Well, that explains why no one is up here." Drizzt whispered.

Kell nodded in reply.

It was a good 12 feet drop to the next floor. Enough to where the two elves could twist an ankle if they didn't land correctly. They might have been willing to risk it if the floor wasn't littered with the broken staircase. They did not have any rope on them either. Kellindil cursed, if this was one of their adventures he would have definitely brought some for his human companions, but this was an ambush. He hadn't thought to bring any seeing as they were both elves.

He looked down, the floor was covered with pieces of wood and stone. It would be a very dangerous landing if they weren't careful. So many jagged edges lay below them.

The elf racked his brain for a plan, his eyes studying his surroundings as he thought. They ended up landing on Drizzt – and his cloak. Kellindil bit his lip, if he did this, Drizzt would be discovered, if he didn't they could end up wasting time.

"Drizzt would you rather chance being discovered or waste time to find a way down?

The drow raised an eyebrow, "I would rather risk discovery if it would help Lauda faster."

"Then give me your cloak."

Drizzt removed it, curiosity apparent on his face. Kellindil took it and quickly started ripping it into long strips, "We'll have to use this as a rope of sorts. Help me tie up the ends."

They both got to work.

The cloak provided enough length for them to climb down. Kellindil tied the end to what remained of the banister, giving a hard tug to make sure it would hold before he climbed down. Drizzt following soon after.

Guen, who had already leaped clear of the debris, was waiting for them near the doorway.

They progressed onwards, keeping their ears pricked up for any sound that might come their way.

They searched the hallways, trying to find the chapel where the cult had set up their altar.

The place was almost like a maze. There were the hallways, but then they would find opened ceiling rooms full of greenery. Some of the gardens would have shrines. One in particular was that of a majestic unicorn. Kell gave it a glance and said a silent prayer to the Goddess Mielikki as he passed. Although, when Drizzt saw it he paused.

**Drizzt**

His gaze was drawn to the statue. Before he knew what he was doing, the drow was beside it, a hand reaching for the cool marble. His eyes never left the unicorn's stone eyes, which for some reason seemed to be glittering with a life of their own.

Kell had kept walking ahead, following Guenhwyvar's path, not realizing his darker companion had stopped.

When Drizzt touched the unicorn, warmth enveloped him. He smiled at this feeling, it left him with the thought that they would be all right, that Lauda would be rescued successfully. Everything tonight would work out.

The feeling was interrupted, when Kell came back for him and pulled him along. The smile never left the Drow's face.

* * *

><p>They passed through many more gardens. Kell keeping a grip on Drizzt's wrist whenever they passed through them, but Drizzt wasn't compelled to study the shrines anymore. He didn't understand what happened back there, but he was going to investigate it... later.<p>

Lauda was top priority right now.

The three of them progressed on under the full moon's light.

From its angle in the sky, it was now 10:00.

A/N:

I admit, Alustriel was OC in this chapter. I am not as familiar with her character as I am with the others. She did trust Drizzt in the books, but that was after Drizzt had proven himself along the way. She hadn't heard anything about him here, so I tried to imagine her reaction and... well... I also added some calamity into her life. *hides behind Review* Don't hate me! You wouldn't hit a child now would you?

Also, for some reason my spell check was acting up. Even if something was spelled wrong, it wouldn't notify me of it. So I did proof read, but I still feel like I might have missed something. Please let me know.

1: Latin for "May the person before me speak the truth only."

2: Latin for "This person spoke truthfully."

... Wow, this is my longest chapter yet! Although, that might be because of all that stuff I typed at the beginning. Oh well.

Review and I are playing right now, if you want to join in then by all means do! A two-year-old is almost impossible to keep up with. Let me tell you they _really_ exercise your imagination when it comes to making up games where they run everywhere and you barely move *Phew*.


	20. Vote

Sorry to disappoint, but this is not the next chapter.

I wanted to post it by the second of June seeing as that would be Review's birthday, but alas, the inspiration just isn't flowing this week.

I posted this because I have a question for you guys.

Some of you have been hinting that you would like romance while some of you don't.

I, personally, haven't decided which way I am going, so I will let you guys vote (Although I will warn you that if you do vote for romance, I do not have any personal experience of my own, but I will try my best).

Here are your options:

Drizzt/Alustriel

Drizzt/Dove

Drizzt/Lauda

Drizzt/Catti-brie (who I somehow get into the story)

Drizzt/No one

Drizzt/A future character that I have yet to create (I just threw that one in there for some random reason)

Drizzt/An actual Forgotten Realms Character that I forgot to mention (If you pick this one, please state who the character is)

Drizzt/I don't care

Side characters/Side characters (just for kicks)

Please let me know. If you don't respond at all then you will have to deal with the results. If you don't like them, there is nothing I can do. A writer can't please everyone. No matter how much I may try or wish to do so.

Also, whether I post the next chapter by June 2 or not, Review's party is still happening, so please come. How will I know you attended? You left a review, of course!

Refreshments will be that way.

Presents will be placed over here.

Games are in that direction.

And for those of you who want a nap from writing follow me.


	21. Chapter 20

Wow, so many people that have never reviewed on this story before (I wasn't expecting that many responses)... I should have done this _much _sooner!

I waited a little under a week or so to let everyone get their say in there.

Okay before I get to the votes:

First and foremost, I updated the last chapter. Some of the things that happened have been altered slightly, but not by much. The signal is now Guen leading them in instead of her just roaring. My 'mindset of stealth' forgot that the enemy would have ears. My times playing as a rogue on W.O.W. helped with the stealth parts of this story, but the creatures on there don't react to sound, only proximity, so I had to change a few things.

**Yulandia:**

You're gonna have to be a bit more specific on who 'she' is. There were many shes in the last chapter. I can't answer properly until I'm sure who we're talking about.

**Tamuril2:**

Umm... Lauda is actually a human. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear, however when I refer to gender that isn't human I don't use the terms girl, boy, woman, or man. To me those are human genders not 'any race' genders. I don't know why I see it that way, but I kind of forget that others aren't psychic. So if you see those terms, more often than not, the person is human. *Turns and tackles Drizzt* Can you play with me? Please?

Voting:

Please note that those of you who requested yaoi, I'm sorry, but I'm not writing that (but you also added another option along with it so I counted that vote). I also didn't count those of you who gave me more then one option all together, it made the tallying confusing (although even if I did, the result would have been the same. Trust me I checked). I should have made this clear when I first put it up that you can only vote once and I'm only giving Drizzt a female partner if it turned out to be that way. However, I don't have to worry about that seeing as the votes are:

Alustriel: 5

Dove: 6

Lauda: 1

Catti-brie: 1

No: 7

Future: 1

I'm actually kind of relieved that it turned out this way. Sorry to those of you who wanted a relationship, but I have to agree with those of you who voted no. It is too soon (that and I am _not _confident on my romantic writing skills, it would probably be more fluff/sweet than actually romantic).

Still, I'm going to have to give it a shot soon anyway (just not in this story), because the real story I'm working on does have relationship possibilities.

So that's how it turned out. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 20

**Drizzt**

The shrines had more than one exit, but Guen seemed to know where she was going. She would disappear down one hallway, before rushing back to take another. The pathways the panther would pick were ones that continued on ahead instead of circling back or becoming dead ends.

When the panther left, the two elves would stop to let her investigate. They would take a quick breather while forming a mental map of where they had been so far and how they will get back in order to lead the rest of the group in.

They had passed through 4 gardens (one of them they had to backtrack because of another collapsed staircase, hence why they now rely on Guenhwyvar's scouting).

They had to circle about a few of the patrols, but the guards weren't that many to begin with. Only one at a time were patrolling.

'It would seem that Guen thinned their numbers pretty well that night. Last time they were a little over 20 people, now it looks like there roughly half of them left.' Drizzt didn't worry about being out numbered, so much as the group members being out skilled.

Merek's own soldiers were mostly greenhorns themselves.

The cult members who were patrolling were armed and they had an aura about them, that didn't make the elves doubt, they knew how to use those swords. There wasn't any clumsy walking, or stumbling with the sheath like a beginner would do. No, these young men knew how to fight.

Whether or not they have seen any real battles is another thing, but they were no push overs. Drizzt could feel his blood boil at the thought of a fight, but he held it in. He was a scout, not a warrior right now, but the drow _longed _for a good fight.

Ever since the drow was captured he had hardly fought at all for the past week. His little spar with Gabriel(2) only wet his thirst even more. Besides that one spar, the only exercise he has had at all was walking. He desperately needed to continue his routine exercises or else his skills will rust.

They both perked up after hearing Guen return. The cat paused to look at them, before turning down the hallway she just came from. That was the elves' cue to follow. So far they hadn't been spotted, but that did not mean they could relax.

The cult was on alert for anyone to come in, they needed to find the room where Lauda was and then lead the main group to them, before it was midnight. All of the sneaking about was taking up time, and Drizzt didn't feel as if Lauda had much left.

He glanced up at the moon, it's angle showing it was about a quarter before 11:00. The drow bit his lip. They needed to pick up their pace. Drizzt disappeared down the hallway, but not before glancing at the shrine.

This one was a statue of a lush green oak with a tiny white star balanced on the top. Drizzt didn't feel that reassurance like he did before, he was almost tempted to touch the shrine. He wanted to know they would make it in time, but he refrained himself. The drow did not know who this God/Goddess was, but he/she should be left alone.

Drizzt did not believe in those of higher authority... well that isn't quite true, the drow knew they were real, but he did not believe they cared about what went on in the mortal realm. Those who did were better off not being approached; Lolth was a good example.

The dark elf turned his back on the statue, before he continued down the hallway, where Kell and Guen were waiting.

**Kellindil**

When they finally made it to the area where Lauda was located... Kellindil had to restrain Drizzt.

The drow already had one scimitar unsheathed while the other was half way out before Kellindil pushed it back in, "Calm yourself Drizzt!" The elf frantically whispered, "There are five! _Five! _Do you honestly think you can take them?"

"You do not know me as well as you think if you believe that five are too much for me." Drizzt struggled as the elf pulled him into the shadows.

"Snap out of it you stupid drow! If you do not restrain yourself this instant then you will give us away and what will become of Lauda _then_!" This only seemed to further enrage Drizzt, "Oh by The Lady of the Forest (1)! Guen help me already."

Kellindil asking Guenhwyvar for help was his last ditch effort to restrain the dark elf who was slowly slipping out of his grasp. The surface elf didn't actually think he would receive it, but to his surprise the panther swatted him away and then silently tackled Drizzt before the drow could get in sight of the cult members.

The elf breathed a sigh of relief at Drizzt not making too loud of a fuss over the cat's "betrayal".

Kell walked up to Drizzt and quickly unarmed the drow, before he smacked him in the face. That quickly silenced the dark elf (more out of shock then pain), "Whether you could take five of them or not is irrelevant, Drizzt. Suppose you could take them all, what's to stop them from slitting Lauda's throat while you are preoccupied with fighting?"

To Kellindil's relief the drow seemed to be calming down and finally _thinking_, "I understand you are angry, it also repulses me what that man is doing to her right now. However, if we went rushing in, they _will _kill her. Your rash actions would have caused her death. We need to stick to the plan. Guenhwyvar will go back and lead the group in, while we _silently_ kill any interference outside of this room." Putting strain on the word silently to push his point on just how close the drow came to giving them all away.

Drizzt looked at him calmly, "And when we do have everyone here, what's to stop them from just killing her then too?"

Kellindil stared at his friend, not able to come up with a reply. He didn't have to, for Drizzt wasn't done talking, "No plan is perfectly executed, ever. There is always a need to improvise, and I think now is a time where it is needed." Before the elf could interrupt him he continued further, "Guen will still go and the guards will still be silenced, but by you alone. I will stay here and keep an eye on Lauda, in order to make sure they don't do what we all fear."

Drizzt must have seen the other about to disagree, "I _won't_ rush in blindly. You have my word."

The two elves kept looking each other in the eye. A minute passed before Drizzt just smiled at him, "Do you really want to rush back with my heritage in plain sight? Won't that delay us even further?"

Kellindil sighed, "Very well, I will trust you to keep things here from progressing into a worse situation. I will hurry back with the others."

Drizzt nodded, "Good... Now if you would be so kind as to call off _my _cat?"

The elf smirked down at the drow, "Guen you heard him."

The panther almost purred as she got up and bumped herself against her friend affectionately. A twinkle of amusement could be seen in her eyes. Drizzt just swatted at her, "You big suck up."

But as Drizzt stood up, the smile vanished from both of the elves' faces. Lauda being raped was still in plain sight. They needed to hurry and accomplish their task of getting the others in here. The surface elf turned and edged out of the room, the panther shadowing him.

**Drizzt**

Drizzt watched them go, never turning to look at his young friend who was being tormented behind him. He had given Kellindil his word that he wouldn't rush in too early, but he didn't know how long he could keep that promise. If he looked he knew he would charge in.

Drizzt kept his back turned, but he could still hear Lauda's cries and Ansel's laughter.

His hands gradually closing into fists the more he listened.

A/N:

Yes I am ending it there. I tried to continue on, but alas, my brain seems to be hot wired to cliffhanger moments. *Giggle* So sue me.

1: For those of you who don't know that is another name for Mielikki. As well as The Supreme Ranger and Daughter of Silvanus. Just for future reference.

2: For those of you who haven't read it yet, that is referring to the one-shot Just A Friendly Spar.

Review's party is still raging on! For us adults anyway, the kids were put to bed a while ago.

If you still want to come, the pool is that way.

The video games are over here, food and drinks are behind me (sorry no alcohol).

Beds are in that direction for those of us who want to take naps *Turns and drags Drizzt off to the food area* What? I'm hungry and so is my playmate who I am borrowing. *The drow stares* … Okay, my _guest _is hungry and I actually stole him while he was on his way to Salvatore's, call me a thief, I'm still not letting him go!

*Salvatore comes in, looks around before spotting Drizzt, then glares at me.*

Eh he... oops?

**Please excuse any or all violence that is now currently happening. Please hold...**

*Crying in the corner while Drizzt leaves with Salvetore*

What brought this on you ask? Two cans of mountain dew along with a slice of cookie cake, and 6 hours of sleep, that's what!

*Twirls off towards the beds for a nap*

Hah, I wish!

*Gets ready for work*

... Is it just me or am I little cynical today?


	22. Chapter 21

Sorry guys for such a long wait. I'm afraid to admit it, but I just wasn't in the mood to write for a while. It wasn't that I had writers block, but I... well, as other writers call it, I had lazytitis. I even had the idea already in my head for the past week, I just never got around to writing it until now. Again, sorry for making you wait for so long.

Sadly I'm not in the best of moods right now (I've had a head ache that has lasted for a good 5 to 6 days).

If my mood effects my writing, again, I apologize. Anyway enough about me.

Your reviews were very appreciated. They were nice, long, and full of helpful info that brought me back into focus.

Also, Sunflowerin, your review made me think about something (if I'm wrong about this, then you all ignore me), if you aren't reviewing because you feel that you might say the wrong thing and make me stop with this story, then please don't worry. I enjoy writing. Heck, I _love _writing! However, I know I am not perfect, and I am relying on you to help point out my mistakes so that I _can_ get better and make the reading experience better for you guys. So if you are critiquing, I don't feel that there is a need for you to apologize for pointing stuff out to me.

Just a thought of mine.

However, if you flame me, you _better _have a good reason other than just your opinion (and for the record, none of you have flamed me, that is something that I greatly appreciate)

Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Drizzt Do'Urden. That is purely R.A. Salvatore's.

Chapter 21

**Drizzt**

It irritated Drizzt that Kellindil did not trust his ability to handle himself. The drow knew that Kell had seen his actions as rash and probably stupid.

Drizzt figured it had been a few days since he had fought with anything. That did not mean he would have put Lauda's life in danger. He had a plan when he drew his scimitar, the surface elf just hadn't been aware of it. So Drizzt had been trying to get Kellindil to go already so he could go through with it.

Drizzt's hands grasped the hilts of his scimitars tightly. He did not want to break Kellindil's trust. The drow still felt like his placement on the surface was shaky at best. He hardly knew anyone and now—one of the few he did was in turmoil.

But...

His promise was the only way he could get Kell to go. The drow stood there for a few minutes, turning his attention away from the sounds of the room.

He would wait a bit for Kell to get out of range, if he timed this just right then Kellindil would never know that Drizzt had gone against his word. He needed to do this, Lauda couldn't wait.

Besides the dark elf knew what he was doing. His eyes glanced to the side.

There was only one window in the room. It was up pretty high and there was a full moon, giving enough light to where it wasn't required to use any torches or candles (leaving the room pretty bare, except for the unicorn statue).

After enough time had past for Kellindil to get far enough away, Drizzt braced himself before turning.

The sight that met his eyes filled him with as much anger as it did when he first entered the room. The anger caused a familiar flame to burn in those lavender eyes. Drizzt felt the Hunter inside ready for action. The Hunter made the anger inside turn into a focused calm.

Drizzt's hand relaxed, putting his wrists to rest on the hilts of his new scimitars. Lavender eyes glanced at the window one more, before looking at Lauda.

He lifted one black hand, focused back on the window, and placed a globe of darkness right over it.

The room was instantly black. The drow reacted quickly. The scimitars were in his hands faster than thought. His heat vision came on as he dashed towards the group. He was halfway across the room when the other occupants finally noticed the lack of light was not from a cloud passing over the moon. Outbursts of shock and confusion rang out. The warm bodies surrounding Lauda were glancing all over, trying to figure out why it was suddenly so dark.

Before anyone noticed his glowing purple eyes, the drow was already among them, kicking Ansel off of Lauda (the girl whimpered in pain) and knocking two others against the head with the pommel of his weapons.

He leaped over the altar and made the third crash to the ground, joining the others in unconsciousness.

He did not kill them. Drizzt did not want to. It wasn't his place to do so, for Drizzt did not know these three. The only ones he sought the death of were Ansel and Liar.

He knew these two did not have mercy inside them. Lauda's situation was proof of that.

A ball of light cut through the darkness, causing the drow to wince in pain, before he turned his vision back. Raising his hand to block the sudden glare, Drizzt turned to see Ansel chanting as the ball grew to fill the room back up with light.

"You!" Ansel snarled.

Drizzt only grinned and lowered his hand. He advanced on the human only to side step, blocking the sword coming at him with a scimitar. Lavender eyes followed the blade up to its owner.

Liar's voice was full of pleasantry, but his grip on the hilt told Drizzt otherwise, "Deceit, how nice of you to join with us this night. I almost feared you would be late." The human glanced down at the drow's weapons, he licked his lips, "I heard from our mutual friend(1), that you are quite the skilled fighter. I must admit that I like a good challenge, care to indulge me while Lust here keeps our other guest entertained?"

Drizzt's eyes narrowed dangerously, the fire burning ever brighter within them. He stepped back, causing Liar to go slightly off balance (having put his weight against his sword), before turning his body with the movement. Both scimitars were brought forward in a diagonal slash towards Liar's face.

Liar regained his balance and quickly blocked with his sword.

Drizzt wasn't fazed at all, if the human before him was brought down with such a simple attack, then the drow wondered why he had used so much caution before hand.

The dark elf backed off a bit, before darting to the side. His scimitars danced before him, but not for Liar.

Ansel cried out in shock, when he saw the blades come for him. He was still in the middle of casting (to make the orb permanent) before he dived backwards in order to avoid those deadly blades.

The magic having gone to waste, the room was once more brought into darkness.

Drizzt's eyes the only thing that could be seen.

Ansel's form had quickly rushed behind Liar in the confusion.

The drow walked to where Lauda was still chained and gagged, placing his body between his friend and the two humans. His glowing eyes once again focused on his enemies, "Neither of you will get near her."

**Kellindil**

He needed to hurry. He had seen something in Drizzt's eyes. Nothing more than a glimpse really. But it was enough to leave him with an uneasy feeling. There had been a look about Drizzt's face that was feral, like there was a side to Drizzt he had yet to see.

Kellindil bit his lip as he crouched down, giving Guenhwyvar some time to look for the next patrolling guard.

The elf glanced back. He had been treating Drizzt like a child for the past few days. As if the drow couldn't handle himself. The elf looked back ahead, his face creased with anxiety. Kellindil knew his actions were annoying for the drow, but he couldn't help it, once Drizzt joined the group he was seen as a little brother in the elf's dark green(2) eyes.

That fire that had been burning in Drizzt's gaze... Kellindil had only seen it for a moment, but it made the elf question, 'Do I really know Drizzt?'

Kellindil's worrying was interrupted with Guen's return. They continued down the hallway to the rest of the rescue party.

**Drizzt**

Another globe of light had been created during Drizzt's battle with Liar. The human had distracted the dark elf long enough for his partner to give him light, but it wasn't doing him much good. Drizzt's scimitars danced before the drow, leaving no openings for Liar to exploit.

It wasn't that Liar wasn't skilled. Drizzt' was just better.

The human was on his heels more often then not, and could quickly see he was outclassed and outmatched.

Drizzt could tell that the human probably would have surrendered by now, except for one tiny problem. The drow was out for his blood. The Hunter inside of Drizzt was furious over Lauda's treatment for the past two days.

No, he would not let these two humans get away with their actions unscathed.

The drow was simply playing around with the human, letting him know that his actions were hopeless. Just like they had made Lauda feel helpless.

At the thought of Lauda, Drizzt's eyes glanced in her direction, the fight putting them farther away from the altar, she was now more to his left instead of behind him.

Her condition only gave the Hunter more anger.

More power.

Drizzt's eyes blazed as he focused once more onto Liar. He picked up the pace of the battle, adding more nicks and cuts through the openings of Liar's defense. The male was tiring, after another minute, Drizzt disarmed him with a twist of a scimitar, and then kicked him.

The human collapsed in front of him, with a cry of fear. A scimitar was raised to land at Liar's throat.

Liar cowered in front of him. Lavender eyes glanced at Ansel, the human was also frozen in fear from seeing Liar (a man that was stronger than him, and must have tormented countless others) being batted around, like a cat playing with a mouse.

That lavender gaze rested once more on his pinned quarry.

Liar quivered, "Please. Spare me."

Drizzt growled at him, before raising his left scimitar, ready to execute him, but he paused. The Hunter _craved_ for vengeance, for blood, but Drizzt did not needlessly kill. In the Underdark where danger was at every turn is what brought the Hunter to life. But here? Now?

Drizzt looked at the man cowering before him, really looked for the first time... and saw nothing more than a boy just entering into adulthood.

The drow slowly lowered his hand.

Death? Probably too hasty of a decision.

Mercy? They already proved they did not deserve such a thing.

Drizzt grimaced as he made up his mind, "Stand."

Liar seemed to jolt at the command, but he remained seated. Drizzt's glare intensified, "I _said_ stand."

The human gulped, before slowly rising up, Drizzt's blade never leaving his throat.

The drow glanced at Ansel, "You approach slowly."

The drow wasn't going to leave Lauda, so if the human had chosen then to escape, he couldn't have stopped him. Maybe it was the confidence in Drizzt's voice, or maybe the spell caster was just scared out of his mind. He walked towards Drizzt.

Liar was fully standing by this time, the drow ordered him to turn around. Once this command was followed, the drow simply knocked Liar out. This gave Ansel pause, but once the drow looked back at him, he continued forward.

Once he was within distance, the drow advanced on him, only to dodge a fireball that was shot form the wand clenched in Ansel's hand.

Ansel didn't even wait for Drizzt to gain his barrings, he kept shooting the drow. Drizzt just kept dodging, trying to get closer as he dodged. It was tricky, he hadn't fought that many spell casters before.

Dodging, in itself, was more easily done, when the attacker gave ground instead of trying to take it. The closer Drizzt got, the less time he had to react.

However, it was a wand, it had a limited number of shots. Drizzt would just have to wait it out.

It took a few minutes of staying on his toes and never letting himself get distracted, but the flames were coming fewer and fewer at a time until finally, Drizzt was only a few feet away. Ansel reached for another want, but by then, Drizzt was already on him, pommel striking him in the face.

Ansel was down.

Drizzt sighed in relief. He had a few close calls with those fireballs, the singes on his shoulder and leg were testimony to that.

The drow made sure that the five men wouldn't be awakening anytime soon, searching them for keys as he did so, before quickly approaching Lauda. Her eyes were wide at the sight of him, as Drizzt unlocked her chains, she threw her arms around him, tears falling once more from her eyes.

Tears of relief.

The nightmare was over

* * *

><p>As Drizzt led her back out of the building, they met up with Guen who was leading the group inside. The drow tensed up at Lord Nerel'thos' suddenly appearance.<p>

Drizzt gave a silent thank you to whoever was listening, that he had remembered to snag one of the cultist's robes. He had it pulled over his head, effectively hiding his heritage in the shadows of the hallway.

Lauda, at seeing her father, had rushed into his arms. Both crying at the sight of each other. The rest of the group had gathered around the three. Alustriel and Dove hovering around father and daughter, making sure she was all right... or as all right as she could be. Kellindil had approached Drizzt during the tearful reunion.

"Your word?"

The drow bit his lip, he glanced at the elf, before straightening his shoulders with determination, "Lauda could not wait for us. I had to do something."

"You promised-"

"Yes I promised. I gave my word so that you would leave and not try to interrupt me like you did earlier. I am not a child, Kell. I have put up with your behavior, because I didn't want to break what trust we had with a foolish thing such as losing my temper. However, I am not something that needs to be protected. You forget that I–" Drizzt glanced around before lowering his voice, "–am a drow, not something made of glass. I have lived with death and danger for most of my life."

"No I have not forg–"

"–I'm not finished." Drizzt placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You care about me, we have only met a week ago, and already you are treating me with more kindness than I have ever received in all of my life. But I am not someone who needs to be protected. You are also a warrior, just like me, a fighter. I respect that, however, you have had experiences in the past that are affecting your judgment, Kellindil. There is a time for caution and planning, however Lauda's condition wasn't going to allow for that. We were running out of time and Lauda couldn't wait anymore."

The drow backed up a bit, "You are my friend. However, if you prevent me from protecting the few that trust me, I won't hesitate to prevent you from stopping me."

The drow smiled a bit before continuing, "Even if it means sicking Guen on you and smacking some sense into you."

Kell's eyes, smoldering with irritation, brightened at once, when the elf laughed. This caused some curious eyes to look in their direction. Kellindil shook his head, "Fair enough. I have been acting like an overprotective brother. Drizzt, I _do_ know what you are. I have had a first hand experience on what a fighting drow is like, though I may not have seen you in combat, I am aware of the fact that you can handle yourself. Will you forgive this silly elf?"

Drizzt's smile grew.

* * *

><p>The group was led in by Drizzt and Kellindil. The five unconscious humans were quickly rounded up and bound. Lord Nerel'thos gave Lady Silverhand his word that they would be interrogated as soon as they awoke.<p>

If any other members were still lurking in the city, they would be discovered.

Alustriel was satisfied at this and excused herself from his home, but not before letting the Party of Sundabar know of her wish to see them that morning.

They all departed their separate ways. Lauda, to the shock and chagrin of her father, gave Drizzt one more hug before they departed.

The group went back to their rooms in the inn. Collapsing into their beds, it had been one long night.

A/N:

… It's getting more difficult to write this story. I'm trying to keep Drizzt in character, but let's face it people, I'm not Salvatore. Not abandoning it or anything like that, just giving you guys a heads up that future chapters might take longer than usual.

Darksoar is the one who originally was editing my chapters for me, but I haven't heard from him in a while... I need a beta. And not just any beta, I need one who is familiar with Drizzt Do'Urden.

Any suggestions? Volunteers?

1: Referring back to chapter 13

2: There was never a color mentioned that I can think of, so I just sort of gave his eyes a color. What was Kell's hair color? Can anyone tell me?

200 reviews! I feel the love!

Review is very happy with all of his birthday presents and wants to give each of you a thank you for coming. *Looks at the three-year-old expectantly* *Review shyly approaches* *Glances up* *Bows*

"Tank ou vry much."

*Squeals and picks up Review. Cuddling up to him* Oh you're so cute with a year added to your age!


	23. Chapter 22

Oh so much to talk about. I finally found that story I've been searching for a very long time (over 6 years thank you very much!). I'm rereading it since it's been so long.

Who here has seen Gift of the Night Fury? If not, YOU MUST SEE IT! It is so adorable and is satisfying my want for more How to Train Your Dragon (while at the same time making me eager for that sequel). Is it part of the upcoming series?

Anyway, a thank you to my reviewers who helped spot mistakes in my last chapter. I now have a beta and a round of thank yous to Dracarot for being willing to take on such a trying person as me (I know this, because I'm told this).

Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt Do'Urden or anything related to him. Nor am I making money off of this story.

Chapter 22

**Drizzt**

As the group gathered before Lady Silverhand the next day, Drizzt felt anxious. There were guards all over the room, half of them kept glancing at his hidden appearance in suspicion, hands grasping at weapons, muscles tensed, ready for any trouble.

The drow took all of this in, but that wasn't what made him tense. The words that had just left Alustriel's mouth were what made him freeze up.

"You are going to be introduced to the city as their rescuers. I want you there most of all Drizzt. I want them to be aware of just who rescued them." Alustriel paused, studying Drizzt, before she gave him a calming smile, "No, don't be nervous, I won't reveal what you are."

Drizzt's muscles relaxed, but tensed back up at the prospect of being in front of such a large crowd of people.

In windy weather...

Drizzt gulped.

* * *

><p>The gathering happened later that day, the events of the night prior being revealed to the people. It was announced that the Cyric cult had been discovered in the city. Many of the buildings were searched and anyone suspicious was taken in for investigation. This was why the announcement didn't happen until that evening.<p>

Up on a balcony, they each had a full view of the streets below them, brimming with citizens. A few had climbed the building made from trees to better see the ceremony. There were hundreds of them. Drizzt felt nauseous.

The Party of Sundabar (plus one) was introduced as the group who had discovered the cult's activities. Drizzt's hood remained up and his cloak was closed. He made sure he wore gloves, in case the wind whipped his cloak open. His hair was tied back with a piece of leather in order to prevent the white strands from becoming visible.

Alustriel introduced each one with a gift of thanks that they could each use. Drizzt was too focused on his stomach to really notice what the others got. He did not like being in front of such a crowd. Even with his people, when there were big gatherings, he didn't have this much attention on himself.

He was thankful when he could kneel down. It took his eyes off of the crowd and helped calm his nerves.

Even as he got on his knees in front of Alustriel to receive his reward of gratitude, no one could have prepared him for what Alustriel did.

As the cloaked drow knelt before the woman, Lady Silverhand walked up to him, pulling one of her rings off of her right hand, as she walked with grace.

She beckoned for his gloved hand. Drizzt gave her his left, palm up. The woman shook her head; that was not what she wanted him to do. She leaned forward with her body, pressing his hand closer to her leg, before pulling off the glove revealing his dark skin beneath. Drizzt's breath hitched and he glanced around frantically to see if anyone saw, but Alustriel's skirts blocked it from view. This was why she had pulled it so close.

The woman quickly placed the ring onto Drizzt's middle finger. Being an elf his hands were just as slender as the woman's, it fit perfectly. Once Alustriel released his hand, she gave him back his glove and waited until he put it back on before she backed away.

"This ring will allow you to enter this city and will allow you an audience with me. I advise you to use it with caution and to never let anyone see it unless it is necessary." This last part was whispered for Drizzt's ears only, but the drow was in awe. Alustriel gave him a reason to come in without fear. The drow wasn't delusional though, he knew that even if he just walked in, he would have to wear a cloak. If he revealed who he was he would still receive prejudice for his heritage. If he ever let others know outside of his trusted friends, it was nowhere near in the future.

The drow was very well aware of what Alustriel was risking by letting a drow enter her city without her people's awareness or consent.

Drizzt dipped his head gratefully, before he rose up.

The Lady nodded in satisfaction before turning back to the people, "These gifts are given with gratitude and are each unique to them. To this one–" She placed a hand on Drizzt's shoulder, "–I have given my ring, let him be recognized as the helper of Silverymoon and is always welcome within these walls, so long as he wears it."

The crowd cheered their approval.

The drow could see a slight strain on Alustriel's face as she spoke. She was a good ruler, and probably hated to deceive her people like this, but she still did so. He felt touched at these actions.

When he turned back he could see happiness in Kellindil's eyes. The elf's keen hearing probably also picked up what Alustriel had told Drizzt.

The Party of Sundabar were applauded and cheered by the people over stopping the Cyric from rooting themselves back into Silverymoon. Most of them remembered what had happened before; there thoughts turning to those sacrificed or killed for interfering with the cult's schemes, for good or ill.

Drizzt had learned about the history of it last night. Alustriel had wanted to let them know what had happened so that they would be more willing to make an appearance.

If she hadn't they probably would have slipped off in the night. Dove and the rest did not want that type of fame and nor did Drizzt want that type of attention.

When they descended from the balcony, the group made to leave, but were bombarded by the citizens. Drizzt had struggled desperately to keep his hood up from all of the jostling, and at last he had summoned Guen as a distraction.

The sudden appearance of the cat caused the people to back off instantly. There were cries of shock and alarm, but as soon as she appeared, Guenhwyvar dissipated into mist. The people watched the dark vapor disappear. It was almost as if the feline never was. The crowd who had been there thought it was just their imagination from the over excitement.

They quickly turned their attention back to the party, however when they looked around for the source of their adoration, the group was already out of sight.

* * *

><p>Back at the Dancing Goat, the party sat for their first breather since that morning, gathering in Drizzt's and Kellindil's room. They would have gathered in Dove's room, but Fret was inside sorting out their supplies before they went on the road again.<p>

As they rested from the onrush of people, Drizzt pulled off his glove to see his new ring. In his haste to hide his hand, he hadn't really gotten a look at it.

It was quite pretty. There was a black band that acted as the ring's center with two other bands weaving around it from either side. The two outer bands were mythril. Drizzt was impressed, that was a very hard to find and sturdy metal (although, using such a rare metal for a ring, Drizzt had to wonder who made it). The black metal had a similar sheen to his old scimitars.

Adamantite?

The more he studied the more his eyes widened. It was adamantite. That was a metal even rarer than mythril.

Being underground, the drow were surrounded by many types of metals and knew of quite a few, which was how Drizzt himself could recognize both of them.

A gasp from Dove made Drizzt look up at her. All male eyes turned to her when her gasp turned into a cry of shock. She dived at Drizzt's hand and twisted it this way and that (much to Drizzt's discomfort), looking at the ring.

If Drizzt had to guess, the expression in Dove's eyes was awe. He knew the metals were rare, but surely it wouldn't get this much of a reaction from her. Would it?

"This was the ring my sister gave you?"

Drizzt only nodded, still curious why Dove was acting like this. The young woman looked back down at the ring, "This is made from two very rare metals, it was given to Alustriel as a peace treaty from the dwarves in the North. It is said that King Bruenor Battlehammer, himself, forged it for her."

Drizzt stared. No wonder Dove was acting the way she did. Drizzt was holding the gift of a peace treaty from a king, "Why would she give me such a thing? Wouldn't it be an insult to this King Bruenor that she just gave it away? To a drow no less?"

Dove looked up slowly, "This ring is part of a set. The king kept one for himself and gave this one to my sister to show that they were allies. If one needed help from the other they would just send the ring and help would arrive immediately Alustriel showed hers to all of her messengers and guardians so that they would recognize the king's if it was ever sent.

Dove released Drizzt's hand as she gazed at the amazing craftsmanship.

"Maybe she wanted to make sure that everyone would know you are who you say you are. If you ever show your heritage and have that ring, they cannot stop you from entering. No matter how much they wish otherwise."

Drizzt flinched at this, "It seems unfair to trick her people like that."

Dove just shook her head, "It isn't so much a trick, but more like she is helping you in the future. We all know you can't hide forever. People will eventually know about you. Alustriel has just given them a positive memory to link to you; that ring stands as proof that it was you who helped them before, when you didn't have to at all."

Drizzt looked down at the ring, gleaming on his hand. He put the glove back on, hiding it from view. When he looked back up, he smiled at them all, "Even so, I already have people that believe me for what I truly am. And I am happy for having met them."

His smile was reflected on each of their faces in kind.

**Unknown**

No! Nononono! This wasn't how it was suppose to happen! This drow was suppose to either die by a cultist's hands, go back to his kind where he belongs, or be framed for joining in with the Cyric and be executed. Her plan should have been flawless. She had read up on the Cyric; they would have been excited at the thought of a drow joining. How could she have underestimated her purple-eyed nightmare?

Lady Silverhand wasn't supposed to believe his lies. His party wasn't supposed to be growing to like the drow.

He wasn't supposed to be rewarded like some... some _hero_!

The dark elf was nothing more than a liar. Deceit and ulterior motives always present in his actions. She knew this. She knew this to her core. Anyone could see it if they just _looked_, by the nine hells!

And yet, the ones around the dark elf were becoming his friends, drawn into his complex web of lies. Lady Silverhand gave him a ring of entry.

She would not stand for it, true her plans ended up backfiring and the drow now had access to one of the main cities, but that could always be fixed later.

She glared at the water that reflected back what had happened all around the drow, his smiling face beamed up mockingly at her.

The more she stared the blurrier his face came before she saw a tear land on the water's surface. The water rippled, distorting the image, until the picture faded and all she could see was her crying reflection. It was a simple searching spell. It would easily stop when something disturbed the water...

Why could she never stop crying when she saw how happy he was? She wanted to be happy. She wanted her life back. She wanted him to know just what he did to her.

* * *

><p>When she first started talking about purple eyes, she was seen as confused. The ones around her were caring and tried to understand what she meant by purple eyes. She couldn't answer.<p>

She would tell others about her dreams of those glowing lavender eyes that kept staring at her. After a time she became obsessed with the color lavender. She hated it, she loved it. She destroyed anything that was the color lavender and then she would cry after doing so.

She didn't think anything was wrong with herself, but after a while the others started treating her differently. Since she could not explain about the eyes, they eventually brushed it off as a figment of her imagination.

At first she disagreed, but after a while she changed her mind. What else could she do? She was being restricted, smothered even, by her guardians. She didn't like this, but she was told it was for her own good? How was being locked up for her own good? She needed out, but they wouldn't listen. They kept asking her, "What drow existed with purple heat vision?"

None that the elves ever met, it wasn't just rare, it was nonexistent.

When she came to this realization that they wouldn't listen, she started to doubt herself. If... if that eye color did not exist in the drow race as her elders said, then... what was she doing? She was crying all the time, she was locked up (they tried to make her as comfortable as possible, but a cage was a cage). She was lonely and the bars on her window did not help sooth her no matter how many toys or books they brought her.

She was a child still, her mind couldn't handle something like that. She started to convince herself that she had been wrong.

'He's not real. He never was real. He will never _be_ real.' These thoughts cycled through her like a chant.

After about a week of being restricted and having these thoughts, she changed. She didn't mind the color so much, and the others around her stopped acting so strange in her presence.

She was eventually let out and was treated almost the way she was before. She smiled and laughed for the first time in years. The purple-eyed drow never entered her thoughts again, until she read a book about dragons.

_Flashback_

_She stared at the page before her. The picture of the black dragon stared up at her. His purple eyes boring into her own frightened ones. She came upon this book by chance, having been bored and finding dragons to be interesting, wanted to read about them. She skimmed through the book before coming upon this page. She froze as she looked, before she threw it away from herself with a loud cry._

_However the damage was done. Those eyes were so much like the drow. They glowed eerily as she looked up at him. The dying screams of her friends and loved ones surrounded her. Her mother's blood all over her, still warm and–_

"_No!"_

_She curled up on her side. Hugging her arms to her body, as she rocked back and forth. 'He isn't real. He isn't real. He _isn't real_!' _

_It wasn't helping. She was still remembering that night, it was still fresh to her senses. The feel of warm blood, the dirt becoming slick and muddy as it absorbed the red liquid. _

_Tears came to her eyes. She wanted to forget. She wanted to get over this. _

_She needed to prove to herself once and for all that it wasn't real._

_Her tear filled eyes hardened at the thought, if she could prove that, then she could forget about what happened._

_End Flashback_

Her cries had attracted attention and the adults around her never seemed to leave her alone. They did not want her to relapse. They kept her close by in case she had another episode. They gave her remedies, calming teas, anything they could think of to help her. The elves kept her close by in case she had another episode. This only caused her to resent them. They were getting in the way of her proving that drow to be nothing more than her imagination.

It took a while for the adults to calm down around her, by then a week had gone by and she was finally able to sneak out one night.

She entered into the library and had looked through some of their magic books. She didn't have much success with the books of wizardry. They all focused on meditation and such things that stated would help clear the mind. How she would need guidance to find her magical core, before she could work any spells. And even those would take her years to perfect. She closed the book in disgust. Years? She didn't have years, she needed to figure this out now!

The youth looked around some more, before spying another branch of magic. Sorcery? She checked the time and figured she could spend another hour searching. She pulled it out and began to read.

After a bit she found what she was looking for. It was an easy spell that was used for locating lost things. The method wasn't difficult and she didn't think she would need any help for finding some magical core inside of her. She either possessed it already or did not, all she needed to do was release it. She took the book and snuck back out of the library.

She waited all day for night to come, when it finally did, she had a bowl of clear water set up in a house she knew no one would ever approach. She opened the book and followed what it said. It wasn't as easy as she had originally thought.

When she first cast the searching spell, she had failed many times.

Each time she failed she would break one of her toys or hit one of the other kids around her. Her guardians tried to find out was wrong with her. She couldn't say or else they would stop her. They kept a close eye on her so she had to force herself to remain calm when in public and eventually she got more privacy.

During those moments she had practiced on a cup of water in her room, keeping an ear perked for any soft steps near her door.

They would stop her at once, if they ever knew. Why?

She was just trying to put her mind at ease. She didn't see anything wrong with what she was doing

It took a few months, but she finally made progress. She realized she needed a more emotional impulse while still holding on to her concentration. She practiced by trying to find the flowers that grew around her home. They were blurry at first, but she managed to make them clearer as the weeks went by.

When she could get them as clear as she could, she moved on to other things, impatient to be able to get to the level the book said she needed to be.

* * *

><p>A few years had pasted and she was nearing the age of 16. She was finally good enough.<p>

As night came, she quickly grabbed the book and a bowl of water and hid inside of the same abandoned house from before. She imagined purple eyes and concentrated.

As the years had gone by, she figured it was from seeing someone else's eyes that were purple recently after... _that_, and came up with the conclusion that she must have made an unconscious connection.

She could see the eyes perfectly in her mind. How could she not. They were imprinted there almost every night since... _that. _When the picture was focused in her head, she began the spell.

After the chanting, she opened her eyes, expecting to see nothing.

How wrong she was. The same passion that drove her to hate the drow, the same emotion that now fueled her magic had succeeded.

As she stared into the water that showed a smiling drow that appeared to be walking and talking with someone she couldn't see. His purple eyes flashed in the sunlight.

Her life until that point shattered around her. The adults, who had been so sure she had imagined him, were wrong. She, for agreeing with them, had wasted her life. What had she been doing?

He was real; the purple eyed drow actually existed. And he had made her life a hell. She wanted him gone! Dead!

Why did he have to look so happy and for her to end up so miserable? Why did she have to suffer so from something that she could hardly remember now, except for when she dreamed?

He should not be here. He should have never come. He should not be walking beneath the sunlight.

The surface was too good a place for someone as dark as him; literally and figuratively.

* * *

><p>Since then she had been keeping an eye on him. Getting better and better with the search spell to the point where she could see the surroundings around the drow and the people he interacted with (she had been shocked to see humans and a surface elf with him). She kept the book she had 'borrowed' with her for a bit more, until she could do the spell in her sleep.<p>

She never kept the book after using it, she always put it back, lest someone see her with it and suspect her actions. She was still 16. No adult would ever let her have such a thing at her age.

This abandoned house was her hideout ever since. No one thought to look for her here, since the smell of death lingered still from the family's untimely death from a disease. She actually found comfort when she breathed it in. For her it was a calming fragrance. She didn't dare let anyone know, or else they would keep her away from here, just like they keep her away from the other children. So what? So she had used a knife on that male that had irritated her too much. He deserved it after all. He was making fun of her. He had _dared_ to insinuate she had a drow as a pretend friend. He just needed to-

The female jolted when she heard her name being called out. She glanced outside and cursed. She had stayed up too late this time. It was morning and her absence was obviously noticed.

She glanced back at the closed door. She quickly rose up. She didn't want anyone to know she was here. After all they still believe that the drow wasn't real. That she was mentally scared and needed help desperately.

The thought of letting them see him never crossed her mind. She feared they would see his lies as truths too.

She couldn't risk it. Quickly before anyone saw her she opened the door. Sunlight poured in temporally before she shut it at her exit. She dashed away from the location, coming up to a stream where pretty rocks glittered underneath the shallow water. Smoothed and polished by time and the current. She quickly grabbed a few that stuck out as pretty to her. Then she dashed towards the sound of voices.

"I'm coming." Ellifain called.

A/N:

And that is the end of Overslept. When I'm coming up with the sequel? I have no clue, it was a struggle just to get this chapter up. I will post up what it is titled on my account when I finally start on it. I think I will be taking a break from it though. Just for a little bit. I'm focusing on my other stories right now and I don't want to take on too many projects.

Review and I would like to thank all of you for reading this story and giving me so much encouragement. It meant a lot to me and gave me the resolve to continue writing. I will try not to take too long, but the plot in general for this story is still forming. I have an idea what I want to happen, I just don't know how to connect them together.

Review is watching Gift of the Night Fury. I am now going to go join him. It is such a cute episode. See you later. *Turns and walks off*

Beta's note:

Took three rounds of editing but I think Alti'uin and I finally hashed out all the grammatical errors and problems of this chapter. But don't be afraid to pm me if you notice any grammar mistakes I still missed. Other than in dialogue (unless it's blatantly bad), as society seems to have a knack for not talking in proper grammatical syntax anyway.


	24. Announcement

The sequel has been born! Insomnia is the title.


End file.
